Yoblade II: YoBlade se escribe con BdeBurroaFuerzas
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Pero, por las Enchiladas Suizas, qué pasaría si en vez de trompos fueran yoyos? La pregunta continúa en el aire y se hará hasta lo físicocuánticamente imposible por responderla.
1. A un mal fin sigue una continuación peor

Y, al fin, la segunda temporada de Yoblade!!!...Tengo que decir algo. Ya no habrá políticos bit, por dos poderosas razones:

a) Me he desencantado terriblemente de la política, a tal grado que ya no sé si pueda volver a hablar o mencionarla a ella o a quienes la "practican"

b) ¬¬U últimamente todo el mundo hace burla de los políticos mexicanos, en parte porque son más cómicos que políticos. Por algo una vez ganó Cantinflas las elecciones para presidente.

Total, que ahora los yoblades tendrán... /sonrisa enigmática/ en el opening se darán cuenta.

Este fic va dedicado especialmente para (por estricto orden alfabético)

Agumon Girl, que en un extraño ataque de locura por parte de ambas acabé adoptándola "como la hija que nunca tuve" y que probablemente no sabré cuidar (aunque no creo que lea esto...);

Gaby Kon, por ser una de las más fieles seguidoras de yoblade, una persona muy simpática y demás cualidades que con el tiempo descubriré, aparte de ser la única que se ofreció voluntariamente para ayudar en Yoblade Bdeburro-aFuerzas;

Lara, Malale y Nakuru porque las quiero un ching... bueno, mucho, porque son mega-geniales, porque sé que van a leerse esta cosa de cabo a rabo y porque son un trío de encantos que no sé porque rayos les caigo bien si soy un fiasco de intento de imitación de copia barata de ser seudo-vivo;

Silver (que ni idea de si leerá esto algún día), porque me cae muy bien y hablando con ella se me ocurren muchas cosas;

y a todas por ser como son y porque se me da la real y pontificia gana, ya que tengo entendido que puedo dedicarle fics a quien yo quiera, y si alguien tiene queja bien puede demandarme.

También va dedicado, al igual que la primera temporada, para todas las personas comunes y corrientes, ya sea que sepan que esta cosa existe o no.

Y, para finalizar, va dedicado a todo aquel que quiera que se le dedique, excepto: George Bush y Unas Individuas Que Por Mí Pueden Irse Al Caño Y Que Al Fin Y Al Cabo Lo Más Seguro Es Que No Lean Esto.

**

* * *

**

**Acotaciones necesarias para el correcto desciframiento de la ficción siguiente:**

/.../ y/o "caritas"... expresiones emocionales. Ej: /risas malignas/- /mirada seria/-/suspiro/ n.nU ¬¬#

(...) ... acciones y sucesos. P. ej.: (se va) (se cae) (es aplastado por una roca)

«...» ... pensamientos. P. ej.: «Idiotas» «¿qué rayos hago aquí?»

**ζ**...**ζ** ... notas de la autora. P. ej.: **ζ**c/p: ¬¬ ándale, pues**ζ **(c/p: comentario personal) **ζ**"Manto Estelar", Moenia**ζ**. Éstas se usarán en todo el texto, no sólo en los diálogos

* * *

– ok... aquí estamos una vez más. – empieza una voz en las sombras del estudio de grabación. El equipo de producción se reúne y se dispone a escuchar un discurso. 

– este día – continúa la dueña de la voz (ósease, su servilleta), saliendo de las sombras – retomaremos el hilo de la historia que dejamos a medio vivir, a medio sentir y a medio acabar. Este día... – el equipo de producción contiene el aliento – empezaremos con la segunda temporada de yoblade. – el equipo de Producción suelta un "eeeeeh!!!! viva!!!" y cosas así. – Pero – el equipo detiene su clamor – no garantizo que sea fácil. No garantizo que nos divierta trabajar en esta cosa. Y, lo más importante... n.nU no garantizo que se les vaya a pagar.

– LINCHENLA!!! – exclama el encargado de las luces

– ».«U No porque no se les quiera pagar, sino porque no hay con qué!!! – la turba enfurecida se calma un poco – ... lo que les garantizo es que no será tan mortalmente aburrido, y que destrozaremos la serie original hasta dejarla irreconocible!!! – el equipo vuelve a vitorear – Trabajaremos arduamente para que el lector suelte unas buenas carcajadas o moriremos en el intento – los vítores se detienen – ... es sólo una forma de hablar

– Aaah – suspira aliviada la gente

– ... en fin! como les decía, destrozaremos, satirizaremos, ridiculizaremos, machacaremos, trituraremos, tergiversaremos y tiraremos al caño la serie original, y obtendremos un resultado mucho mejor que ella **ζ**c/p: ¬¬U es que la segunda temporada es un completo fiasco**ζ**. Y Saben por qué?!?!?

– ¿Por qué?

– porque no tenemos que gastar en tinta, ni en dibujantes, ni nos tenemos que preocupar por el marketing, ni tenemos que inventar personajes ni la línea de la historia, ni somos japoneses cursileros y sicópatas. Somos mexicanos dicharacheros y sociópatas que gustamos de linchar gente – más vítores – Haremos un desastre tan grande que los personajes nos temerán y odiarán. ¿Y saben qué le vamos a decir a quien se queje?

– ¿qué?

– /sonrisa maligna/ "¿Qué esperas para correr?" – vítores a todo lo que da

El Productor del programa sonríe. El discurso le ha hecho olvidar al equipo de producción lo del salario y las prestaciones y todas esas cosas que habían estado pidiendo como si creyeran que el dinero crece en los árboles. Indica a la loca que está hablando que continúe.

– Este día empieza la odisea más extraña y loca que hemos tenido juntos. Será difícil, pero divertido. Cansado, pero emocionante. Poco remunerado, pero gratificante. Por eso les pregunto, están listos para enloquecer a quien lea esto, a quienes participan en él y a ustedes mismos?!?!?

– Sí!!

– Están listos para hacer que Takao Aoki y su equipo parezcan niños de primaria?!?!?

– Sí!!!

– Están listos para trabajar a todo vapor?!?!?

– Sí!!!

– Están listas las palomitas?!?!

– o.O eh?

– n.nU perdón. Están listos para sudar sangre?!?!?

– Sí!!!

– están listos para sangrar sudor?!?!?!

– o.O eh??

– ¬¬ es recíproco. Si sudan sangre, sangran sudor. Por favor, piensen un poco... Están listos para filozonzear a todo lo que da?!?!?

– Sí!!!!

– Están listos para dar el banderazo de salida?!?!?

– Sí!!!

– Entonces, qué carrizos estamos esperando?!?!? Señor Director, son todos suyos!!! – vítores. El Director camina hacia el bendito equipo de Producción y se aclara la garganta.

– Ya oyeron. Todos a sus posiciones!! – el equipo obedece – Luces!! Cámaras!! ... Silencio en el estudio!!!

El silencio es sepulcral. No se oye nada, ni el zumbido de una mosca. Incluso pareciera que han dejado de respirar. El Director se sienta lenta y silenciosamente en su silla. El momento tan anhelado ha llegado, pero no puede demostrar su alegría. Debe ser serio. Es el Director, después de todo. Así que, sin asomo de la emoción que lo embarga en su voz, dice la palabra mágica.

– ¡¡Acción...!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificar

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**A Un Mal Fin Sigue Una Continuación Diez Veces Peor **(Envuelto en llamas)

Ok, empecemos con un pequeño recordatorio: Rei regresó a su pueblecito perdío entre las montañas, Max se fue a pasar una temporada con su madre, Kai está en quien-sabe-donde, y Kenny y Tyson regresaron a su ciudad natal, que nunca hemos sabido como se llama y que a decir verdad no nos interesa. Kenny está sentado en la escuela con su laptop, esperando que empiecen las clases. Bueno, eso pasa cuando llegas dos horas antes de la entrada, pero cada quien sus mañas. Evidentemente, todos sus compañeros estaban muy impresionados de que los bladefixers hubieran ganado el campeonato mundial, y muchos creían que el asunto del campeonato había sido una broma de mal gusto. Otros más estaban firmemente convencidos de que el Yoblade no existía, y que todo era una ilusión enferma de algún sociópata. Ahora que sabemos todo esto, quizá algunos neófitos se pregunten: ¿qué es un Yoblade? Pues bien, un yoblade es como un yo-yo, pero los dos lados que lo conforman tienen la estructura de un beyblade. En una yo-batalla, pierde aquel cuyo yoblade deja de girar y/o se le rompe y/o se le enreda la cuerda, salvo ocasiones especiales en que hay que hacer ciertos trucos con el yoblade para ganar. Un encuentro de yoblade parece una mezcla de esgrima con tenis de mesa, así que requiere más esfuerzo físico que el beyblade, y sí hay posibilidad comprobable de recibir daños (a veces serios) en una yo-batalla. ¿Algo más que quieran saber? Pregunten, que no muerdo... mucho. Bueno, el caso es que no como gente, porque no sé donde han estado y podría darme salmonelosis, diarrea y/u otras afecciones intestinales y/o estomacales. Pero ése no es el punto, así que olvidémonos de estos temas tan escabrosos y profundos. Volvamos al asunto que nos atañe. Kenny en la escuela, compañeros incrédulos que dudan de la veracidad del campeonato, una niña molesta que conoceremos luego y que mejor no acercársele, y Tyson... Tyson... Tyson retrasado en todos los sentidos de la palabra, como siempre. Veamos que es lo que le ha acontecido (saca una carpeta) bien... la triste historia de Tyson comienza a las seis de la mañana, cuando su despertador sonó... y él lo arrojó por la ventana. Siguió dormido hasta las... siete cuarenta y cinco a.m., cuando su abuelo comenzó a cantar a voz en cuello "Aaaaa-y-aaaaaaa-y-aaaaaa... Haría todo por que estuvieras aquí, oh, oh, ¡lo siento!... Aaaaa-y-aaaaaaa-y-aaaaaa, hoy me equivoqué, me precipité, pero por favor, oh, oh, ¡lo siento!" **ζ**Belinda, "Lo Siento"**ζ**... con su melodiosa voz de tenor. Total, que con tanto alarido no podía dormir, y, ya que estaba despierto, se dio cuenta de que tenía que decidirse heroicamente entre dos disyuntivas:

O se quedaba en casa a soportar a su achacoso y senil abuelo, o

b) Iba a la escuela, a enfrentar a la insidiosa escuincla citada en antecedentes.

... dado que si quería ir a la escuela debía darse prisa, escogió la opción b, pues siempre quedaba el recurso de fingir una súbita enfermedad, salirse de la escuela y vagar por la ciudad. Iba expedito hacia la casa de estudios, cuando su senil y achacoso abuelo se lanzó sobre él, espada-de-madera-de-cuyo-nombre-no-puedo-acordarme en mano, pero el buen Bachoco **ζ**nota para los neófitos: Kori, Yemita y Bachoco son sinónimos de "Tyson" en este fic, y en todos los demás que escriba su servidora**ζ** esquivó al más puro estilo Matrix el ataque, y los perjudicados fueron unos bonsáis que, heridos en su dignidad y fúricos por la agresividad inmotivada, recogieron sus macetas y se fueron, follaje en alto, a un vivero del otro lado de la ciudad, no sin antes dirigir miradas despreciativas al abuelo, miradas que dejaban claro que, en otoño, se iba a enterar de lo que era adorar a Zeus en tierra de cristianos fanatistas.

Pero no es de nuestra incumbencia lo que sea que planeen los bonsáis. Basta decir que Kori dirigióse raudo y veloz hacia aquel bienamado lugar donde bebería la sabiduría de su propia fuente. Y llegó tarde.

Ð– Ð– _**Tercer Principio de Luposchainsky de apresúrese-y-espere:** _Ð– Ð–

_Si está atrasado, llegará demasiado tarde. _

Llegó justo después de que la maestra hubiera pasado su nombre en la lista. La bondadosa instructora lo pasó por alto, porque ni la Virgen de las Catacumbas podría lograr el milagro de que Tyson se volviera puntual, o que tuviera cerebro. Bastante habían hecho los santos con que aprendiera a hablar. Pero quien no pasó por alto la pequeña (y predecible) falta de Tyson fue esa persona que hemos mencionado muy de mal grado. Su voz, una blasfema combinación de sonidos. Su faz, un atentado contra la vista. Su carácter, capaz de agriar la leche antes de la ordeña. Su nombre, Hilary.

– TYSON!!!!! SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE LLEGAS A ESTAS HORAS?!?!?!

– eeeh... porque se me hizo tarde– fue la "hábil"(?) respuesta de Bachoco

– Eso – señaló con furia La Molesta Molestia (ósease Hilary) – es evidente

– n.nU Hilary, por favor, siéntate – pidió la maestra con cautela. Con Suma cautela.

– Pero maestra! Como jefa de grupo no puedo permitir...

Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– **_Ley de Wellington acerca de la autoridad:_** Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð–

_La crema sube a la superficie. _

_También la escoria._

– ... este comportamiento!!! Sugiero un castigo!!! Que se quede a limpiar toda la escuela con un cepillo de dientes después de clases!!!

– Sí, Hilary, como quieras – se rindió la maestra con un suspiro

– PERO QUE?!?!?!?! – exclamó Tyson

Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð–_**Cadena alimenticia escolar: **_Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð–

_Los Maestros temen al Director. El Director teme al Inspector. El Inspector teme al Coordinador de Zona. El Coordinador de Zona teme al Delegado Regional. El Delegado Regional teme al Secretario Federal. El Secretario Federal teme a los Padres de Familia. Los Padres de Familia temen a los niños. Y los condenados niños no le temen a nadie!!!_

Y después de otras muchas situaciones que hicieron que la pobre maestra tomara la firme resolución de suicidarse, llegó el "después de clases". Lo que no sabía Hilary era que Tyson tenía que ir a un pequeño torneo de exhibición ese día, por lo que no estaba muy dispuesto que digamos a quedarse toda la tarde y parte de la noche y quizá hasta dos semanas después lavando la escuela con un cepillo de dientes, por lo que urdió un plan. Un plan infalible. Hilary lo vigilaba mientras él trabajaba, con todo el aire de un capataz con un látigo de siete colas en mano. De hecho, traía un látigo de.... unas quince colas en mano, y lo hacía restallar de vez en cuando simple y llanamente por el afán de infartar a Tyson. Entonces el pobre y explotado Bachoco decidió poner el plan en acción.

– Agh... – se quejó, dejándose caer y poniendo las manos sobre su estómago

– ¬.¬U ese truco es muy viejo, Tyson.

– Hilary... no... es... un... truco. . .

– ¬.¬U ándale, pues. Te creo.

– AGH! – el intestino de Tyson salió por su boca

– ô.o ¿Tyson?

– ».« aggghhhhh... – la sangre inundaba todo el cuarto.

– ó.ò Tyson!!!!

– yo... estoy... bien... – la piel y el cabello se le caían a pedazos. Tyson estaba empapado de un sudor frío y empezó a vomitar... el cerebro **ζ**c/p: su escaso cerebro**ζ** empezaba a salir por su nariz. En pocas palabras: estaba muriendo.

– ó.ò no, no estás bien **ζ**c/p: ¬.¬U no! ¿A poco? Mira que si no dices nadie se da cuenta**ζ** – y, diciendo esto, salió corriendo a buscar a la pobre y torturada maestra. Apenas se perdió de la vista, Bachoco recogió su intestino, su sangre, su cabello, su piel y su cerebro **ζ**c/p: ¿cerebro? ¿_Cuál _cerebro?**ζ**; y aprovechó para salir raudo y veloz por una ventana... y después de saltar recordó que estaba en un cuarto piso.

– O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

... pero se salvó porque también recordó que llevaba un paracaídas bajo la cachucha, gorra, o como le llamen

– n-n uff. . .

Y así, se dirigió rápida y velozmente al "torneo", que se llevaría a cabo en una pequeña tiendita. Llegó justo a tiempo, pues ya se había decidido quien sería su rival. Rival que lo derrotó con una facilidad tan sorprendente que parecía que el seudo-campeón del mundo era muchisísisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo menos que un aficionado. El sujeto que con tanta facilidad había derrotado a Tyzon llevaba una curiosa "capa" que más parecía toga pero... bueno, de hecho, se parecía al trajecito de los Tres Mosqueteros, sólo que sin el cinto ni la cruz y con una capucha extraña que no dejaba ver quien era. Se hacía llamar "El Señor X", nombre muy usado y gastado, pero que de todos modos pasa.

Evidentemente, el buen Tyson no podía quedarse así. Despotricó y pataleó un montón de tiempo, pero eso, obviamente, de nada le sirvió. El misterioso "Señor X" le dijo algo más o menos de que "Cuando estés listo, búscame para la revancha" o algo así, la verdad es que como todo el público había empezado a abuchear y lanzarle alimentos a Tyson no se podía oír bien. Y, también obviamente, el buen Kenny recopiló los datos en la bienamada laptop, ya que sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Sentía que había un GRAN problema con el yoblade del Señor Mi-Nombre-Está-Choteado-Y-Me-Vale. Suponía que había una razón lógica, comprobable y concreta del porqué Tyson fue derrotado con tan flagrante facilidad. Creía él, pues, que el Sr. X había hecho alguna clase de chanchullo, tranza, chapuza, ardid, o trampa.

Y, por las Enchiladas Suizas, tenía toda la razón.

Pero de eso hablaremos en el siguiente capítulo de Yoblade: Bdeburro-aFuerzas, que verán... /sonrisa enigmática/ pronto. De momento, confórmense con saber que... (un helicóptero se estrella contra un submarino). Sí, eso es parte de lo que va a pasar. Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque dicho ser revive y les nada en el estómago. Bytes!

-- ... perfecto! -- dice el Productor con sarcasmo -- justo lo que quería! Un primer capítulo confuso y rebuscado 

-- espera, que aún falta lo mejor -- responde el Director con un aire enigmático.

-- Y podría alguien decirme porqué hay tantas leyes y preceptos confusos?

-- porque se pretende que Yoblade sea una serie altamente educativa. Muchas de las revelaciones que se hacen aquí no las conocen ni los que tienen maestría en las universidades de boston

-- ¬¬ hay INFINIDAD de cosas que los que hicieron la maestría en esas universidades ignoran

-- U-U ya lo sé.

Y por si todavía hay alguien que no lo sepa, las respuestas a los reviews se dan en los mismos reviews.


	2. Here come the men in black

—dense prisa! —conmina el Director al Equipo de Producción— el productor va a llegar en cualquier momento y no hemos terminado de grabar!

—¬.¬ ya vamos... —rezonga el Eq de Prod.

—»O« muévanse!

—¬¬ MMMMMMMMMMMMMh!

—¬¬# a mí no me salgan con el "mmmmmh!"

El Eq de Prod suspira y empiezan a trabajar.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)  
_Poco tiempo hay para conquistar  
la medalla que te calificará  
y deberás caer  
para volver  
a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)  
_Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo  
y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,  
mi Pikachu siempre ganará,  
no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)  
_Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!  
YoBlade!  
¡Qué más da!

"**Here come the Men In Black... Men in Black..." ζ**"Men in Black", Will Smith**ζ** (Buscando al Sr. X)

Venga, prosigamos. Tyson, desazonado por su triste y predecible derrota, se retiró en silencio. Pero no podía perder el tiempo fuera de su casa, o al menos no en algún lugar que pudiera ser visible, dado que cuando Hilary se diera cuenta de que toda su moribundez había sido fingida, lo fastidiaría hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión de todos los presentes. Lo que él no sabía era que Hilary ya habíase percatado del ardid. Y estaba iracunda. En cuanto lo encontrara, reduciríalo a nimios pedazos de carne molida, después lo reconstruiría y lo volvería a machacar hasta que no pudiera más. Luego dejaría que se lo comieran unos alacranes, víboras y demás criaturitas hermosas de los desiertos, les haría que lo escupieran y lo volvieran a pegar para poder lanzarle polvos pica-pica y, finalmente, lo mandaría a la isla de Clipperton para que muriera lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero entonces recordó que no podría llevarlo a la isla de Clipperton porque era temporada de huracanes y probablemente el barco naufragaría y llegaría a algún lugar habitado; que los polvos pica-pica, por alguna extraña razón, no podían conseguirse en ningún lado desde hace dos meses; que las víboras, los alacranes y todos esos bellos seres no comían porquerías; que era pacifista y no le gustaba machacar a la gente; que no tenía un molino de carne para arrojarlo en él; y que, en el fondo, no estaba tan molesta por lo de la enfermedad fingida. Después de todo, ya se esperaba algo así.

Y ellos dos no eran los únicos con problemas y dilemas. Kenny estaba de luto, pues la batalla, por alguna extraña razón, había afectado su laptop. ¿O había sido el refresco que le cayó encima? No, había funcionado perfectamente después de eso. ¿Y la caída desde un tercer piso? No, eso tampoco la había afectado. ¿El haberla metido en un horno de microondas? No, que va! Ya la había metido varias veces ahí y no había ocurrido ningún desperfecto **ζ**c/p: OoO quiero esa laptop**ζ**. Suspiró resignado, tomó el martillo y, dando un golpe en el attómetro preciso en el attosegundo preciso con exacta y precisamente 3.64x10-5 Newtons de fuerza, arregló su laptop, y, aplicando la misma técnica en su cabeza, logró recordar que el nombre del Encapuchado Anónimo era Ozuma, y comprendió que si había derrotado a Tyson con excesiva facilidad había sido porque usaba un Pokémon-bit invisible, y que Gustavo Adolfo no tenía control sobre el balón porque María Pancracia no era su madre, pero que eso podía resolverse usando tres yemas de huevo en el pastel y las claras en una mascarilla.

Y la bomba estalló al día siguiente. . .

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж**_ Corolario de Farnsdick al Quinto Corolario: _**Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж  
_Después de que las cosas han ido de mal en peor, el ciclo se repetirá._

...pues Tyson, para variar, llegó tarde; Hilary, para variar, le riñó; la maestra, para variar, no pudo hacer nada; los demás alumnos, para variar, tampoco hicieron nada; el periódico, para variar, llegó tarde y mojado; la selección mexicana de fútbol varonil, para variar, hizo el ridículo; un grupo beligerante en alguna nación cuyo nombre no mencionaremos, para variar, apedreó la embajada de EUA para protestar por el elevado precio de los boletos de lotería; al volkswagen sedan de mi maestra de inglés, para variar, le falta una de sus autopartes; la maestra de gramática, para variar, aburrió, confundió y hartó a todos sus alumnos; la pareja de cuyos, para variar, exigiéronme lechuga de malas maneras; y, finalmente, la tasa de interés interbancario a 28 días subió por las nubes, para variar. Y esta serie de sucesos que podrían parecer aislados fueron la causa de que Max y Rei también fueran abordados por extraños sujetos con capas más extrañas aún, y fueran derrotados en un encuentro de yoblade, y fueran muy indignados a darle la queja al rey, o, para que se entienda mejor, 01010111011000110101010001000010100100100010010101010101010010010101010101111010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010000010101010111111000101111001111111000010101010101011, o, en una traducción libre, "le contaron a Kenny todas sus penas, quejáronse indeciblemente con él mediante cartas y éste último sólo pudo pensar en lo curioso de que hubiera pasado algo tan similar a personas que, si bien son muy anímicamente unidas, están físicamente alejadas". Como era de esperarse, Kenny no pudo hacer nada al respecto, al menos no hasta que hubiera finalizado el diseño y construcción de su máquina del tiempo que, al paso en que iba, estaría terminada dos o tres semanas después de que hubiera encontrado un cable de triniquelita sódica, que no habían surtido en la tienda los últimos dos meses debido a la escasez de sodio purificado, refinado, destilado y amalgamado. Pero¡en fin! Qué se le iba a hacer. Y lo que le aconteció a Rei y a Max provocó que el precio de las tortillas aumentara, que el queso asadero escaseara, y que el primo del vecino del hermano del amigo del tío del cuñado del compadre del abuelo de Tyson no llegara a tiempo a su trabajo, lo que a su vez generó que el pequeño e inocente Bachoco tuviera que quedarse a limpiar otra vez... ¿o sería más apropiado decir "esta vez"?

... pues "esta vez", Kori tampoco se quedó. Huyó en cuanto pudo. No me pregunten como lo hizo. Yo sólo descubro los trucos de los ilusionistas y de los proselitistas, no de los escapistas ni de los silogistas. Para su desgracia, habían escondido en su gorra un trozo de un metal único, traído de las lejanas lunas de Ajuris 4, y eso fue detectado oportunamente por un radar, que activó una alarma, que alertó a sus captoras de su escape. Y se lanzaron en su búsqueda. Y lo encontraron. Y él, a su vez, encontró al misterioso Sr. X.

Y Tyson precipitose, desenfundó su mano del guante blanco que había usado desde que se ordenó caballero de la Santa Orden de la Virgen de las Catacumbas, propinó senda bofetada con la prenda al extraño encapuchado, quien aceptó el lance y sacó a relucir el yoblade, y

dispusiéronse a pelear sin recordar lo molesto que fue que (en su primer enfrentamiento) el público, harto de un espectáculo tan gastado, hubiérase ido a ver una película, que resultó un tremendo churro y sintiéronse timados por la vida, y de entonces en adelante se dedicaron a labores altruistas, creativas o lucrativas dependiendo de sus gustos, preferencias y talentos. Muchos llegaron muy alto, y entonces el avión se quedó sin gasolina y se quedaron a vivir para siempre en una isla hasta entonces no habitada por ningún ser humano. Pero la vida y milagros de quienes presenciaron la primera parte del duelo, relatada en el capítulo anterior, no son de nuestro interés. Lo que nos interesa es, precisamente, el duelo actual. Pues bien, para variar, Tyson iba perdiendo, pero milagrosamente... perdió. Y perdió porque llamó a su Pokémon-bit, Dragonair, una y mil veces, pero éste nunca hizo acto de presencia. Ozuma, es decir, El Encapuchado Anónimo, parecía molesto por la ausencia de Dragonair. Y Kenny seguía sospechando que había algo extraño. Es más: ahora había DOS situaciones anormales. Y él no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la respuesta a dichas incógnitas. Abrumado por el peso de una situación desconocida, se dedicó a jugar solitario hasta que Tyson le llamó para que se fueran, pues estaba cansado de tanta humillación. Fuéronse.

Y Tyson volvió a estar fúrico, porque Ozuma lo había derrotado otra vez.

Y Hilary volvió a estar iracunda, dado que Tyson había escapado otra vez.

Y Kenny volvió a estar de luto, pues su laptop se había descompuesto otra vez.

Y unos misteriosos hombres de negro habían observado todo, y no sintieron lástima por Tyson, pero aguardaron los eventos.

Y por ahora esta chorrada se queda en "Continuará".

Y sé que no ha habido la más mínima interacción con los personajes

Y no me importa

Y todo empieza con "Y"

Y ya no tengo nada más que decir, salvo un anuncio: Hay OTRO fic de Labyrinth increíblemente bueno. Busquen "Consecuencias Inesperadas", la traducción de BlazeVein es soberbia. Si también ven uno de "Amor, Odio y Decisiones", o algo por el estilo, recomiendo que no lo lean porque ése fue traducido con un programa, y es hartamente difícil entenderlo, aunque lo leí en inglés y también está interesante.

Y ya acabé con mis anuncios.

Y ahora les invito a cuidarse, a portarse mal y a no tomar agua si comen pescado.

Y me despido diciéndoles "Bytes!".

—otra vez... —suspira el Productor

—es que ésa es la idea —le dice el Director, otra vez con aire enigmático.


	3. Que Pentatlón ni que chocho!

-- que rayos... -- suspira el Director -- ¿ya están listos? Hoy es día de entrega y nos falta terminar este capítul...

-- pero Sr. Director -- lo interrumpe el Encargado de Luces -- ya terminamos.

-- ô.o ¿que hicieron QUÉ?

-- n-n sí, queríamos sorprenderlo

-- ¿Y QUIEN LES DIJO QUE HICIERAN ESO?

-- o.oU eeeeh...

-- ¬¬ más les vale que lo hayan hecho bien, o les descontaré el sueldo de una semana.

Un escalofrío recorrió al Equipo de Producción mientras el Director se dirigía hacia una pantalla e insertaba el vídeo del último capítulo grabado...

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Que Pentatlón ni que chocho! **(Buscando a Dragoon)

Y ha llegado el momento de continuar. Recordemos que Dragonair no dio señales de vida y por lo tanto Tyson perdió. Pues bien, recordemos también que Kenny lleva un buen rato de convivencia con su pokémon-bit, pues desde el principio de los tiempos Jynx ha estado encerrada en su laptop. Esta curiosa situación se dio porque el niño sin ojos intentó hacer entrar a Jynx a su pokébola a través de la laptop, ocasionando un deslizamiento positrónico de los nanobots de la ROM, que pasaron a ser parte de la RAM, dejando sus plazas listas para recibir a su nueva ocupante, Jynx. Y, por una módica cantidad, usted también puede tener a Jynx como su sistema operativo, con las ventajas de ser un auto-anti-virus, un sistema operativo altamente fácil de manejar y con la capacidad de ejecutar casi cualquier archivo, además de calcular con excesiva velocidad y eficacia magnitudes incuantificables, como el poder de otros pokémon-bits, las rpm de los yoblades, el número de chupadas que hay que dar para llegar al centro de una paleta de caramelo con una goma de mascar en el centro **ζ**c/p: no más "golazos" (publicidad gratuita) inmerecidos. He dicho**ζ**, los votos del Partido (interferencia) en el vecino estado libre e independiente de Durango, el desgaste de las fibras de nylon del elástico de las calcetas y los nanogramos exactos de detergente necesarios para lavar cada carga de ropa. Todo esto por la nimia, por la intrascendente, por la irrelevante cantidad de $10,500; diez mil quinientos devaluados pesos mexicanos.

Pero regresemos al hecho de que Kenny y Jynx han hecho profundos, extensos análisis psicológicos sobre las relaciones entre pokémons y los seres humanos.

Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– **_Ley de Mann (generalizada): _**Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð–

_Si un científico descubre un hecho publicable, éste se convertirá en el centro de su teoría._

... las tesis que publicaron en conjunto se han convertido en la base de los estudios para extraer pokémons-bit de materia inerte, como rocas, pasto, lava o metales, en una nuevamente retomada y a la vez extraña alianza de la Alquimia con la Física y de la Metafísica con la Química y la Sociología, de la Geología con la sistemántica y de la Quiromancia con la Murphyología y la Astrología.

Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– **_Corolario (de la Ley de Mann): _**Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð–

_Su teoría, a la vez, se convertirá en el centro de todo pensamiento científico_

... pero nunca se encontró una aplicación práctica de las hipótesis formuladas. Excepto, quizá, esta vez. Esta vez, Kenny y Jynx se proponían entender los complicados procesos mentales por los cuales Dragonair había decidido simple y llanamente no obedecer las órdenes de Bachoco. Y tenían una hipótesis bastante probable. Creían que Dragonair, por alguna razón, no había _escuchado_ las antes mencionadas órdenes, sea porque traía puestos unos audífonos, sea porque estaba dormido, sea por la situación económica de Estambul, sea por lo que hubiera sido. O, tal vez, fue que creyó que Tyson estaba bromeando. Lo que sea que _realmente_ haya pasado por la mente de Dragonair, sólo lo sabe él. Quien mejor que el propio Dragonair para conocer sus elucubraciones, sus divagaciones y sus cavilaciones.

Pero, de cualquier modo, había que intentar averiguar el _por qué_ sin detenerse mucho a pensar en el _cómo. _Kenny y Tyson habían quedado de verse en el parque para iniciar la maniobra, pero Kenny tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Hilary, y después ambos tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con los Hombres de Negro, que pensaron que Hilary era la Bruja de Blair **ζ**c/p: ¬¬U y con justa razón**ζ** y que Kenny era un cuerpo-androide para huevos de Gánzer, del planeta Gánzer/Melde, probablemente el prófugo que la justicia de Comporellon venía buscando desde hace veinte días métricos. Comprendieron su error después de arrancarle la cara a Kenny y verificar que, debajo de ella, había huesos, músculos, órganos visuales y una masa encefálica de proporciones y condiciones normales, pero ningún huevo de Gánzer. Entonces procedieron a examinar todo el organismo de Kenny. Y, desde la tráquea hasta el más mínimo nervio de la articulación del dedo meñique del pie izquierdo, no encontraron rastros del buscado huevo de Gánzer. Entonces reensamblaron a Kenny, se disculparon por la confusión y los desmemoriaron con ese foquito extraño de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme.

Y entonces llegaron los otros hombres de negro, que los secuestraron, llamaron a Tyson y lo forzaron a correr al otro extremo de la ciudad en menos de 10 minutos. Pero Tyson los superó en astucia, y se fue en bicicleta. Entonces le ordenaron correr a otro lugar más lejano en menos tiempo, pero una vez más, Tyson los superó en astucia, y tomó un taxi. Y por tercera vez le mandaron ir a un lugar infinitamente más lejano, y Tyson los superaba en astucia, pero no en medios. Pues no había bicicletas, patinetas o patines donde se encontraba, no tenía dinero para el camión y mucho menos para un taxi, y no encontró un alma caritativa que le diera un aventón.

Así pues, Tyson corrió 5000 metros en menos de quince minutos, y entonces le ordenaron que corriera la misma distancia en menos de diez minutos, y él lo hizo. Al borde de la taquicardia, cansado, más muerto que vivo, jadeando más que mil perros juntos en las tardes de verano, sudando mares, exhausto y rendido llegó a su destino, un pequeño puerto en las afueras, oloroso a pescados frescos, aceite, agua salada y madera de barco.

Y entonces le ordenaron abordar una lancha. Lancha que no sabía manejar, así que describió una trayectoria browniana hasta su siguiente parada: un barco abandonado. Mil años después, su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatatara-tatara-nieto encontraría un costillar carbonizado en medio de un desierto, y se preguntaría como llegó un barco a esas latitudes. Y entonces recordaría, como si lo hubiera vivido él mismo, que, mil años antes, su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo había llegado hasta ese barco, había encontrado a su amigo Kenny y a la insidiosa Hilary encerrados en una jaula de vidrio irrompible de las que siempre salen en las películas y en las caricaturas, y que un sujeto indeterminado le dijo que tendría que "yobatallar" y ganar para rescatarlos, y que su rival fue un extraño robot parecido a un cangrejo, con un sistema operativo que prácticamente podía leerle la mente, y que la única manera de ganar era lograr que Dragonair saliera al combate. Pero Dragonair no salía. Y Tyson perdió. **ζ**c/p: ¬¬U duh. ¿Y cuándo no?**ζ**

Y el gas venenoso empezó a inundar el cubículo en el que estaban Kenny y Hilary. Se le unieron las trescientas lanzas que salieron de las paredes, que decidieron acercarse peligrosamente las unas a las otras. Y de repente todo se detuvo. Las luces se fueron. Y todo a causa de que había llegado uno de los dúos legendarios de entre los piratas, los únicos, los inigualables... **ζ**c/p: O¬O los guapísimos**ζ**

¿Pero qué hacían ahí? ¿Por qué desviarse tanto de las rutas que usualmente manejaban? ¿Por qué entrar en un barco abandonado donde no había nada que robar? ¿Qué extraña mezcla de circunstancias había llevado al Capitán Jack Sparrow y a Will Turner a ese viejo cascarón?

– ¿Podrías decirme qué hacemos aquí? – pregunta Will **ζ**c/p: O/¬/O jejeje... están en lo oscurito... /auto-cachetada/ ¬.¬# control! No abusaré de esta situación**ζ**

– Ya te dije – empieza el Capitán Sparrow **ζ**c/p: nOn mi héroe. Mi ídolo**ζ** – que los pupilos no hacen preguntas

– ¿Y quién dijo que era tu pupilo?

Sparrow le dirige una mirada de "no seas mamila" y prosigue.

– Estamos aquí – hace una pausa y mira alrededor – porque el fondo de este barco está cubierto de una espesa capa de ate de guayaba

– OoO Vaya... – responde Will, conmocionado ante la deliciosa posibilidad de tantos metros cúbicos de exquisito ate de guayaba

– Ahora... creo que podemos llegar hacia abajo – consulta su brújula – por esta puerta. – dice, abriendo la antes citada puerta y liberando, sin darse cuenta, a Hilary y Kenny. Las lanzas, el gas y las paredes habían regresado a su estado anterior, pues querían pasar por buenos elementos ante las visitas. Nada peor para un pobre barco abandonado lleno de trampas que el hecho de que un marinero, que puede comprender cabalmente su intrincado y profundo lenguaje, descubra que no es un buen camarada. Y sería peor si el marinero en cuestión es alguien de la talla del Excelentísimo Capitán Jack Sparrow. Eso sería imperdonable para el pobre viejo barco, _yes, Sir_.

Sparrow y Turner llegaron al fondo del barco, usaron unas aspiradoras y se fueron con la carga de ate de guayaba. Apenas se percataron de esto los cocineros del barco, empezaron a preparar _más_ ate de guayaba para la próxima visita del dúo dinámico, que sería a más tardar dos meses después, según habían prometido, y quizás los reyes puedan romper sus promesas, pero los marinos no.

Y Kenny, Tyson y Hilary salieron también del barco, subieron a la lancha, regresaron al puerto, fueron a sus casas, y trataron de olvidar todo el asunto y dormir un poco.

Y como son sólo estúpidos prospectos de seres humanos, lo consiguieron.

Y ya sé que esta historia es confusa, que no tiene interacción y que es una sarta de sandeces.

Y les digo que, antes del fin, comprenderán todo.

Y me encanta empezar frases con "Y".

Y, una vez más, les recomiendo cuidarse, portarse mal y no beber agua si comen pescado.

Bytes!

* * *

El Eq de Prod espera temblando la sentencia

-- ... U-U bueno, no estuvo del todo mal

El Eq de Prod suspira aliviado

-- U-U si ese rollo confuso está bien...-- empezó el Productor

-- ¬¬ EST bien. -- le espetó el Director.

**_El Equipo de Producción y los personajes de YoBlade: BdeBurro-aFuerzas les desean a los lectores un feliz Día de la Estupidez Demencial Simplista (26 de octubre de 2004) y un próspero Maldito Día de las Malditas Maldiciones (27 de octubre de 2004)_**


	4. Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

-- maldición!! Apúrense, porque ya se nos vino el día de entrega -- exclama el Director, frenético

-- Sí, señor, enseguida, señor!! -- le responde militarmente el Eq de Prod a coro

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Ya llegó por quien lloraban! **(Adivina quién volvió a la ciudad)

Tyson, Hilary y Kenny estaban consternados, pues el barco misteriosamente se había hundido. Y no había razón para tal cosa. ¿Acaso el ate pesaba demasiado? ¿Las calderas habían explotado? ¿Se había abierto un boquete en el casco? ¿o simplemente había decidido morir? Pues los barcos escogen su hora, y la de sus marineros. Es normal que un marino muera por desagradarle al barco, quien decide tirarle el mástil encima o cosas por el estilo. O claro, podría ser que la compañía tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de cobrar el seguro. Me inclino a creer que la compañía quería cobrar el seguro y como el barco quería morir, no opuso resistencia, porque se hundió muy cerca del puerto. En fin!

Además, estaban intrigados porque Dragonair hubiera hecho acto de presencia en el último momento, cuando ya no servía de nada. Esto se debía, según las teorías de Kenny y Jynx, a que a Dragonair le había dado un buen de miedo el pelear contra el pokémon bit invisible del tal Ozuma. Y el pobre Dragonair no se acabó la carrilla. Aquí, Hilary se consternó. ¿Qué carrizos era un pokémon bit? ¿Y por qué Rei y Max ya no habían dado señales de vida? ¿Y si estaban atrás de los pokémon bit de los bladefixers, habrían atacado a Kai? ¿Si una vaca no hace caso, se está haciendo el buey? ¿Si una vaca se hace buey, el buey se puede hacer vaca? ¿Si el buey se hace vaca, es trasvesti? ¿Hay operación de cambio de sexo para los bobinos? ¿Por qué rayos les estoy preguntando todo esto? Esos son misterios del tercer milenio.

Regresemos a Kai. ¿Acaso esperaban que él fuera llorando a buscarlos, caso de que un encapuchado anónimo decidiera atacarlo alevosamente? Nosotros sabemos que no. Así pues, hemos decidido investigar a fondo el paradero y ocupaciones de Kai. Lo localizamos por mera suerte. Andábamos "boteando" en un crucero, e inocentemente fui a pedir cooperación a un carro negro **ζ **eeeeh... sí lo hice varias veces... o.oU y en una camioneta negra me dieron cooperación dos individuos con pinta de mafiosos... n-nU bueno, un poco de lavado de dinero no afecta al país... más de lo que ya está **ζ **Y aunque el vidrio estaba bastante polarizado, tuvieron que bajarlo. Y oh, sí! Todos los presentes vimos claramente a Kai en ese auto, en el asiento de atrás. Así pues, instalamos discretamente un micrófono oculto, con el pretexto de que era la etiquetita para que ya no les pidieran **ζ **»-«U leches, nos dieron bien poquitas **ζ **Y así fue como averiguamos que Kai seguía tan expresivo como siempre, y que su mayordomo era bastante parlanchín. Nos enteramos de los amoríos de la ama de llaves con el jardinero de la casa de enfrente, nos enteramos de la corrupción que había en cierta seudo-organización de beneficencia, averiguamos en que se quedó la novela y que el buen Kai iba a un internado.

Y lo seguimos. Y vimos algo muy, muy curioso. Apenas había entrado, tan indiferentemente como sólo él puede hacerlo, un individuo extraño lo abordó.

-- OoO no... no puede ser... sí, sí eres!! Eres Kai, ¿verdad? ¿Kai de los bladefixers? ¿los campeones mundiales? WAAAAAAAAA!! No puedo creerlo!! Soy tu fan número uno!

Claro que Kai lo ignoró, y se fue... o al menos trató de irse.

-- espera, espera!! -- continuó el individuo éste -- ¿me das tu autógrafo? Me llamo Wyatt! Eh... espera!!

Para su buena suerte, esta vez sí pudo huir. Y Wyatt atormentó a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo... bueno, más bien, a todo aquel que no pudiera negarse a escucharlo, la vida y milagros de Kai Hiwatari, incluso al propio Kai. Sobre todo, nuestro buen Wyatt estaba intrigado por el rumor de que Hiwatari se había retirado de una vez y para siempre del yoblade.

Una noche... bueno, más bien una tarde... eeeh... digamos que una tarde-noche, Kai estaba contemplando abstraídamente el paisaje que se observaba desde una de tantas ventanas. Y, oh sí! Una vez más, Wyatt llegó a ofrecer su compañía... o, más bien, a imponerla. Kai ya estaba pensando en darle un buen puñetazo, when de repente, un yoblade rompió una ventana, de la que saltó un madero y rompió un foco, que al estallar arrojó un cable a una puerta, que se partió en dos e hizo un escándalo tan tremendo que uno de los... individuos que cuidan del bienestar de los chamacos se asomara y les dijera que dejaran de estar jorobando, y que les cobrarían la puerta, el foco y la ventana. Kai saltó a través de la ventana para ver de donde venía el tal yoblade. Vio que un sujeto grande... MUY grande salía corriendo, y dedujo por inferencia lógica que fue él el chistocito del yoblade. Así pues, lo siguió hasta un claro del Bosque Negro, ignorando las arañas gigantes que lo vigilaban desde sus telarañas **ζ **duh. Ni modo que desde la feria **ζ **Y el individuo grandote retó a Kai, y Kai repitió, corroborando frente a un atónito y metiche Wyatt, que ya se había retirado del yoblade. El individuo de desmesuradas proporciones arrojó su yoblade con furia contra un árbol... y el árbol cayó... justo a 2.5 centímetros de Kai. Pero Wyatt no había visto bien, y creyó que Hiwatari ya estaba hecho puré, así que se puso un poco... histérico y dramático. Claro que tanto Kai como el sujeto grandote sabían que clase de lance se había desarrollado ahí. Kai le dijo al individuo gigantáceo que se largara mucho a... a chi... a Chihuahua a un baile. Y entonces llegaron los sujetos que se supone velan por la seguridad de los jóvenes, preguntando qué pasaba.

-- Tomando en cuenta el ritmo del oleaje de Honolulu, la hipotenusa del triángulo escaleno STU, la tasa de interés interbancaria a 28 días, el ciclo de vida de las sanguijuelas, la fase lunar, la posición de Marte, el estado del hígado del Tío Paco, los bytes de memoria libre que le quedan a la pc del Director de la escuela Santo Tomás De Los Pelos Parados Que A Narizazos Su Pie Le Dejaste Mad... Golpeado **ζ** XP extrañaba escribir eso **ζ **el precio del disco de Dalí y los nanosegundos exactos que dura la canción de los elefantes que se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, ¿Marta Elvira logrará ver convertido en realidad su sueño de convertirse en bailarina de quebradita? -- recitaba un maestro pesadamente al día siguiente del incidente con el sujeto grandot... bueno, carajo!! Ya sabemos todos que se llama Dunga, ¿no? ¿puedo llamarlo así? Es que ya me harté de escribir "el individuo grandote". Joer! Si les gusta. Le voy a decir Dunga y Sanseacabó.

Y entonces, sonó el timbre, y Kai se vio por fin libre de todas esas estupideces que enseñan en las escuelas y que JAMÁS se necesitan en la vida común, de lo contrario, le habría censurado a Hiwatari el no saber que la respuesta era "No, porque la Tía Casimira de Marta Elvira tiene dolor de cabeza". Pero vamos a lo que debemos ir. Kai se escapó del internado un rato, como es obvio. Si se escapó de la abadía, un pequeño internado no es problema.

Pero el pegoste de Wyatt lo vio, y decidió seguirlo. Y lo siguió hasta el Cuartel del Cartel del Grinch **ζ** nota para los neófitos: el cartel del Grinch es el equivalente a los blade sharks **ζ** , que Kai casi casi había convertido en una especie de oficina. Y Wyatt no pudo evitar dar un grito de emoción al ver los montones de trofeos de yoblade de Kai, a Moltres y una foto de los bladefixers, que era la misma que Hilary había visto un día antes en la pc del jefe, declarando con un falso buen gusto que Kai era MUY guapo. Pero si cree que nos engaña, se equivoca. Todos sabemos que lo hizo para ver si le daba celos al insulso y poco suspicaz Bachoco. Pero volvamos con Wyatt, que está diciendo estúpidas mentiras como "no quiero ser una molestia". Y el tal Dunga volvió a atacar, y destrozó todo el lugar, y Kai tuvo que arrojar a Wyatt por la ventana para romper el vidrio y poder salir.

Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð–**_ Primera Ley de Bromberg sobre la reparación_** Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– **_de automóviles aplicada a Yoblade:_** Ð– Ð– Ð–

_Cuando se presenta la necesidad, cualquier objeto o herramienta a la mano se convierte en martillo_

Mmmh... luego la cosa fue algo confusa... fueron a uno de tantos puentes... a descansar del catorrazo que se dieron al saltar. Kai había sacado a Moltres y lo escondió en unas cajas. Mala idea. ¿Qué tal si alguien pasaba por ahí, se ponía a curiosear o decidía tirarlas? Y algo malo pasó, oh, sí! Wyatt, el metiche mayor, encontró una nota de Dunga para Kai, diciéndole que tenían que ajustar cuentas porque la contabilidad no estaba muy clara, en el techo de la Loonyversidad. Total, que Kai, todo bondad como es él, fue a cerciorarse de que las cosas no fueran tan malas para Wyatt. Trató de persuadirlo de que no peleara con Dunga. Pero Wyatt no hizo caso, y le dieron tremenda paliza. En una explosión de energía, salió volaaaando, a orbitar Saturno. Entonces, Kai aceptó por fin el reto de Dunga... una transición algo confusa... y el asunto acabó en empate, y Dunga se fue... y Kai empezó a reirse como un psicópata, porque ya podría regresar de su retiro.

Y continuaremos con esto en algún momento, en algún lugar...

* * *

-- bueno -- suspiró el productor -- al menos ya no es TAN confuso.

-- aunque -- reflexionó el director -- el nivel educativo también descendi


	5. Los Distribuidores Viales de México

-- ¿qué rayos pasa aquí? -- preguntó molesto el director, al ver que nadie estaba intentando grabar nada -- ¿por qué no están filmando?

-- porque no nos ha llegado el libreto -- respondió con inocencia y buena fe el buen Bachoco

-- ¬¬ bien -- dicho esto, el director se fue a donde se supone que se guardan, escriben, editan, amontonan y reborujan los libretos -- FLIIIIIIIINT!!! DONDE HINCAOS ESTA EL LIBRETO?!?!?

-- TT-TT sho... sho... sho juro que... no es mi culpa del todo...

-- ¬¬# no has terminado?!?!

-- TT-TT no

-- ¬¬###### Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE?!?!?!?!?!

-- TT-TT porque... porque...

-- ¬¬## suéltalo de una vez!!!

-- TT-TT porque quitaron el v-force de la tele abierta y ya están pasando el g-rev!!! Y nunca vi completo el v-force!!

-- ¬.¬ ¿y eso qué?

-- ¬¬## ¿como que "y eso qué"?

-- U-U tienes tu guía espiritual, ¿no?

-- ô.o pues sí, pero... escribir yoblade basándome sólo en la guía sería... sería... sería un atentado contra mi flojera!!!

-- U-U ni modo. Apúrate porque La Cadena (un trueno resuena) nos está presionando

-- ... en fin... no garantizo nada.

Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– **_Regla básica para los trabajadores de laboratorio: _**Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð– Ð–

_Cuando no sepa lo que está haciendo, hágalo nítidamente._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Los distribuidores viales de México **(La amenaza Magtram)

Mientras tanto, el individuo misterioso que retó a Tyson a pelearse contra un robot, llamado Gideon, estaba pelando papas. Pelar papas es un extraño pasatiempo que sirve de derivativo para las ocupaciones habituales (o "hobby"), pero altamente productivo, seguramente mucho más productivo que coleccionar estampitas o atrapar mariposas, o algunos de esos otros pasatiempos que sirven de derivativos para las ocupaciones habituales que son bastante simplones, y más convendría dedicar ese tiempo a... no sé... pelar papas, tal vez. Bueno, dejemos esto de las papas, las mariposas, las estampitas y los hombrecillos verdes que viven en Venus. El caso es que los dos hombres de negro... no, esperen! Hemos estado daltónicos todo este tiempo! Uno de ellos viste de morado y el otro de verde botella. Pues bien, el hombre de morado y el hombre de verde habían encontrado un yoluchador bastante talentoso llamado Sierpes **ζ **o Snakey, para los amigos de la serie original **ζ** a quien ofrecieron equipar su beyblade con esa misteriosa sustancia que ponen en los distribuidores viales de México que genera que siempre se caiga algún vehículo. Claro que no le dijeron que venía de nuestros laboratorios químicos, ni que el nombre genérico era "Asfalto reciclado mezclado con gelatina", sino que le dijeron, simplemente, que le pondrían un anillo de "Magtram". Le dijeron, claro, que los nuevos movimientos de su yoblade se debían a un poderoso campo magnético, no a que simplemente se derrapaba porque sí. Como quiera, el factor "Casualidad" en los movimientos de los yoblades equipados con Magtram aumenta, lo que podría ser una injusta ventaja, o una terrible desventaja. Pero eso depende del factor "Causalidad", que escapa a nuestra comprensión, y por lo tanto es inmune a todos nuestros intentos de afectarlo, salvo cuando decide deliberadamente salir afectado.

Pero Tyson y Kenny ignoraban todo eso, y decidieron buscar a Ozuma para que les dijera donde había comprado su simpática capa.

Y entonces, el tal Sierpes los abordó, como si fueran barco, y como si fueran barco vomitó sobre ellos, y como si fueran barco se bambolearon, y como si fueran barco derramaron petróleo en los mares, y como si fueran barco se hundieron con todo y capitán.

Y como si fueran barco, unos pececillos nadaron en su interior, pusieron huevos en su interior, se alimentaron de las algas de su interior y un tiburón se los comió en su interior.

Y para dejar de prestarle atención al barco, decidieron tener un encuentro de yoblade, porque ningún otro talento les ha sido dado en esta vida, y no tienen las neuronas suficientes para desarrollar otra aptitud.

Y Tyson, para variar, iba perdiendo, pues el mundo conspiraba en su contra. Saturno se había alineado con Urano en la constelación de Aries sólo para ver a Tyson perder. Dos de cada tres diputados en el Congreso votaron a favor de que Tyson perdiera. El presidente emitió el soberano decreto de que Tyson perdería. La Unión Europea apoyó la derrota de Tyson. Al Qaeda tenía micro-bombas en sitios estratégicos para que Tyson perdiera a como diera lugar. Y, si hubieran ido a la escuela, se habrían enterado de que su maestra había renunciado y les habían puesto un suplente (bastante guapo, según la opinión popular) sólo para que Tyson perdiera de una vez y para siempre.

Y todos los conspiradores habrían obtenido lo que querían, de no ser porque hubo un pequeño factor que no tomaron en cuenta. Ese factor era Kai, que llegó de improviso, saludó al jefe, a Bachoco, se presentó tendiéndole la mano amablemente al tal Sierpes, y luego dijo:

-- eeeeh... Tyson... tú conoces tu estilo mejor que nadie, pero... yo creo que deberías... no sé... ¿atacar?

Y Tyson comprendió que el bondadoso, inocente y cándido Hiwatari tenía toda la boca llena de razón. Además, no tenía ninguna otra idea, así que decidió aceptar y seguir el consejo. Atacó, y el yoblade de Sierpe se desbarató, pues estaba hecho de migajón.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que el hombre de morado y el hombre de verde habían filmado todo el encuentro, y lo habían enviado a la oficina de Gideon para que él, a su vez, lo enviara a un programa de vídeos caseros. Ganó una buena tajada de billetes por algo tan cómico. Después, analizó la copia que tenía para encontrar la falla en la táctica de Tyson **ζ **c/p: jo, no sabe que la falla ES Tyson **ζ **

Y Ozuma y Dunga observaron toda la batalla, y estaban preparados para enfrentarse a Tyson y Kai

Y esto se queda aquí.

* * *

-- ... ¿ya vio?

-- ¿vi qué?

-- ¿observó lo mal que me quedó?

-- ... nuestro trabajo es vender basura, Flint.

-- ... ¿basura?

-- U-U "en repetición, quema la televisión"

-- OoO "el mundo entero está equivocado" (Jumbo, "Repetición")

-- U-U ya lo entendiste

-- OoO señor Director, usted es la persona más sabia que conozco!

-- U-U lo sé.

FE DE ERRATAS: n-nU disculpen que puse "bobinos" en vez de "bovinos" en el cap anterior. Lo escribí a la carrera y no lo revisé a fondo, como es debido.


	6. Oh, no here is again

Otra vez, el Eq de Prod estaba en la total y completa flojera

-- Todavía no nos llega el libreto... otra vez. -- se defendió Tyson, antes de que el Director pudiera preguntar.

Dicho Director se dirigió una vez más a la raíz del problema

-- ¿Ahora qué cuernos pasa, Flint?

-- ... estoy deprimida

-- ... ¿por qué? -- preguntó el Director, resignado a tener que hacerla de psicólogo por esta vez

-- ... porque... mmmmh... en realidad no importa -- respondió Flint, y se puso a trabajar.

-- ... ¬¬U mujeres -- se dijo a sí mismo el Director

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza. 

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Oh, no... here is again... ζ **Lacuna Coil, "Heaven´s a lie"** ζ **(Comienza la reunión)

Tyson y Kenny, intrigados, dedicaron todo el día siguiente a investigar de que hincaos estaba hecho el yoblade de Sierpes, que lo había hecho tan... derrapante. Esto, claro, impidió que fueran a la escuela. Lo que ellos no recordaban era que con tres faltas en el mes, reprobarían. Y con otro mes que reprobara Tyson, lo enviarían a segundo de Kinder, que es donde debería estar.

El nuevo profesor se estaba preocupando. ¿Les habría dado alguna enfermedad? ¿Sería salmonelosis? Si fue así, ¿fue por la comida de la cafetería de la escuela? ¿Correría él el mismo riesgo? ¿Podría soportar él una salmonelosis? ¿Y si le daba algo peor? ¿Y si fallecía? ¡No, por las Enchiladas Suizas, no! Aún era demasiado joven para morir.

Pero los desvaríos y preocupaciones del profesorsucho ése no nos interesan. Es más interesante lo que pasa en la casa de Tyson

-- ¿y bien, Kai? ¿se puede saber a qué volviste a la ciudad? -- preguntó Bachoco

-- ¬¬ no es tu asunto

-- sí, sí lo es

-- ¬¬ no, no lo es

-- ¬¬ sí, sí lo es

-- ¬¬# no, no lo es

-- ¬¬ sí, sí lo es

-- ¬¬# no, no lo es

-- ¬¬ sí, sí lo es

-- ¬¬# no, no lo es

-- ¬¬ sé qué soy, ¿tú qué eres? -- inquirió Tyson

-- ¬¬ sé que soy, ¿tú qué eres? -- replicó Kai

-- ¬¬ sé que soy, ¿tú qué eres?

-- ¬¬ sé que soy, ¿tú qué eres?

-- ¬¬ sé que soy, ¿tú qué eres?

-- »-«# ¿podríamos dejarnos de estas cosas? -- dijo Kai, harto por fin

-- claro. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme para qué volviste a la ciudad?

-- ¬¬ mmmf...

-- vale, cambiemos de tema. Oye, ¿recuerdas que el campeonato pasado te fuiste con los desmadrator  **ζ **"demolition" **ζ  **boys y nos dejaste abandonados a nuestra suerte?

-- sí.

-- XO ¿por qué lo hiciste, Kai?

-- ¬.¬ porque sí.

-- ô.o es una buena razón.

-- ¬¬ mmmmmmmf... -- Kai se fue, aburrido

-- ô.o ¿ahora qué mosca le picó? -- preguntó Tyson a Kenny

-- tal vez es un espía -- intervino Hilary, que había entrado como Pedro por su casa, y se había metido en una conversación que ni le iba ni le venía.

-- ¿espía? -- replicó Jynx, incrédula -- ¿quién querría espiar a Tyson?

-- pues... -- Hilary no sabía que responder

-- claro, quiero decir, aparte de ti -- añadió Jynx

-- o/./oUU... ¬¬U oye, Kenny, ¿cómo es que tu laptop habla?

-- es una larga historia... ahora, volviendo a lo del análisis... creo que le voy a enviar por e-mail los datos de este misterioso material a la mamá de Max

-- ô.o ¿y por qué a ella? -- preguntó Tyson, contrariado, pues la madre de Max era completamente parca para la química.

-- ... porque no se me ocurre a quien más pedir ayuda -- confesó el jefe, derrotista

-- podríamos ir con el señor Dickenson -- opinó Hilary

-- sí, claro... un momento! ¿tú de dónde conoces al Sr. Dickenson? -- preguntó Tyson, suspicaz

-- por favor, Tyson! Todo el mundo conoce al Sr. Dickenson! -- replicó Hilary

-- ô.o ¿quién es el sr. Dickenson? -- preguntó Kenny

-- ni idea. -- respondió Tyson.

-- El viejito pelón y orejón que siempre le da de comer a las palomas -- dijo Hilary

-- OoO aaaaaah! ¿El siempre usa un suéter púrpura y pantalones beige?

-- noooo, el otro viejito pelón y orejón que alimenta a las palomas! -- contestó Hilary, molesta -- el dueño de la NQNTNMQHA **ζ **nota para los neófitos: NQNTNMQHA es el equivalente de la BBA, y las siglas significan "Niños Que No Tienen Nada Mejor Que Hacer Asociados"**ζ **

Total, que los tres se fueron a las oficinas del tal Dickenson, y en la sala de espera se enteraron, vía cotilleo de las secretarias, que un nuevo equipo, llamado los Psykoticks **ζ** c/p: :) gracias, Gaby Kon **ζ** , dirigidos por un tal individuo llamado Dr. V...

* * *

-- CORTEEEEEEE! -- exclamó el director 

-- ¿qué pasa? -- preguntó Flint inocentemente

-- hay que inventarle un nombre a ese sujeto! Ya hay muchos doctores y profesores con un nombre de una sola letra!!

-- mmmmh... pueeeeees... que se llame... V... Vemimollerapelona!

-- ¬¬U bueno... a falta de algo mejor... U-U continuemos... tres, dos, uno... acción!

* * *

... dirigidos por un tal individuo llamado Dr. Vemimollerapelona, "Vemi" para los cuates, pero como no tenía cuates siempre era Dr. Vemimollerapelona. El caso es que estos sujetos querían retar a los bladefixers para quedarse con el título de campeones mundiales, lo cual sería muy injusto, porque debían pasar por todo el torneo para poder elegir un campeón mundial. Además, debían derrotar al equipo de segunda división de la NQNTNMQHA, lo cual fue muy fácil, dado que si los Bladefixers eran pésimos, los otros individuos eran unas tres veces peores. 

Pero lo que nadie sabe, nadie supo, es: ¿qué fue primero: el huevo, o la gallina? Si fue primero el huevo, ¿de dónde salió? ¿Que no acaso las gallinas son las que ponen los huevos? Así, pues nos quedamos con que primero fue la gallina. ¿Pero de dónde salió la gallina? Las gallinas salen de los huevos que ponen otras gallinas, ¿no es así? Pues bien, este dilema ha tenido ocupados a los más grandes pensadores desde el principio de los tiempos, y aún antes. La respuesta, claro está, la conocen las gallinas. Y los huevos, por extensión. Pero hasta que el género humano no se preocupe por comprender realmente a las aves de corral, no nos revelarán ese misterio. Y es una lástima que no queramos ocuparnos de las gallinas, porque una vez que nos diéramos cuenta que cada una es una individua única, con su modo único de poner huevos, de cloquear, de andar y de pedir maíz, entonces, y sólo entonces, nos comprenderemos a nosotros mismos. Dejaremos de pensar que los chinos sólo comen arroz con ratas, que los mexicanos viven vestidos de mariachis abriendo las botellas de tequila a punta de balazos y que todos los gringos visten camisa hawaiiana, mascan chicle y calzan del número 42.

Ahora, un gran filósofo nos obsequia este pensamiento respecto al tema:

_Qué fue primero: ¿el huevo, o la gallina? Esa es la pregunta que todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero al Universo, ese Universo colateral que tangencialmente nos predispone... es como la luz... _**ζ** ok, lo pirateé de HuevoCartoon . com ¿algún problema? **ζ**

Pero en fin! otra cosa que nadie sabe, nadie supo, y probablemente nadie sabría si no fuera a revelárselos ahora, es que el que realmente estaba atrás de todo este asunto de los Psykoticks era el tal Gideon, el del asunto del robot en el barco; y su único fin es reunir a los bladefixers otra vez, tal vez porque trabaja en uno de esos programas tipo "Se vale soñar", de esos en que te hacen tu sueño más guajiro volverse realidad. O tal vez porque tiene algún plan maligno que requiere de los cuatro pokémon bits de los bladefixers

Como quiera, su plan está probablemente funcionando, porque el tal sr. Dickenson, muy conocido allá en su rancho, persuadió a Kai de que se volviera a unir con Tyson, y llamó a Max y Rei para que también se les unieran, para así formar la Liga de la Justicia-

* * *

--COOOOOOORTE OTRA VEZ!!! --volvió a exclamar el Director, esta vez un poco más irritado 

-- TT-TT ¿ahora qué hice? -- preguntó Flint inocentemente

-- ¬¬ "La Liga de la Justicia"

-- .... eeeeh... ay, perdón. Es "la Liga de la Injusticia", ¿verdad?

El Director se dio una palmada en la frente

-- "Los Bladefixers", Flint, "los Bladefixers"

-- aaaaah... tiene usted toda la razón.

-- U-U ya lo sé. Tres, dos, uno... ACCION!

* * *

... para así reintegrar a los Bladefixers. Pero de eso se hablará en el próximo capítulo de esta cosa llamada YoBlade: B-aFuerzas! (para abreviar un poco) 

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tomen agua si comen pescado porque luego revive y les nada en el estómago! Bytes!


	7. Juntos, pero no revueltos

-- nOn "Y yo estoy aquí, borracho y loco, y mi corazón IDIOTA siempre brillará... y yo te amaré, te amaré por siempre..." **ζ** "Lamento Boliviano", Enanitos Verdes **ζ **-- cantaba el Eq de Prod en pleno, porque estaban tomando un MUY merecido descanso. De repente, un mensajero llegó, apresurado, y asustado.

-- XO uno de La Cadena (se escucha un trueno) viene para acá!!

-- O.OUU ... -- el eq de Prod se puso a trabajar a toda máquina.

-- ya llegó el nuevo narrador? -- preguntó el Director, acelerado

-- sí, señor! -- le respondió dicho narrador

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

* * *

**Juntos, pero no revueltos. **(El Regreso de los Bladebreakers)

Y el día tan anhelado al fin había llegado. Por fin, Max y Rei habían llegado a... a donde sea que vivan los demás. Y habían llegado con suficiente tiempo de antelación para prepararse física y mentalmente para su encuentro con los Psykoticks. Y es que la madre de Max, en un extraño momento de inspiración, había descubierto una sustancia con las mismas propiedades del Magtram, y lo llamó... Flubber. Como es obvio, no pudieron manejar apropiadamente la aleatoriedad del Flubber. Por lo tanto, tuvieron que volver a aprender a lanzar el yoblade, y a atárselo en el dedo, y a enrollar la cuerda, y todas esas cosas que uno aprende cuando se compra un yo-yo, o un yoblade, por vez primera.

Por tanto, Bachoco se sintió insultado, y con justa razón. Pero no hubo más problema con eso, y se pusieron a entrenar... hasta que llegó Hilary y todo se fue al caño.

El profesor aquel, preocupado por sus dos alumnos que no había conocido, preguntó a Hilary si sabía qué les acontecía. Y ella, claro, aprovechó la oportunidad para decirle la clase de imberbe que era Kori. Una vez le hubo revelado todas las cosas terribles que hacía Tyson, el profesor decidió que lo mejor sería ir personalmente a la morada de Bachoco para presentarse, porque seguro en cuanto lo viera, armaría tremendo pancho de "¿dónde está la maestra?", lo que seguro haría que perdieran todo el día.

Así pues, Hilary y el antedicho catedrático habían llegado a la morada de Tyson, donde estaban todos los bladefixers.

-- ¿quién es usted? -- preguntó Tyson, receloso

-- soy su nuevo maestro. -- respondió el interrogado.

-- ah. ¿y qué hace aquí?

-- Kenny y tú no han ido a la escuela en dos días. Es lógico que me preocupe.

-- ¿en serio? -- Tyson sentía que había algo raro en ese sujeto. Quizás era que su cabello se veía falso, o que traía pupilentes, o que parecía que traía elevadores en los zapatos **ζ** osea, unas plantillas para hacerlo ver más alto sin que sea incómodamente notorio **ζ** o que tenía un aire demasiado familiar. Tyson, y todos los demás bladefixers, tenían la impresión de haberlo visto antes... eso era! Tyson ya sabía quien era. -- ¬.¬ mira nada más quien vino a ser nuestro nuevo maestro, jefe.

-- ¿quién? -- preguntó inocentemente Kenny.

-- oh, por favor! ¿no lo reconocen?

-- ¬¬U no me digas que es... -- empezó Kai, detestando la respuesta.

-- :3 ¿el Mágico Mago de Oz? -- preguntó Max

-- ¬.¬ no, no soy el Mágico Mago de Oz

-- :3 de Oz, de Oz, de Oz!

-- eeeeeh... al rato vuelvo -- dijo Hilary, y se fue, dado que la reacción de Max había sido muy... extraña. De hecho, todos los bladefixers actuaban raro deliberadamente para que Hilary se largara mucho a chi... huahua a un baile. Había noticia de que iban a ir a dicho baile los Horóscopos de Durango **ζ** un grupillo de la región. Me gusta su canción, por eso los puse. **ζ** Porque, extrañamente, habían decidido que era necesario proteger la inocencia **ζ** c/p: o sandez, según se vea **ζ** de Hilary respecto a este asunto. Respecto a este escabroso, confuso, tortuoso y traumatizante asunto.

-- ¬¬ ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Rogran? -- preguntó Rei, suspicaz

-- n-n vine a visitarlos una temporada

-- ¬¬ ¿y eso como por qué, o qué? -- preguntó Rei otra vez.

-- n-n porque s

-- ô.o ¿y por qué te hiciste pasar por nuestro maestro? -- inquirió Kenny

-- ô.ó yo no me hice pasar por su maestro. Eso es lo que la susodicha Hilary creyó.

-- ¬.¬ no confío en ti!! -- exclamó Tyson de repente

-- ú.ù haces pedacitos mi pobre corazón de pollo -- replicó Rogran, sarcástico **ζ** quienes ya lo conocen de tiempo, saben que sólo podría haber sido sarcasmo. Sabemos que es un desconsiderado valemadrista **ζ**

-- ¬.¬ no sé qué rayos estés planeando, pero no se te va a hacer!! -- prosiguió Tyson

-- ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo? -- preguntó el demontre, despectivo

-- U-U pues simple. El año pasado, TÚ fuiste el que nos salvó el pellejo infinidad de veces

-- y me pagan con desconfianza. Eso me enseñará a no ser bondadoso.

-- ... pero fuiste el que llegó al final.

-- ô.o ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? -- inquirió Rogran, desconcertado

-- ù-û pues simple. Ahora llegaste primero, igual que Jenny el año pasado, así que, por lógica, ahora eres TÚ el del plan perverso para que un viejito loco domine el mundo!

-- .... felicidades, Tyson. Realmente conoces al diablo. **ζ** ... me pirateé esta línea de "Fausto" **ζ** -- respondió Rogran, sonriendo con satisfacción, tras un breve silencio -- Pero, dime... -- añadió, con su tono más peligroso -- ¿qué pueden hacer para defenderse?

-- :3 yo sé, yo sé! -- exclamó el pequeño e inocente sicótico rubiales Max

-- ¿sí? -- preguntaron todos los demás al unísono

-- :3 hacemos que Jenny venga para que detenga a Rogran en el último momento!

-- ¬.¬ ¿y cómo van a hacer eso? -- preguntó éste, incrédulo

-- pueees -- empezó Kai, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos -- eeeh... aquí está -- dijo, sacando al fin una pequeña tarjeta de cartoncillo -- encontré entre los papeles de mi abuelo esto. Dice "encargada del zoológico", así que supongo que es el número de la oficina de Jenny

-- ... tu pobre abuelo senil y chocho -- comentó Rogran. Súbitamente, empezó a reír -- bien, me parece apropiado. Es lo justo. Llámenla, si quieren, y veremos si esta vez se salvan de pura suerte, como el año pasado **ζ** no puedo poner una nota para los neófitos para explicar todo esto porque sería muy larga. Sugiero que consulten la primera temporada de yoblade, capítulos 53-54 **ζ**

Max fue por el teléfono, y marcó el número que venía en la tarjeta, que era 01-800-943157, y pidió la extensión 6746.

-- :3 ¿bueno?

-- malo -- le respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea -- ¿qué se le ofrece?

-- :3 quisiera...

-- ok, ya. No diga más. ¿Dónde está?

-- :3 en el Dojo de la casa de mi amigo Tyson.

-- «¿"el Dojo de Tyson"...? ... esto no me gusta nada...» bien... espere unos momentos por favor.

Y Max esperó exactamente 25.36 decisegundos, tras los cuales un viento gris se coló por debajo de la puerta y se materializó.

-- no... no lo puedo creer -- articuló trabajosamente la recién llegada **ζ** su servilleta **ζ** -- de todas las personas en el mundo, fuiste tú, Max.

-- :3 ajá.

-- nOn MAX!! TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO!! -- dijo Jenny, y fue a abrazar a Max

-- :3 también están aquí los demás

-- no! No puede ser! Qué cosa tan afortunada! -- fue saludándolos uno a uno -- nOn Tyson! Dame el número de tu cirujano plástico, por favor... alguien ha estado yendo al gimnasio, ¿verdad, Rei?... Kenny! que bonito te ves!... Kai? ¬¬ tú dejaste de ir al gimnasio. Eso no me agrada, no, sir... .... -- se volvió al último de ellos -- ¿Rogran?

-- el mismo -- le respondió éste con sequedad

-- nOn Rograncín! A ti te extrañé un chingo! **ζ** c/p: n-nU yo y mi bello léxico... pero es que era la frase justa para la ocuasión **ζ** ¬¬# pero quiero saber quien te dio permiso de cortarte el pelo y pintártelo

-- u-uU es una peluca, Flint -- dijo, y se quitó el postizo. También se quitó de una vez los pupilentes y el bigote falso.

-- ô.o ¿traes elevadores? -- inquirió Jenny

-- u-uU no. La verdad, me apena mucho el decirles que todos ustedes se encogieron

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría a todos los demás

-- no... ¿no será posible que tú hayas crecido? -- preguntó Rei, casi sin aliento

-- por favor, ¿a mi edad? Yo ya sólo puedo crecer a los lados, y hasta eso es difícil con mi metabolismo -- respondió Rogran.

-- TT-TT me encojo -- gimió Rei

-- TT-TT si de por sí estoy bajito -- se quejó Kenny

-- TT-TT me voy a convertir en un pigmeo -- hipó Tyson

-- ¬¬ maldición -- dijo Kai

-- :3 hay que tomar esto con mucha filosofía y sentido del humor -- aconsejó Max

-- TT-TT ¿"con filosofía y sentido del humor"? -- preguntó Jenny, al borde de la histeria -- TT-TT NOS VAMOS A CAER POR UNA COLADERA UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS

-- TT-TT que horror --- dijeron Kenny, Rei y Tyson

-- U-U genial -- resopló Rogran -- si se traumatizan con eso, les va a dar cañofobia

Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð– **_Cañofobia: _**Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–

_Temor a irse por una coladera_

-- en fin! -- dijo Jenny -- no es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. n-n ¿y bien, Max? Me llamaste, así que pide tu deseo.

-- :3 que el mundo se haya acabado ayer

-- concedido.

A lo lejos, una televisión se encendió.

_Boletín de último minuto: Fuentes fidedignas nos informan que el mundo se acabó ayer. A un día de la tragedia, todas las naciones se condolieron por la muerte del mundo. La Luna lloró como Magdalena. Marte sólo declaró "Tan bueno que era el planeta Tierra. Siempre íbamos a jugar golf". El Mundo dejó de existir, dejando puros muertos por todos lados. No había nada. La ONU decretó tres días de luto por el mundo. El funeral fue discreto y privado. Los Planetas han pedido que no se envíen arreglos florales. El mundo será cremado en las próximas horas. Se les pide que conserven la calma, no ha pasado nada grave. _(el reportero tuvo un ataque de emoción) ¡-¡ _el mundo ha muerto, pero vivirá siempre en nuestros corazones. Sobreviviremos a esta pérdida. La vida seguirá su curso. Unos vienen, otros se van... Ésta es tu vida, y así será... pero no quiero escuchar más... ahora mira a tu hijo a los ojos, por que te preguntará... _**ζ**"Ésta es tu vida", Hombres G **ζ**

-- Qué llorón -- comentó Rogran, apagando la televisión -- bueno, Flint, concediste el deseo de Max, así que acabaste tu trabajo aquí. Es una lástima que te tengas que ir ya. Adiós.

-- pero Rogran -- replicó Jenny -- dado que el mundo se acabó ayer, hoy los deseos se conceden al dos por uno.

-- ¡-¡ ¿se acabó el mundo? -- preguntó Rogran tras un breve momento, evidentemente shockeado por la noticia

-- Sí -- respondió Rei -- ¿no te enteraste? Pues, ¿en qué planeta vives?

-- TT-TT es que estaba arreglando unos asuntos en la nebulosa de Orión, y llegué hoy en la mañana... TT-TT NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SE ACABO EL MUNDO!!!!! Que horror, que tristeza... me voy a pegar un tiro...

-- :3 quiero que te quedes con nosotros. -- dijo Max a Jenny, tras meditar un poco.

-- ô-ó que deseo tan más raro... -- replicó ésta

-- ó-ò es que... ¡-¡ es que... -- balbuceó Max

-- ô-ò ¿qué pasa? -- le preguntó Jenny

-- TT-TT Rogran vino a matarnos... y yo... TT-TT teno mello!!!

-- TT-TT ajá!! -- agregaron los demás bladefixers a coro

-- ¬¬ Rogran, ¿es eso cierto?

-- pueeeeeeeeeees.... más o menos...

-- XO ROGRAN, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE SOLO YO TENGO DERECHO A MATAR A LOS BLADEFIXERS!

-- ¬¬ ¿y se puede saber por qué?

-- UoU porque tengo un contrato firmado de puño y letra de ellos. Si yo no los mato, no los mata nadie

-- XO eso es muy injusto!! -- se quejó Rogran

-- UoU la vida no es justa desde antes que el mundo se acabara.

-- XO pero me las pagarás!!

-- uuuy, qué miedo...

Así, los bladefixers y sus dos agregados estuvieron juntos otra vez, y juntos sobrellevaron la muerte de Gaia, y juntos se prepararon para el encuentro que sería... en dos días d.G. (Después de Gaia)

Tyson debía reconocerlo. Todo este tiempo, había extrañado a ese par, que se peleaban con todos por todo (excepto con Max, claro, porque Max siempre tenía la razón). Por cualquier tontería, empezaban una batalla campal. Claro que luego había que desembarazar el jardín de los cadáveres, y recoger los tanques, y desactivar las minas. Pero era divertido.

Y así, el día de la batalla llegó. Subieron todos en bola a un autobús que había enviado amablemente el Dr. Vemimollerapelona para trasladarlos al lugar que amablemente habían seleccionado él y su equipo. Y todo iba bien, hasta que el conductor del autobús liberó un extraño gas que hizo dormir a los bladefixers.

-- ¬¬ oiga, no se los eche tan fuertes -- reprochó Rogran al chofer -- les va a atrofiar el cerebro a estos niños

-- si de por sí ya están lentitos... -- suspiró Jenny

-- o.O ¿QUÉ? Pe... pero cómo?!?! Ustedes también deberían estar dormidos!!! -- se escandalizó el microbusero. De hecho, los dos tenían una mirada extraña...

-- 0:) Red Bull te da alas -- dijeron al unísono **ζ** c/p: »-«U perdón, no puedo seguir sin hacer anuncios por más tiempo **ζ**

-- n-n ¿a dónde nos va a llevar? -- preguntó Jenny

-- ... ya lo verán -- respondió el chofer, taciturno

-- n-n que bien! Me encantan las sorpresas -- comentó Rogran

De repente, el chofer se quedó dormido por efecto de los mismos gases. El camión se dirigió con velocidad y decisión a un barco, pues estaban cerca del puerto

-- o.oU Rogran, aquí vamos a morir... n-n que bien, vamos a saludar al mundo

-- o.oU ... u-ú bueno, en momentos así, uno tiene cosas que hacer... (saca una de esas grabadoras que usan los reporteros) "Dejo esta grabación a falta de algo mejor... la soledad es un lugar tan vacío sin ti..." **ζ** Enrique Bunbury, "Lady Blue" **ζ**

-- · - ·U pero... si vamos a chocar con el barco y el motor del camión va a explotar... ¿de qué te sirve grabar eso?

-- UoU pues simple. Me veo muy bien antes de morir grabando cosas tan... tan... tan así, ¿no?

-- ¬¬U aaaaaah, claro. Todo sea por las fans

-- n-n exacto!

Y aquí se queda este capítulo. ¿Sobrevivirán al choque? ¿Dónde serán depositadas las cenizas del mundo? Si lo que soy es lo que tengo, y lo que tengo se pierde, ¿dónde estoy? ¿dónde estás? ¿a dónde vas? ¿con quién vas? ¿a qué horas regresas? ¿llevas llaves? ¿llaves llevas? ¿ya vas? ¿Ya vienes? ¿Ya llegaste? ¿ya volviste? ¿ya le paro? Ok!

* * *

-- n-n uff... terminamos justo a tiempo -- dijo el Director

-- seh, casi nos cae el de la cadena...(trueno)

-- ô-o por cierto, ¿dónde está? Ya debería haber llegado, ¿no?

.... el silencio reinó. ¿Había sido una broma, un malentendido, o una falsa alarma? ¿O acaso habían tenido la suerte de que un árbol le cayera encima al individuo de la cadena? Hay cosas que nunca se saben, y esta será una de ellas, hasta que se sepa que pasó... valga la redundancia

Cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra. Bytes!


	8. Las Islas Griegas

Es 17 de Noviembre de 2004, y lo que hay es silencio. El Eq de Prod trabaja en silencio. Todos están hoscos, y los actores no tienen ni idea del porqué.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

* * *

**Las Islas Griegas **(La Isla Bey-Nita)

Y entonces, una puerta se abrió en el barco, y una vez el autobús se estacionó bien, apagó su motor. No quería tener rayones, ni choques, ni mucho menos explotar. Aburridos, y dado que no tenían ningún juego, o revista, o algo para matar el tiempo, decidieron conversar como siempre que no había ningún bladefixer viendo: como gente civilizada y algo melancólica.

-- ¿En realidad pretendes matarlos?

-- claro que no. Pero si quieren que juegue al malvado, lo haré.

-- Entonces supongo que es cierto que nada más viniste de visita

-- sí, pero... ¿no es curioso? Tienen más razones para desconfiar de ti que de mí... aquí hay algo muy extraño.

-- ¿Extraño?

-- Sí... tal vez sólo sea idea mía... pero... últimamente parece que todo tiene voluntad propia, y que el destino está borracho, y que La Fortuna está haciendo más milagros de lo normal.

-- ... debe ser tu imaginación.

-- No, no puede ser mi imaginación. El mundo se acabó ayer, pero... no parece que haya acabado. Todo sigue igual.

-- no, no sigue igual. Tú lo acabas de decir.

-- ¿eh?

-- cada partícula de lo que antes era la Tierra ahora tiene que pensar por sí misma. Por eso parece que todo tiene voluntad propia, que el destino está borracho y que La Fortuna hace más milagros de lo normal

-- sí, podría ser.

Dejaron que el silencio extendiera sus dominios. Entonces, llegaron a una isla, donde los plagiarios (oséase, la gente del Dr. Vemimollerapelona) depositaron amablemente a los bladefixers en el suelo.

Los otros dos esperaron... y esperaron... y esperaron... y por más que esperaban los bladefixers no daban señales de despertar. Parecían presas de un síncope azul. Así pues, siguieron esperando... y esperando... y esperando... hasta que, hartos por fin, llegaron a un acuerdo con una de las olas para que cayera con furia y enjundia sobre los bladefixers.

¡Y vaya que la ola accedió! Por poco y los ahoga. Actuó con tantas ganas, que no sólo los despertó, también los trasladó hasta donde iba a ser la batalla.

Dicho lugar había sido elegido deliberadamente por el Dr. Vemimollerapelona porque ahí, precisamente ahí, había instalado su dispositivo para capturar pokémon-bits. Recordemos que no se puede capturar a un pokémon que ya tenga dueño. Pues bien, este portentoso aparato es capaz de hacerlo. Y se basa en un precepto simple, simplísimo. El Pokémon sólo acepta regresar a la pokébola que lo capturó por vez primera. Las Pokébolas se diferencian por el extraño rayo ése que hace regresar a los pokémon, que está hecho a base de un código único. Quedan vestigios de ese rayo en el pokémon. Mediante un escáner, la Máquina Para Atrapar Pokémon Que Ya Fueron Capturados (o MPAPQYFC, para abreviar) puede imitar el rayo de la pokébola del pokémon, con lo que éste se confunde y acepta gustoso regresar a su pokébola... que en realidad no es tal.

Bueno... dado que nadie **ζ** ni siquiera este noble y esforzado Equipo de Producción **ζ** entendió ni jota... prosigamos.

Simplemente digamos que los Bladefixers llegaron a dicho lugar, que mediante el viejo y sabio precepto de "Piedra, papel o tijeras" decidieron que sería Max quien pelearía primero, y resultó ser que su oponente era un sujeto muy colorido llamado... Colorín. Colorín era bueno, muy, muy bueno. Su habilidad especial era jo...robarle la vista a su oponente mediante lo colorido y chillón de su vestimenta.

(Es decir, podía marear o cegar a su oponente, según la intensidad de la luz en el lugar y la delicadeza mayor o menor del estómago sobre la vista del individuo en cuestión)

Pero, al final, para alivio de todos los fans y los que no sabían que TENÍA que ser así, Max ganó al llamar a Blastoise, que no sólo derrotó a Colorín, sino también destrozó la MPAPQYFC con su Bomba de Agua, dado que Blastoise no era de los que les dan atole con el dedo, y se sintió ofendido al darse cuenta de que pensaban engañarlo con dicho aparato.

Pero Dicho Aparato, al explotar, lanzó a los Bladefixers y Cía. lejos... muy lejos... más lejos aún... hasta que aterrizaron, la noche de ese mismo día, en un lugar que no pudieron determinar a las primeras.

-- o.O ¿dónde estamos? -- preguntó Rei

-- ... ni idea -- le respondió Tyson

-- bueno, pues averigüémoslo -- sugirió Kai -- separémonos.

-- ¿separarnos? -- exclamó Hilary, algo asustada... bueno... **MUY **asustada -- ¿separarnos, en esta noche tan negra?

-- :3 no está taaaan negra -- la animó Max **ζ** como se puede deducir por la carita **ζ**

-- cierto -- coincidió Rogran -- la luna está tan brillante que parece que está más cerca de lo normal

-- ... de hecho... -- empezó Morgan **ζ** atención, neófitos: Morgan y Jenny son casi lo mismo, pero no es igual. Los remito otra vez a los últimos dos cap de la temporada anterior **ζ** . Miró a la costa y estudió el oleaje. -- **est** más cerca de lo normal.

La noticia fue tomada con extrañeza. Quizá era que la Luna quería mirar por última vez al planeta Tierra antes de que lo cremaran. Pero aun así...

-- incluso parece haber detenido su curso -- prosiguió Morgan, después de observar fijamente la luna por espacio de quince segundos.

-- por favor, Flint! -- replicó Rogran -- cosas como ésa sólo pasan durante... -- calló. No era tema para ser mencionado frente a menores de 18 años. -- ... durante ciertas noches, y ésta no es una de ésas noches. -- finalizó, añadiendo una mirada muy elocuente para dar a entender el significado, aunque no era necesario.

-- no me salgas con esos dengues -- le espetó Morgan. **ζ** **Dengue: **Melindre **ζ** -- ¿adivina qué? **S** es la Noche de Walpurgis.

-- no puede ser! -- replicó Rogran, ofendido por lo del dengue -- ¿crees que no me sé de memoria cuando cae la Noche de Walpurgis?

-- Ooooh, claro. Todo el mundo sabe cuando cae la Noche de Walpurgis, pero pocos se acuerdan de la Noche de Walpurgis _Clásica_. -- contestó Morgan, despectiva

-- ¬¬# mira, señorita-me-educaron-a-la-antigua, PÁRALE A TU CARRO.

-- ¬¬U ¿vas a discutir en la Noche de Walpurgis?

-- ¬¬ tú empezaste

-- ¿acaso importa?

-- eeeeh -- interrumpió Rei -- ¿qué es la Noche de Walpurgis?

Ambos discutidores se quedaron estupefactos. ¿Qué les enseñaban en la escuela a los niños de hoy? Rogran recordó que no era tema para comentarse, pero ¡al cuerno con ese "dengue"! Si Flint quería corromperlos, él no pondría el más mínimo pero.

-- es difícil de explicar a gente con tan pocas neuronas como ustedes -- respondió el demontre al fin -- pero con una demostración _tal vez_, y sólo _tal vez_, lo entenderán. Lo único que nos haría falta saber es dónde es la magna fiesta.

-- Eso es fácil de averiguar -- dijo Jenny -- Justo bajo la luna.

Así pues, Bladefixers y pegostes se dirigieron a dicho lugar. Aquí hacemos un paréntesis. ¿Podría el amable público sugerir una denominación cualquiera para referirnos a lo que ahora se denomina "Bladefixers y Pegostes"? Mientras no sea más larga que el antedicho "Bladefixers y Pegostes", pasará. Ahora, proseguiremos.

-- Hace mucho que no voy a una Noche de Walpurgis Clásica -- caviló Rogran -- más o menos desde que no era "Clásica"

-- ¬¬ vergüenza debería darte -- le reprochó Jenny

-- más o menos... ¿qué pasa en una Noche de Wal-lo-que-sea? -- inquirió Kai

Los otros dos rieron.

-- Qué no pasa... -- le respondieron.

Bueno, caminaron otro rato y finalmente llegaron a un lugar iluminado por una hoguera grande. MUY grande, y de color verde esmeralda. Alrededor de ella, ninfas, grifos, centauros, lamias, unos cuantos hechiceros y filósofos y guerreros del ayer, brujas de todas edades, tamaños y colores, espíritus sin ton ni son, esfinges...

Frente a tan pintoresco cuadro, los Bladefixers y la chicle estaban pasmados. Aunque, por otro lado, los bladefixers (o al menos Max) debieron haber supuesto algo así. Conociendo a ese par como _creían_ que los conocían, ¿cómo no pensaron que la Noche de Walpurgis sería un aquelarre, algo exótico, pero aquelarre al fin? Divagando en sus pensamientos, no escucharon el principio de la discusión que ya estaba bastante crecidita

-- no, no, y no, Flint, yo no voy a cuidar a estos niños.

-- pues yo no puedo llevarlos conmigo. Además, sería bueno que estuvieran bajo tu tutela ahora, para ver si se les deja de hacer agua la canoa.

-- aaaah, ya salió el peine. Lo que esperas es que YO los conchinfle, cuando no fui yo quien los desconchinfló. **ζ** **Desconchinflar: **estropear, deteriorar. **Conchinflar: **no existe, pero se entiende como acción y efecto de des-desconchinflar **ζ**

-- Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-- Bueno, entonces tú te llevas a Hilary

-- No sueñes!

-- ¿qué? Alguien tiene que acabar de criarla

-- no seas idiota.

-- pues lo mismo va para ti. Si por mi fuera, nunca se habrían enterado de que hoy era...

-- ya va, ¿pretendes culparme?

-- pues sí.

-- sabes que no hay razón para tal...

-- oooh, sí, sí que la hay. Yo no hubiera mencionado nada de esto y les habría soltado un cuento chino para irme por la tangente, pero la señora dijo que eran "dengues".

-- ... mira, hagamos esto. (le susurró en el oído algo para que los bladefixers, caso de que estuvieran poniendo atención, no se enteraran)

-- n-n me parece buena idea -- respondió Rogran.

-- n-n entonces, estamos. Vengan, bladefixers! Por aquí!

Condujeron a los inocentes mortales frente a las esfinges.

-- ¿sí? -- inquirió una de ellas, algo altanera. Hay que recordar que las esfinges son sobradamente inteligentes, y ya se estaban oliendo que les pedirían un favor.

-- verá, mi estimada y elegante dama -- empezó Rogran -- estos sujetos (señalando a los Bladefixers), sin más edad de la que aparentan, creen poder resolver los acertijos de todas ustedes.

Las esfinges observaron detenidamente a los presuntuosos, quienes se preguntaron por qué mentía tan desfachatadamente, siendo que ellos en la vida habrían pensado a ponerse a contestar enigmas de esfinges. Finalmente, éstas sonrieron con el aire de la Gioconda, y aceptaron el lance.

Desafortunadamente, sus acompañantes tenían cosas de qué ocuparse y tuvieron que retirarse. Filosofaron un rato con Platón sobre la Zona Deformacional de Twistermann, y cuando vieron que no había síntesis entre las tesis y las antítesis, uno se fue con las dríadas y la otra abordó a un maguito al que le había echado el ojo desde que llegaron. Platón se encogió de hombros y siguió cavilando sobre el tema.

Pero eso, de momento, no es importante. Los bladefixers aún no resolvían el primer enigma.

-- û.ú un animal que ande a cuatro patas en el amanecer, en dos al mediodía y en tres al anochecer... -- se repetía Max.

-- u-u demasiado simple -- dijo Kai, para responder decididamente -- UoU El aguacate!

-- ô.o ¿un perro? -- acertó a decir Tyson. Todos los presentes lo observaron estupefactos, y él tuvo que defender su argumento. -- sí, un perro. En la mañana, como es natural, tenía cuatro patas, pero al mediodía lo atropellaron y le tuvieron que amputar dos, y para la noche ya le habían puesto una pata de palo.

Silencio.

-- Ti... tienes razón -- dijo la esfinge que había propuesto el acertijo, sin aliento. No podía creer que _en serio_ hubiera adivinado.

Y así, los acertijos siguieron, hasta que una esfinge llegó, cuchicheó con las otras y algunas se fueron. Al parecer, varias sirenas, ondinas, oréades, dríadas, un par de musas, otras esfinges y una de las Furias estaban muy entretenidas con un sujeto muy... simpático. Las Esfinges se fueron una a una, conforme Tyson y Platón descifraban sus enigmas. El filósofo se quedó a dialogar con gente tan sabia como los bladefixers.

Pero no todo dura para siempre.

Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–**_ Ley de Herblock_** Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–Ð–

_Si es bueno, lo descontinúan._

Y la Noche de Walpurgis llegó a su final antes de tiempo cuando, por un brebaje que empezó a chorrearse del caldero, todos los presentes salieron volando a diversos lugares, una sirena incluso llegó a caer sobre el cadáver del mundo, y una de las Furias visitó a Wyatt en su órbita alrededor de Saturno.

Pero Bladefixers y Pegostes cayeron, causalmente, en la misma isla a donde el Dr. Vemimollerapelona los había llevado. Hartos de esa isla, Kenny trató de enviarle un e-mail al Sr. Dickenson, pero el módem sólo le respondió haciendo sonidos extraños. Conectando los audífonos al módem, descubrieron que los sonidos extraños eran una voz grabada que decía "Lo sentimos, pero está fuera del área de servicio". Después de maldecir a su compañía prestadora de servicios de internet satelital, Kenny se percató de la existencia de un faro en la isla, desde el cual, probablemente, sí le darían señal.

Como quiera, cabía la posibilidad de que la isla en la que se encontraban no estuviera desierta, así que tendrían que investigar si había humanos, robots o pulgas en dicho lugar.

Así pues, se dividieron en dos equipos, y uno de ellos (compuesto por Kai, Kenny y Hilary **ζ** c/p: por orden de petardez creciente **ζ** ) fue a ver si era cierta la extraña teoría del faro; y el otro (con Max, Rei y Tyson **ζ** ordenados de mayor a menor IQ **ζ** ) fue a ver si había vida en esa isla.

Y los otros dos agregados estaban medio crudos y se quedaron en la sombrita, prometiendo solemnemente no moverse. Al fin y al cabo, había cocos en las palmas, y si querían emprender una chusca misión suicida para conseguir provisiones para la tropa, podrían trepar a las palmas y lanzarse los cocos a la cabeza.

Pero de momento, estaban demasiado crudos para pensar en eso.

Y por ahora, aquí se queda.

* * *

-- Corte. Se imprime -- gruñó el Director

El Eq de Prod seguía hosco, indeciblemente hosco. Alguien tocó el timbre y, de mala gana, una de las "todo-lo-hago" que había molestado al Productor y ahora era una simple conserje-mensajera, abrió la puerta, se apartó del camino, y dejó entrar un pastel muy grande con 592 velas sobre él. Al Eq de Prod se le compuso la cara y empezó a cantar

-- n-n _Éstas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, a los ancianos "bonitos" _(marcaron las comillas con los dedos) _se las cantamos aquí. Despierta, Rogran, despierta, o se te va ir el camión, ya el despertador joroba y el agua caliente se acabó. El día en que tu naciste, los dinosaurios murieron; y a la pila del bautismo a ti ni te trajeron. Despierta, Rogran, despierta, o se te va ir el camión, ya el despertador joroba y el agua caliente se acabó..._

(Aquí, algunas pobres traumadas intentaron seguir con la canción entera, pero como la mayoría del Eq de Prod se calló, tuvieron que desistir)

-- pe... pero... -- el pobre Rogran no tenía palabras -- ô.o ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños?

-- ¬.¬ sí, "Ruquis" -- le contestó el Productor

-- n-nU es que después de los 200 a uno se le olvida... y empieza a contar de 10 en 10 y...

-- y?!?! Vas a soplarle a las velas o qué?!?! -- exclamó el Director.

-- XD es que ya no sopla -- se burló Flint.

-- ¬¬ ... -- el seudo-festejado, para callarla, "sopló, y sopló, y la escenografía derribó" y aplastó el pastel -- · - ·U... n.nU ups -- y la cosa empeoró cuando la escenografía empezó a incendiarse -- n.nUUU UPS!!!

-- ¬.¬ chale... -- comentó el eq de Prod mientras el sistema anti-incendios empezaba a dejarlos más mojados que una sopa.


	9. No, joven, aquí es mi última parada

Y después de la tragedia, el Eq de Prod trabaja a marchas forzadas para reparar el desperfecto y terminar los sig cap, porque el espectáculo debe continuar.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**No, joven, aquí es mi última parada... ζ **que eslo que le dice a uno el sujeto del camión cuando llega a la terminal **ζ** (La isla sin regreso)

Los Bladefixers, atrapados como estaban en esa isla extraña... no, esperen! La isla era absolutamente normal. Lo que pasa es que ya nada más nos quedan dos soles porque la ONU ha decidido apagar los otros dos para economizar energía. Por lo tanto, la isla era normal, al igual que todo lo que quede bajo la luz de los dos soles que nos quedan. (Íbamos a decir "al igual que todo en el mundo", pero... pero... ¡-¡ el mundo se acabó, oh que tristeza!!!).

Bueno, el caso es que el Eq 1 (el que iba al faro), por más que avanzaba no se acercaba a su destino. Siempre parecía estar igual de lejos. Entonces se percataron de que estaban en una caminadora. Bajaron de ella y por fin se acercaron al faro, pero del cielo llovieron cócteles molotov, y ahora sí que "The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire!". Pero el Eq 1 estaba preparado con extintores. Siguieron avanzando, y llovieron flechas, pero como llevaban armaduras increíbles no pasó nada. Del suelo surgieron lanzas puntiagudas, pero se deshicieron de ellas a base de unos cuantos cócteles molotov que atraparon antes de caer (y, por consiguiente, no explotaron). Finalmente, llegaron al faro de Venus, lanzaron la Piedra de Venus para encenderlo, y así liberaron la Alquimia. Por fortuna, el mundo ya había muerto y no había peligro en despertar un poder tan magnificente como la Alquimia. Pero el faro quedó destruido cuando, atraída por la luz del faro, una mariposa nocturna gigante aleteó demasiado cerca. Corriendo a más no poder, Kai, Kenny y Hilary se salvaron por los pelos de perecer aplastados. La Mariposa Gigante se enfrentó a Godzilla, y ganó Godzilla porque usó un bote de insecticida gigante. Ahora Godzilla podría destruir la ciudad por su cuenta, y eso iba a hacer, condenando a la desaparición a los Bladefixers y Cía., cuando recordó que ya iba a empezar su telenovela y se fue pitando.

Y el Eq 2 (que estaba explorando la isla) se encontró por mera causalidad con el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo su próxima batalla, porque por casualidad pisaron una de esas trampas que se usan en las caricaturas, sí, de ésas en que cubren un pozo con hojas y ramitas. El caso es que cayeron en ella, y recorrieron un laaaaaargo túnel, y al final de él, Tyson cayó mal. No habría sido de mayor importancia de no ser porque Max y Rei cayeron sobre él, y el pobre e inocente Bachoco acabó con el tobillo torcido. Y ahí se encontraron con uno de tantos retadores, Vampi, un yoluchador cuya madre era una bruja, y de quien aprendió la vieja práctica de arrancarle los ojos a los gatos y ponérselos para poder ver en la noche más oscura **ζ** c/p: sí, como el juramento de los Linterna Verde: _"En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará a mi vista"_ **ζ** . El caso es que Vampi los retó, y Max estaba divagando sobre que el nombre del individuo era muy raro y se preguntaba en qué rayos estarían pensando los padres de aquel individuo cuando fueron al Registro Civil. Por tanto, no escuchó el reto. Tyson, con su pierna lastimada, no servía de mucho, salvo para quejarse. Así pues, Rei aceptó el lance y pronto se vio en un problema grave. Dado que había perdido sus poderes gatunos, él no podía ver en la oscuridad. Y ya estaba saliendo la MPAPQYFC, y Rei, para variar, iba a perder a Persian, cuando Tyson abrió la boca para quejarse por algo ajeno al dolor de su tobillo.

-- Joer! ¿Ese maldito yoblade tiene un tornillo flojo, o qué? Hace un chorro de ruido! Encima, me va a doler la cabeza. Ooooh, mi pierna...

... bueno, ni tan ajeno. El caso es que eso le dio a Rei la excelente idea de concentrarse en lo que podía oír (que no era tanto) en vez de en lo que podía ver (que era prácticamente nada). Así se deshicieron de Vampi.

Y afuera de la cueva, y lejos de los restos del Faro de Venus, un avecilla azul cantaba alegremente. Pero calló cuando le arrojaron una roca para asustarla

-- »-«U pajarraco desconsiderado... -- farfulló Rogran

-- »-«U cállate, que se me parte la cabeza... -- se quejó Jenny.

-- ¬- ¬ ¿y a mí no?... ¿conoces algún remedio?

-- ninguno que podamos encontrar ahora. Ahora que... (divagar con cruda era sumamente doloroso)... dicen que si tomas agua de sandía cuando estás crudo te mueres.

-- no veo el por qué del comentario

-- Me pregunto si pasa lo mismo con el agua de coco

-- ... aaaah, ya. Bueno, yo también prefiero morir a seguir con esta cruda... pues ¿qué clase de licor era ése?

-- ni idea... en riesgo y estaba adulterado.

-- en mi vida vuelvo a beber en un aquelarre.

-- bueno... consigamos esos cocos.

-- .... nunca imaginé que me suicidaría con agua de coco por una cruda.

-- ni yo. Ándale, trépate...

-- ¿ah? Estás como operada del cerebro si crees que voy a ir yo. Es una palma.

-- pues yo soy pésima escalando palmas.

-- y yo soy peor **ζ** c/p: oh, vamos! ¿Ustedes se treparían a una palma, con la de picos que tienen? ¿lo harían crudos? ¿Verdad que no? **ζ**

-- bueno... (Jenny tomó algo del suelo y trató de darle a un coco)... mmmh... creo que fallé.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que lo que había lanzado era un cangrejo. Un cangrejo que, fúrico, decidió tomar venganza y, con sus tenazas, empezó a cortar cocos. Uno cayó justo en medio de los dos. El otro cayó a escasos quince centímetros de Jenny. El otro, si Rogran no hubiera volteado a ver donde había caído el segundo, le habría caído en la cabeza.

-- O.O... llueven cocos. -- acertó a decir Jenny

-- O.O no volveré a tomar. Juro que no volveré a tomar nada que me sirvan en un aquelarre -- prometió Rogran fervorosamente

El caso es que los dos, del espanto, se habían olvidado de la cruda. Y cuando vieron quién era el causante de todo aquello, le arrojaron un coco. Así pues, desayunaron manitas de cangrejo con agua de coco, **ζ** c/p: ... se me antojó. **ζ **que les cayeron de perlas e hicieron que la cruda disminuyera tanto que creyeron que estaban curados.

Y en la distracción, no se percataron de que el faro de Venus se había levantado por acción y efecto de la inmensa cantidad de Energía de la Alquimia que había en él, y el Eq 1 iba a ir a ver si podían mandar el e-mail, pero un individuo extraño les franqueó el paso y como no había de otra retó a Kai a una batalla.

Pero como si seguimos nos quedaremos sin trama para el sig capítulo, aquí le dejamos. **ζ **c/p: Ea, ya me tragué uno y no pienso volver a hacerlo. **ζ**

* * *

-- Corte! Se imprime.

-- justo a tiempo -- suspiró el Prod.


	10. Dr Vemimollerapelonalandia

-- U-U bueno, a por el que sigue. -- dijo el Director con cansancio. Y es que a nadie del Eq. de Prod. le hace gracia trabajar doble. (de hecho, a nadie en el ahora finido mundo le gusta trabajar doble)

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**_ Ley de Hlade: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Si usted tiene una tarea difícil, désela a una persona perezosa... ella encontrará una manera más fácil de hacerla._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Dr. Vemimollerapelona-landia **(La Isla del Dr. B)

Y a estas alturas del partido, los bladefixers no han logrado salir del condenado lugar éste. El malvado, perverso, cínico, maligno, maquiavélico, imberbe, pedestre, malévolo, sátiro, hereje, degenerado blasfemo, rufián, rata de dos patas, chafo, borracho, barato, corriente, caliente, indecente, naco de barrio con plata, con pata de gallo y corbata, caguamero de cantina de cuarta, aguamielero, lanchero, rata de cloaca, ranchero, carroñero, de baja calaña y etc etc. Dr. Vemimollerapelona, aburrido al fin, como la mayoría de los lectores, el Eq. De Prod y la tía Jimenita, decidió hacer un pacto con los chiquillos éstos: si derrotaban a otros dos miembros del equipo psykotick, los dejaría largarse.

(Claro está, él no los ayudaría a escapar de la isla ni mucho menos. Que hicieran señales de humo, como toda la gente que se queda en una isla desierta... sólo había un problema, y es que ningún barco decente tendría una ruta que lo acercara a Dr. Vemimollerapelona-landia. Todos sabían que el lugar era demasiado tortuoso)

Para fortuna de todos los que ya no querían volver a ver Dr. Vemimollerapelona-landia (es decir, Todos), ya sólo faltaban de pelear Kai y Tyson.

Y Kai ya había aceptado el lance del tipo que se les apareció frente al Faro de Venus, que se llamaba Fidel y era un adepto de Mercurio. Eso estaba mal, muy mal para Kai, que era adepto de Marte. Pero lo que el inocente, cándido y bondadoso Hiwatari tenía a su favor era el Faro de Venus en sí. **ζ** eeeeeh... el Faro de Venus, los adeptos y todo eso son alusiones demasiado claras a Golden Sun. Si no lo han jugado, no han vivido **ζ**

Y gracias a la simbiosis Tierra-Fuego, Kai derrotó fácilmente al tal Fidel Castruita. Una vez eso estuvo arreglado, Kenny, Kai y Hilary procedieron a subir _otra vez_ a la cima del Faro de Venus, para mandar el e-mail de una vez y para siempre. Afortunadamente, lo lograron. Para cuando bajaron del Faro, Tyson ya había empezado a pelear contra otro de los psykoticks, llamado Darío.

Y ya sabemos que Tyson no rebuzna porque no se sabe la tonada, que su de por sí escasa masa encefálica reduce sus proporciones a mayor velocidad que el resto de los seres vivos, que no tiene ningún talento y que esta vez hasta la suerte lo ha abandonado.

Pero como todos querían largarse de la isla de una vez, el tal Darío perdió a propósito. Y como todos querían largarse de una vez, las computadoras del Dr. Vemimollerapelona estallaron en huelga, literalmente, y derrumbaron el laboratorio.

Pero algo falló. Y lo que falló fue que el Sr. Dickenson no había revisado su correo. De hecho, no lo revisaría hasta el mes siguiente. Así pues, todos se reunieron de nuevo.

-- TT-TT ¿cuándo van a llegar? -- preguntó Kenny

-- :3 ya mero

-- ... tengo hambre -- dijo Tyson.

Un par de sonrisas apareció.

-- no te preocupes -- dijo Rogran -- ahora mismo haremos algo para que coman

-- sí, considerando que están en crecimiento... -- dijo Jenny. Tomó otro cangrejo y lo arrojó a una palma. El cangrejo, pacifista, puso la otra mejilla y volvió a posarse en su mano. -- ¬¬ idiota -- Jenny le arrancó una de las tenazas **ζ** ... le volverá a crecer, no se alarmen. De hecho, ni le dolió **ζ**

-- a veeeeer... -- Rogran tomó otro cangrejo y lo arrojó a la misma palma. El cangrejo les recordó el día de las madres desde su nueva posición. Pero la palma, harta de que le arrojaran cangrejos, hizo caer a los cocos, que aplastaron más cangrejos.

Y así, los bladefixers también desayunaron manitas de cangrejo y agua de coco.

... y pasó el tiempo.

-- eeeeh... ¿seguros que pudieron mandar el mensaje? -- preguntó Rei

-- ¬¬ ¿acaso lo dudas? -- le espetó Kai.

-- · - ·U eeeeh... no... pero...

-- ¬¬# pues cállate.

-- ... creo que no van a venir -- dijo Hilary

-- :3 sí vendrán. Hagamos algo en lo que llegan.

-- ¿como por ejemplo...? -- preguntó Tyson, medio aburrido

-- :3 conversemos. ¿qué han hecho en este tiempo?

-- naaaaaah ... -- respondieron todos los demás

-- ô.o eso es! -- dijo Rogran, levantándose.

-- ¿qué? -- preguntaron todos los demás

-- Flint, ¿cómo hizo Sparrow para escapar de la isla desierta en la que lo dejaron?

-- es un secreto profesional. -- respondió una voz atrás de él.

-- OoO Capitán Sparrow! -- exclamó Jenny, maravillada

-- el mismo.

-- OoO soy su fan número uno! Por favor, acépteme como su aprendiz. -- continuó, inclinándose

-- ¬.¬ ¿ves? -- dijo Sparrow a su "pupilo" Will, quien sólo chasqueó la lengua

-- ô.o creí que ningún barco pasaba por aquí -- comentó Rei.

-- ninguno pasa por aquí -- respondió el GRAN Capitán Jack Sparrow -- pero me llegó el olor de unas manitas de cangrejo y... -- miró a su alrededor. Todos los cangrejos estaban a) aplastados y sin tenazas o b) refunfuñando y haciendo señas con la pinza que les queda. -- ... creo que ya se acabaron. Eeeeeen fin! Adiós -- dijo, y se regresaron al barco, que zarpó rápidamente y rápidamente se alejó.

-- · - ·U qué cosa tan rara... -- comentó Rei

-- ø-ø el Capitán Jack Sparrow... vi al Cap'n Jack Sparrow -- Jenny no salía de su embeleso.

-- oigan... -- empezó Tyson -- ¿por qué no les pedimos que nos llevaran?

Silencio. Nadie podía creer que no lo hubieran pensado.

-- por favor Tyson! No blasfemes! -- dijo Jenny -- Gente como nosotros no es digna de subir al Perla Negra, y menos si es capitaneado por el GRAN Cap'n Jack Sparrow ...¬¬ donde vuelvas a decir algo así, degenerado blasfemo... hereje sacrílego!

Pero eso no remediaba la situación de que estuvieran ahí, en Dr. Vemimollerapelona-landia.

-- Vamos a explorar, Flint -- sugirió Rogran -- lo más probable es que estos pobres e inocentes niños hayan pasado algo por alto.

-- ¬¬ seh, como sea... -- respondió ésta, todavía molesta por la falta de respeto de Bachoco.

Y sí, encontraron algo que los bladefixers, en su inocencia, no supieron reconocer: semillas torbellino **ζ** The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons **ζ** , que podían transportarlos a cualquier lugar del mundo. Regresaron a donde los bladefixers, usaron las semillas y regresaron al dojo de Tyson.

(Un mes después, Don Dickenson y el abuelo de Bachoco fueron a rescatar a los muchachos, pero evidentemente no los encontraron. Aunque, por otro lado, se divirtieron mucho en Dr. Vemimollerapelona-landia, que se había convertido en una especie de Disneylandia, pero en vez de ratones con esmoquin tenían científicos con calvas postizas.)

Y aquí lo dejamos por esta vez.

* * *

-- Corte! Se imprime... ya, lárguense -- dijo el Director al Eq de Prod. -- órale, pa' fuera!

El Eq de Prod no se hizo repetir la orden.


	11. ¡Que quiero pollo frito, con un carajo!

-- ¿Cuánto falta para las vacaciones? -- pregunta una maquillista

-- Mucho -- le responde un... un... bueno, alguien que en realidad no sabemos qué hace.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificara´

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**¡Que quiero pollo frito, con un carajo! **(Tráiganme a Dranzer)

Tyson llegó de puro milagro al hospital, a que le curaran su torsión terminal de tobillo. Si hubiera llegado 2.5 segundos más tarde, habrían tenido que amputarle toda la pierna, condenándolo a permanecer en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida, y un camión lo atropellaría por no cruzar la calle con la celeridad necesaria, y la carroza que transportaría su cadáver explotaría, dando lugar a una lluvia de sangre, órganos internos, aceite, extremidades, engranajes y pedazos de madera; dicha lluvia fastidiaría a los integrantes de una mega-marcha en pro del queso crema, lo que aterrorizaría a los miles de lecheros en el mundo, lo que pondría nerviosas a las vacas, que en vez de dar leche normal darían leche malteada, lo que no le agradaría a los productores de leche, lo que generaría que alguna muchedumbre se reuniera para organizar una mega-marcha en pro de todos los derivados de la leche, lo que trastornaría el tráfico, lo que haría chocar y explotar a la carroza funeraria encargada de trasladar el cadáver pegado con cinta scotch de Tyson.

Pero como nada de eso pasó, continuemos.

Tyson está fascinado con la vida en el hospital: se la pasa en la cama viendo tele, le traen la comida al cuarto, una linda enfermera se encarga de él, el doctor le da paletas, su abuelo no lo obliga a entrenar, todos parecen no preocuparse de otra cosa que de procurar no molestarlo y, lo más importante de todo, NO TIENE QUE VER A HILARY.

Y entonces, Tyson despertó, y vio a Hilary junto a su durísima cama de hospital, con una gigantesca pila de libros que tiene que leer y resumir como tarea, dado que ha faltado tanto tiempo a la escuela, que se le han acumulado las tareas de un mes. Entonces Tyson deseó no haber llegado a tiempo al hospital, que le hubieran amputado la pierna, que lo hubieran arrollado y... en resumen, que hubiera pasado lo que no pasó. Ni pasará nunca. Tyson vivirá hasta tener 105 años, conocerá a sus bisnietos (que serán 17), se convertirá en un noble patriarca y guía espiritual de las nuevas generaciones y será el más renombrado de la historia mundial.

...a menos que Gideon siga con su maquiavélico plan. Dicho plan es emular los pokémon bit de los bladefixers con un game shark. Es simple usar un game shark con ese propósito. Hay que obtener las fuerzas en x, en y, y en z de cada pokémon bit, multiplicarlo por el número de monedas que se tengan en el bolsillo, dividirlo entre el lado a de un triángulo acutángulo (que se obtiene a partir de la raíz cuadrada del cuadrado del lado b más el cuadrado del lado c menos el doble producto de b por c por el coseno del ángulo comprendido entre b y c), elevarlo todo a la séptima potencia y agregarle al resultado la CURP (Clave Única de Registro de la Población) del yo-luchador cuyo pokémon-bit se pretenda clonar. Pero hay un problema. Los científicos locos de Gideon (o sea, Dr. Vemimollerapelona y achichincles) no conocen la CURP de Kai. Y seguirán sin conocerla.

... a menos que Kai acepte el reto de Dunga. Dunga está de enfadoso porque los demás Sacrilege's Swords **ζ** "Espadas del Sacrilegio". O sea, los Saint Shields, por si alguien no lo capta **ζ** lo han estado jorobe y jorobe para que al fin le parta la mandarina en gajos a Kai, porque ha sido el único de los bladefixers que no ha sido vencido por ellos, y eso hiere el orgullo de Dunga. Y como de que ellos dos vuelvan a pelear depende el destino de Tyson y de los huérfanos del mundo, pero invariablemente no podemos intervenir, será necesario aguardar. Porque quien espera, finalmente verá su esperanza cumplida.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**_ Bendición Múrphyca para los realistas: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Quien no espera nada, nunca es defraudado._

-- ¬.¬U no, ¡en serio! ¿qué manía tienes de pelear conmigo? -- preguntó Kai, que le daba vueltas al asunto para perder el tiempo, porque estaba mortalmente aburrido.

-- >- U ya te dije que tengo que derrotarte, o si no... -- respondió Dunga

--"o si no", ¿qué?

-- pueeeees... el mundo morirá

-- u-uU ¿no te enteraste? El mundo se acabó la semana pasada

-- ... no... no puede ser... ¡-¡ no puede ser verdad...

-- U-U lo es

-- TT-TT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**I.- _Traduzca correctamente el siguiente texto._**

Dunga se alejó velozmente, purificando con cristal líquido el cadáver de Gea, y el cielo lo acompañó en su llanto.

**TRADUCCIÓN: **Dunga se puso a llorar como niñita y salió corriendo porque empezó a llover.

Y no debemos permitir que ambos lloren en vano, pues Gaia debe ser vengada, y lo será. Pues si no fuere así, ¿Qué será de nos? Los asesinos deben pagar sangre por sangre, y es la sangre propia aquella por la que se debe reclamar y tener sed.

**TRADUCCIÓN: **Destruyamos las odiosas industrias que contaminaron la Madre Tierra hasta matarla.

El carcelero del ave dorada, impasible, se retiró, con una solemnidad semejante a la de Námo Mandos.

**TRADUCCIÓN: **Kai, que es un valemadrista, se largó. Se largó de una manera tan valemadrista, que hasta se vio bien.

**II.- _Continúe leyendo como si no estuviera presentando un examen_**

Pero fue interceptado por los hombres de negro, quienes sospechaban de tan valemadrista actitud. Así pues, le solicitaron que recitara su CURP al derecho y al revés, sólo para cerciorarse de que fuera Kai Hiwatari. Así lo hizo Kai, y el hombre de morado y el hombre de verde botella, que estaban escondidos tras unos convincentes disfraces de hombre de verde botella y hombre de morado, lo escucharon, anotaron al derecho y al revés la CURP de Kai, y fueron corriendo al laboratorio del Dr. Vemimollerapelona.

Así pues, Tyson no vivirá 105 años, por lógica no conocerá a sus 17 bisnietos y ni a menciones del día de las madres se convertirá en el mejor gurú espiritual de todos los tiempos.

**III.- _Deléitese con esta canción en lo que llega el momento oportuno para la siguiente actividad._**

_(Enanitos Verdes, "La Muralla")_

_Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide _

_todo lo que fue de lo que será, _

_estoy mirando como esas viejas ilusiones _

_pasando la muralla se hacen realidad, _

_pero con amor de ayer, _

_pero con amor de ayer, _

_vuelve a desaparecer, de-sa-pa-recer. _

_Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide _

_todo lo que amé de lo que amaré, _

_estoy mirando como mis heridas se cerraron _

_y como se desangra un nuevo corazón, _

_pero con amor de ayer, _

_pero con amor de ayer, _

_vuelve a de-sa-pa-recer, _

_de-sa-pa-recer_

**IV.- _LÁRGUESE! QUE NO TIENE UNA VIDA?!?!?_**


	12. ¿Cómo se enciende esta cosa?

-- me abuuu-rroooo!! -- dijo el Director -- a ver cuando empiezan!!

-- MMMMH!!!! -- le respondió el Eq de Prod en pleno.

Los actores simple y llanamente vieron de un lado a otro, ya que temían que el Eq de prod se pusiera en huelga

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**¿Cómo rayos se enciende esta cosa, con una ching...? **(Probando: uno, dos, tres...)

Josefo, osease el de los Sacrilege's Swords que derrotó a Rei allá en su lejano pueblecito, no tenía gran cosa que hacer, así que decidió dar una vuelta. La dio. Seguía aburrido. Fue al cine. Seguía aburrido. Encendió la tele. Se asqueó y prefirió apagarla. Seguía aburrido. Se puso a cantar la canción de los elefantes que se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña, y como la telaraña era de las arañas del bosque Negro y resistía, los elefantes, tan campantes, llamaron a otro elefante, y así hasta el infinito o hasta la indigestión de las arañas del Bosque Negro, o tal vez la gente de Thranduil decidiera usar el insecticida y darle en la torre a las arañas. ¿Pero cómo va a darle en la torre a las arañas, si el de las torres es Sauron? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sauron en todo esto? Quizá él le vendió el insecticida a los elfos del Bosque Negro, en cuyo caso siento lástima por Sauron. De haber sido el azote de la Tierra Media pasó a ser un simple vendedor de puerta-a-puerta. Qué horror. Con razón le llaman Gorthaur el cruel. Mira que eso de volverse un nefasto vendedor... no, es demasiado horrible para imaginarlo. A ver, calmémonos y hablemos de asuntos menos escabrosos **ζ** ... ¿a poco no extrañaban la paja? **ζ**

Pues Josefo de los Sacrilege's Swords seguía aburrido. Así que decidió ventanear un poco. Por lo tanto, entró al laboratorio de los Psykoticks y, por mera causalidad, descubrió su maquiavélico, perverso, maligno, _Saurónico_, siniestro, horrible, malévolo, dañoso, perjuicioso, dañino y etc, etc, plan. Gideon y el Dr. Vemimollerapelona estaban haciendo la cosita esa del Game Shark para crear sus cyber-pokémon-bit... que podrían, horror de horrores, llegar a parecer digimons.

Pero para alivio de todos, el primer intento resulta un desastre total y rotundo, y los cyber-pokémon-bit explotan en una nube de confeti.

Pero como nada de eso importa (a lo mucho el pleito Sauron-Arañas-Thranduil era algo interesante), veamos que hacen los bladefixers y sus chaperones.

-- -.- siento la presencia de una Carta Clow... -- anunció Rogran. Todos los demás le respondieron con un inaudito silencio. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? El demontre prosiguió -- ô.ô no, esperen! No es una carta. Es... un e-mail.

-- ¬¬U Rogran, te prohíbo terminantemente volver a tomar Red-Bull -- le espetó Morgan

-- 0:) pero Red Bull te da aaaaaalas

-- ô.o ¿y para qué quieres alas, si ya tienes? -- quiso saber Hilary. Silencio. Eso de las alas era nuevo

-- · - ·U eeeeeh... -- empezó Rogran, pero se interrumpió al notar que un péndulo que colgaba del ventilador de techo se movía -- ô.o ¿y eso?

-- :3 es que los Sacrilege's Swords están en esta ciudad -- respondió Max con presteza. -- los encapuchados que nos han estado jorobando la existencia -- aclaró, al ver que no lo comprendían del todo.

Así pues, sabiendo que ahora había _dos_ grupos sin mucho que hacer tras los huesitos, la carne, la sangre, las plumas, los pelos y las escamas de sus pokémon-bit, los Bladefixers se pusieron a practicar con afán y entusiasmo. Durante esta práctica, Max, de repente, se internó en el Bosque Negro del que hablábamos hace rato. Caminó, caminó y caminó con su yo-blade delante de él, hasta que encontró las estancias de Thranduil, que estaba aburrido porque sin las arañas gigantes no pasaba nada interesante en el reino, y Legolas de viaje tan como si nada, como si él, su pobre y anciano y abandonado padre no se sintiera solito. Así pues, aprovechando que Mariam estaba por ahí, les pidió que pelearan, porque no entendía del todo esto de los Yo-yos de la Perdición, desangelados herederos de los Anillos de Poder.

Dos días después de la partida de Max, Rei se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Y ese algo, obviamente, era Max. Por lo tanto, fue a buscarlo, valiéndose del rastro de envolturas de chocolates que había por el camino. Pero las envolturas lo llevaron hacia el resto de los bladefixers, que estaban tomando un merecido descanso. Entonces, Rei decidió valerse de sus sentidos aumentados y de los letreros que decían "Max estuvo aquí" en todos los árboles por los que Max había pasado. De este modo, Rei también llegó ante Thranduil, que ya se había aburrido de ver nada más a Mariam y Max pelear. Para fortuna del Rey Elfo, también llegó Josefo El También Aburrido, y decidieron hacer más interesante el asunto de los yoyitos organizando una batalla de dos contra dos.

Los demás Sacrilege's Swords, con disfraces de elfos meseros nada convincentes, observaban la escena.

La batalla se prolongó por dos días más, y bladefixers y cía. se percataron de la falta de Rei y Max. Siguieron los letreros que decían "Max estuvo aquí y Rei también", hasta que llegó un momento en que los letreros sólo decían "Max estuvo", y eso se debía, aunque se enteraron después, de que llegó un momento en que se les acabó la lata de pintura. Max, que tenía práctica, no había usado tanta pintura al inicio, y Rei, que era inexperto en el arte del graffiti, había usado más de la necesaria, por lo que se le acabó antes.

Pero como ya se ha dicho, eso se descubrió después. La hipótesis que tuvieron al ver el simple letrero de "Max estuvo" fue que los dos habían sido capturados, probablemente por las arañas gigantes que se rumoraba había por el lugar. Valientemente, emprendieron la búsqueda

-- ¡¿arañas gigantes?! -- preguntó Hilary, escandalizada

-- bueno, no son TAAAAN grandes -- comentó Rogran -- son más o menos de la estatura de Tyson.

-- ¬¬ claro, como tú no te has encogido -- le reprochó Jenny.

-- UoU no es mi culpa. Aunque -- volvió a divagar -- a estas alturas, ya se los han de haber comido, ¿no crees?

En la oscuridad, no vio que Hilary, Tyson y Kenny se pusieron pálidos. Kai, por su parte, ya se había ido.

-- bueno... podría haberlos atrapado la gente de Thranduil por entrar al reino sin permiso -- opinó Jenny.

-- sí, claro, como si los elfos sirvieran para algo -- replicó Rogran, burlón

-- XO mira, pedestre degenerado blasfemo insubordinado rufián hereje sacrílego profano, PÁRALE A TU CARRO!

-- UoU aunque te pese. Reconoce de una vez que sólo son caritas!

-- ¬.¬ mira quien habla. Si estás tan seguro de que los atraparon las arañas, ve y sálvalos tú solo!

-- UoU será fácil. -- dijo, y se fue.

-- ¬¬### ese maldito...

-- eeeeeeh... ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros? -- preguntó Tyson

-- ¬¬ pues yo me voy con Thranduil, ustedes pueden irse al carajo si quieren -- le espetó Jenny, molesta, MUY molesta, y se fue

-- n-nU ... o.o ¿y ahora? -- inquirió Kenny -- nos dejaron aquí tirados!

-- pueeeeeeeees... síganme los buenos! -- dijo Tyson y siguió caminando hacia un lugar indeterminado.

Kai había seguido los letreros hasta que sólo fueron un simple "Max", y llegó al palacio de Thranduil justo a tiempo para ver como Max y Rei eran derrotados. En la batalla, claro, se habían roto algunos de los platos del Rey Elfo, pero éste lo había tomado con mucha filosofía y sentido del humor

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**_ Ley de Van Roy: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Un juguete irrompible es útil para romper otros juguetes_

-- bueno -- dijo Thranduil con magnificencia -- fue interesante. Pero es la ley de los Elfos del Bosque Negro que cualquier forastero llegado sin invitación sea encerrado por cien años hasta que confiese cuál era su intención al acercarse aquí. Eso incluye al recién llegado conrayas en la cara-- finalizó, señalando a Kai

-- ¬.¬ es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo -- se quejó éste.

-- XO pues me vale! Éste es mi reino y yo hago lo que se me dé la gana!

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **_Ley de Whistler: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Nunca se sabe quién tiene la razón, pero siempre se sabe quién tiene el control._

-- ¬.¬U chulo, pues.

-- :3 yo vine guiado por un hado mayor que los poderes que ocultan vuestro reino -- dijo Max a Thranduil

-- n-nU y yo vine a buscarlo porque su hado madrino lo había alejado por mucho tiempo -- dijo Rei

-- u-u y yo vine a buscarlos a los dos porque se desaparecieron hace más de dos días y no daban señales de vida -- dijo Kai

-- ¬.¬ .... NO LES CREO! -- dijo Thranduil al fin. -- Guardias, llévenlos a...!

-- Señor Thranduil! Respondo por estos inocentes mortales -- dijo Morgan, entrando

-- XO NO TE CRE...! n-n aaaah, eres tú. Hojaverde no está, si quieres esperarlo... fue a comprar las tortillas. **ζ** c/p: ...teniendo un montón de súbditos manda a Legolas?he aquí un plan con maña **ζ**

-- gracias, pero no. Nada más vine a recoger aestos impertinentespara que ya no os sigan molestando.

-- n-n no, si no fueron molestia. Últimamente no pasaba nada interesante por aquí... figúrate, que hace una semana aniquilamos al último vástago de Ungoliant.

-- ésas son, ciertamente, buenas nuevas. Pero con vuestro permiso y perdón, tenemos que irnos.

-- o.o pero ¿por qué? Quédense a cenar, total... no hay problema

-- precisamente es por la cena por lo que debemos irnos. Algún incauto dejó el arroz en la estufa, y si no somos veloces se pegará todo en la olla.

-- lo que sería una desgracia, sin duda. Partan con las bendiciones que este anciano elfo todavía puede dar.

Así fue como se salvaron de la cárcel todos estos. Pero veamos que pasa con el Grupo B, que estaba vagando por los bosques.

Ahora, tal vez se habían librado de las arañas, pero eso NO significaba que hubieran limpiado todas las telarañas. Quizá a eso se debía que TODOS, sí, TODOS se hubieran quedado enredados en la misma telaraña. El asunto fue más o menos así. Tyson tropezó con la telaraña, se quedó pegado, intentando liberarse se enredó más. Hilary intentó ayudarlo, pero como es bien inútil, también quedó atrapada ahí. Kenny, que ya sentía que las arañas gigantes se lo comían, empezó a correr en círculos como un completo tonto, se tropezó con la telaraña y quedó pegado, y en su frenesí de tener la absoluta certeza de que sería comida de araña, hizo el nudo más complicado para todos. Finalmente, llegó Rogran, atraído por los gritos de niñita de los tres, e intentando deshacer el nudo, se le olvidó aquella ocasión en que intentando deshacer un nudo de estambre se quedó enredado, cosa que ocurrió exactamente igual esta vez, con la diferencia de que no era estambre, sino una telaraña.

Pero para fortuna de todos, Rogran había estado viendo Bat-man muchas veces por esos días, así que había aprendido el truco Cuchillo-en-el-guante, con el que cortó algunas de las malditas telarañas de una vez y para siempre, lo que le liberó una mano, con la que marcó un número desde la cabina telefónica que había al lado.

-- ... ¿Alfred?

Después de una breve conversación, Alfred llegó, liberó a todos los inútiles enredados y, molesto, los guió a todos de regreso a casa de Tyson, donde ya estaban los demás, consumiendo un poco del licor de los elfos que les había regalado Thranduil **ζ** ... ver yo-blade es una mala influencia para los niños, por eso la clasificación es PG-13. Si eres menor de 13 años... simple y llanamente no digas de donde cogiste tan malas mañas. **ζ**

Y aquí se finiquita este capítulo

* * *

-- sigo aburriiiiiiidooooooo -- comentó el Director. El Eq de Prod le lanzó una lluvia de miradas asesinas, y ya los actores sentían que la cosa se iba a poner negra, cuando el Eq y el Dir se echaron a reír. 


	13. Hagan sus apuestas, señores

El Eq de Prod, por una vez en la vida, estaba trabajando seriamente. Esto desconcertó a los actores, pero respondieron actuando con la misma seriedad.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Hagan sus apuestas, señores. Rápida Centella toma la primera posición por una nariz... **(Gideon apuesta por Gerry!!)

Pero para desgracia de los bladefixers, los Sacrilege's Swords no se habían quedado tan contentos. Resúltase ser que Ozuma, el Comandante en Jefe (osease, C.J.) había estado esperando a Tyson hasta que llegara. Había soportado muchas impertinencias de borrachos, porque el licor del Rey Elfo estaba algo fuerte... por lo tanto, atacó a Tyson con odio y venganza.

Pero ya se sabe que la ira lo vuelve un completo zoquete a uno, por lo que perdió. Iracundo todavía, le soltó visceralmente a Tyson que tenía que mejorar la técnica de su pokémon bit.

Esto, claro dejó anonadado, estupefacto y sin habla a Tyson. Para una vez que ganaba, y resultaba que tenía que mejorar! Eso no era perdonable, no, señor, no lo era. Se echó de un golpe el licor del Rey Elfo para ver si se le bajaba el coraje.

Y bueno... ya se sabe que los borrachos hacen cosas muy cómicas y embarazosas... así que saltémonos todo eso y vayamos al día siguiente a ese de la borrachera. Los Bladefixers estaban crudos, Hilary estaba dormida, Jenny no estaba por ningún lado y Rogran había evitado la cruda hábilmente permaneciendo borracho.

-- n/0/n ahoraa shshshsii que retiroooo to'o l' que he disssho szszszovvre loshsz elfoshshz...

-- »-« U alguien cállelo... -- se quejó Kai

-- ò/-/ó oiie tú!! porque hincaoshshsh devvvería caiarme?!?! Caiame szizi puedeshshz, a ver!!

-- ».« # no me obligues! -- replicó Hiwatari, sintiendo que tenía un hacha en la cabeza

-- ó/-/ô... n/0/n que huevoshshsz, me cae que qué huevoshshshszz!!! Por ezshzo me caezz vvien, muy vvvien. -- de repente, Rogran se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto, el Dr. Vemimollerapelona no había perdido el tiempo, y finalmente había terminado de descifrar el código para el primer cyber-pokémon-bit del mundo, combinando los poderes de los cuatro pokémon bit de los bladefixers. Para probarlo, mandaron a un incauto de los psykotick a un torneo con el yoblade que tenía el bit con ese mega-cyber-pokémon-bit a un torneo local sin mucha importancia.

Después de probar todos los remedios caseros para la cruda, los bladefixers, recuperados por fin, fueron al mismo torneo, justo para ver como el mega-cyber-pokémon-bit se autodestruía en una nube de confeti...

Desgraciadamente, el edificio no lo soportó del todo, y un pedazo, presumiblemente la pata delantera del pokémon bit golpeó en el techo, del que se desprendió un pedazo lo suficientemente grande para aplastarlos a todos y dejarlos en las tinieblas, en el montón de escombros de aquel edificio.

Y eso habría sucedido, de no ser porque el pedazo de techo había decidido caer en cámara lenta, dando tiempo suficiente para que Jenny llegara con un paraguas gigante, el pedazo de techo rebotó en él y aplastó al tal Gerry.

Pero, de haber muerto, tal vez los bladefixers no habrían tenido tiempo para ponerse a elucubrar sobre las posibilidades de los psykoticks, que por lo visto eran inimaginables. Podrían, incluso, llegar con un tanque de guerra a donde estuvieran los bladefixers y apoderarse de sus pokémon-bit sin necesidad de una batalla.

O podrían comprar un billete de lotería, sacarse el premio gordo y retirarse del yoblade de una vez y para siempre.

O podrían irse a ver el Episodio 3 de Star Wars y hacer casting para el Episodio 7.

O podrían ir a comprar boletos para el concierto de Aerosmith

O podrían inventar un partido político y ganarse una buena tajada de lana por no hacer nada.

En fin, tenían un sinfín de posibilidades. Por lo tanto, decidieron consultar con sus gurús espirituales

-- ô.o Rogran, ¿cómo hiciste para ponerte tan borracho? -- inquirió Jenny, sorprendida

-- n/0/n a la zhszhalud de tu zzzuegro Thranduil! -- replicó éste, brindando.

-- que más quisiera yo... -- suspiró. -- ya! Ya es hora de que vuelvas a tus cabales, ¿no crees?

-- sí, que necesitamos un consejo -- dijo Rei, entrando con el resto de los bladefixers.

-- ¬.¬U aunque dudo que podamos confiar en ustedes -- empezó Tyson -- si éste está borracho y tú eres una malvada traidora.

-- n/0/n jajaja, te dijeron tuszh verdadeshsz...

-- ¬¬#... bueno, ya! ¿qué quieren? Sea lo que sea, les advierto que la decisión que tomen será la incorrecta.

-- 3 es que los psykotick crearon pokémon-bit-cibernéticos

-- ô.o ¿qué es un pokémon-bit? -- volvió a preguntar Hilary.

-- U/o/U puesh dénlessszzh en to'a la madére... pa' que aprendan!

-- ... bueno... Kenny, ¿no grabaste algo en la laptop, como es tu santa costumbre? -- inquirió Jenny

-- pues sí.

* * *

-- CORTE! Se imprime... -- dijo el Director. -- pueden irse

El Eq de Prod, sin hacer ruido, se alejó del set


	14. DEGENERADO BLASFEMO! SOMOS DECENTES!

— VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! — clama el eq de Prod.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**... DEGENERADO BLASFEMO! SOMOS DECENTES!** (Muéstrame la bestia bit)

Recordemos que el inútil de Gerry perdió el control de su mega-cyber-pokémon-bit, que explotó en una nube de confeti, y casi aplastó a bladefixers y demás.

Recordemos también que los bladefixers estaban temerosos de lo que podrían hacer los psykoticks con tal de apoderarse de sus pokémon bit.

Recordemos que se le solicitó a Kenny que mostrara la información que seguramente había recolectado, aunque no tuviera ninguna aplicación práctica y fuera aburrido.

— ... ¿cuánto falta? — preguntó Rei a Kenny.

— ... no sé... decodificar estos datos es difícil... — respondió el niño sin ojos lacónicamente.

— u-u eso pasa cuando cambias de laptop por una descontinuada — sentenció Rogran, con el aire de los sabios de antaño, que con sólo oír el rumor del aleteo de un ruiseñor sabían que el precio del tomate iba a subir en la aldea vecina.

(Misteriosamente, cada que subía el precio del tomate, bajaba el precio del puré de tomate. Hasta la fecha, los científicos no han descubierto la causa de tan extraño fenómeno)

— XO no está descontinuada! — se defendió Kenny

— ... no está descontinuada, es sólo que lo estafaron. En vez de Pentium le pusieron Lentium. — dedujo Jenny con simpleza

— ¬¬ ja-ja-ja. — dijo Hilary

— ... -.-U ay, niña, ni quien en el mundo te pele. — replicó Morgan

— ¬¬### QUÉ?! A ver, repítemelo en mi cara!

— con gusto: Ni Quien En El Ahora Muerto Mundo Te Pele.

— ... ¬¬### ¿estás buscando pleito?

— no, la que está armando camorra eres tú.

— XO eres una...!

— y a mucha honra

Los demás habían mirado de un lado a otro durante la discusión. La verdad, hasta la fecha no se sabía el porqué de la hostilidad entre las dos, siendo que generalmente entre mujeres se entienden **ζ** c/p: me pregunto quién les dijo esa mentira **ζ** .

— ... UoU ya párenle, que parecen niñas de kinder — dijo Kai **ζ** c/p: ¿se pelean las niñas de kinder? Ciertamente, no recuerdo haber visto tal escena **ζ**

— otro que ni quien en el finido mundo lo pelen — dijo Morgan con cansancio, y se fue.

Y entonces, justamente entonces, se acabó el partido final del torneo de apertura 2004. Y entonces, justamente entonces, se murió Don Chema. Y entonces, justamente entonces, volvió la luz a cierta colonia de cierta ciudad de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme. Y entonces, justamente entonces, arrancaron los autos de F-1. Y entonces, justamente entonces, Jynx terminó de hacer los cálculos para descifrar qué era lo que había pasado en aquel micro-torneo local.

Resúltase ser que los bladefixers por fin se enteraron de que aquel mega-cyber-pokémon-bit era una síntesis, una mezcla, una mezcolanza de sus pokémon-bit. Y si habían podido mezclarlas, habían podido copiarlas. Y si habían podido copiarlas, podrían mejorarlas.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_** Primera Regla de Hershiser: **_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Cualquier cosa etiquetada "NUEVA" y/o "MEJORADA" no lo está._

Pero como, ultimadamente, eso no nos interesa por ser tanto irritante como irrisorio, observemos ahora que los Sacrilege's Swords siguen con su trauma, con su traumatizante trauma, de probar el poder de los pokemon-bit de los Bladefixers. Esto porque se ha dicho que Moltres sabe a chamoy, Blastoise a menta, Dragonair a zarzamora y Persian a vainilla. Pero aunque eso sea lo que se ha dicho, yo garantizo y aseguro que no es así. Pues es bien sabido que Moltres sabe a Pollo, Blastoise también, Dragonair también y Persian también, porque todo en el Cadáver del Mundo sabe a pollo, porque el mundo estaba hecho de pollo. Excepto los pollos, claro que están hechos de una mezcla de Carbono, Hidrógeno, Oxígeno, Nitrógeno, Azufre y Fósforo. Esto, en notación abreviada, es CHONSP. Y según el libro de "Alquibiología para principiantes" del gran científico Cakiuaoefjzldk Tkldjaldnasmt, toda la materia viva está hecha de CHONSP. Por lo tanto, todo está hecho de pollo, y el pollo está hecho de todo. Una vez comprendido este punto, prosigamos.

Mientras, el estimado y mundialmente reconocido Dr. Vemimollerapelona sigue probando sus cyber-pokémon-bit, y después de varios intentos, logra crear otro mega-cyber-pokémon-bit. Entonces pronunció el Dr. Vemimollerapelona un terrible juramento. Sus siete achichincles se acercaron a él de un salto, chocaron y cayeron todos al suelo. Cuando todos se hubieron levantado, juntos hicieron el mismo voto, y rojas como la sangre brillaron las espadas al resplandor de las antorchas. Era un juramento que nadie puede quebrantar ni nadie debe pronunciar, aún en nombre de Las Enchiladas Suizas, y pidieron para ellos la Oscuridad Sempiterna si no lo cumplían; y a la Crema nombraron como testigo, y a Las Pupusas Salvadoreñas, y a la sagrada Taza de Chocolate, prometiendo perseguir con odio y venganza hasta la cremación del Mundo a Humano, Demonio, Elfo, Idiota o Nerd aún no nacido; o a cualquier otra criatura, grande, pequeña o encogida; buena, mala o estúpida; a la que el tiempo diese origen desde ahora hasta la consumación de los días de la velación del Mundo que guardara, tomara, arrebatara, expropiara o privatizara uno de los Cuatro Pokémon Sagrados de los Bladefixers. **ζ** PERDÓN, MAESTRO TOLKIEN, PERDOOOOOON **ζ**

Y mientras estos eventos tan terribles tenían lugar, los Sacrilege's Swords habían dirigídose a la playa donde acostumbraban practicar los bladefixers. Bueno, eso de practicar era más bien un "practicar". De hecho, era más bien un "quesque" practicar, De hecho, era más bien un "perder el tiempo".

Pero dejaron su hermosa masa de huevecillos de pescado cuando Joseph, Josefo para los que nos gusta burlarnos, vuelve a enfrentar a Rei.

— ... lo que es no tener que hacer — comentó Rogran.

— ¬.¬ mirá quien habla, che... sós un boludo! — le dijo Jenny con el mejor acento argentino que podía.

— ¬¬U ... ¿y ahora? ¿qué te traes, eh? ¿qué te traes?

— ¿sho? Sho no traigo nada, che, sós vos el que imaginás cosas... ô.o de hecho, sós vos el que actuás raro. ¿acaso sós un extraterrestre?

— ¬¬U ...

— UoU payasa venida a menos — terció Hilary

— ¬¬ ¿y a ti quien te habló, baraja? — le espetó Jenny

— ¬¬## yo sola, ¿algún problema? ¿y qué rayos es eso de "baraja"?

— simple... "eres como una baraja, caraja!" — cantó Jenny alegremente. **ζ** no sé quien la canta ni como se llama, pero es una canción indeciblemente... simpática **ζ**

— XO PODRÍAN CALLARSE?! NO ME DEJAN CONCENTRARME! — gritó Rei, fúrico.

— OoO I see pokémon bit! — dijo Hilary de repente

— ¬¬U ¿acaso tu cerebro de Neanderthal no te daba para verlas? — se burló Morgan

— ¬¬ Flint... ya déjala — le advirtió Rogran

— ¿por qué?

— U-U porque sí.

— XO QUE SE CALLEN! — en un arrebato de ira, Rei hizo un extraño movimiento y ganó el encuentro.

— o.O QUÉ?!... no... no puede ser... NOOOOOOOOOOO! — clamó Joseph, para finalizar con una graciosa huida — VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

— ó.ô ¿gané?... n-n gané! WIIIIIIIIIII! — Rei empezó a correr de un lado para otro como un si fuera un completo idiota, probablemente por la mala influencia de Kenny, y llegó hasta el agua. Entonces reaccionó. — O.O JHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH JHJJ! — "onomatopeyizó" Rei, con el pelo que no estaba firmemente recogido erizado, y trepó a un árbol cercano... de hecho, a una palma.

— mirá nada más qué manera de trepar! A la próxima mandamos a ese boludo por los cocos! — exclamó Jenny

— ... no sería mala idea. — concordó Rogran

Y aquí se queda porque se nos da la regalada gana.


	15. Están lloviendo Wyatts alrededor de mí, ...

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**Están lloviendo Wyatts alrededor de mí, y me preguntan... ¿qué fue de ti?... **(El nuevo recluta del equipo Psykick) **ζ** el título es una parodia de "Lloviendo estrellas" de Christian Castro **ζ**

Pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre. El tiempo da vueltas en redondo, como un engrane cuyo eje se va desgastando con cada vuelta.

Por esas y por otras razones, Kai volvió a sufrir a su peor pesadilla. Lo Peor de lo Peor.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_** Gracia salvadora de Murphy: **_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Lo peor es enemigo de lo malo._

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_** Extensión de Flint: **_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Pero siempre gana lo peor._

En tres palabras: Wyatt lo encontró.

Pues aunque Kai se escondió, se cambió el nombre, se quitó el arete, se puso las rayas en la cara, cambió de ropa, se puso bigote postizo y se pintó el pelo, Wyatt lo encontró. Esto es uno de los Misterios del Primer Milenio d.G. **ζ** Después de Gaia, para los que no lo recuerdan **ζ**

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_** Precepto de Jaffe: **_ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Existen cosas imposibles de saber... pero es imposible saber esas cosas_

Y, como de costumbre, le suplicó encarecidamente que lo entrenara.

— TT-TT porfavorporfavorporfavorporf avorporfavor...

— ¬¬ no friegues...

— TT0TT es que quiero ser tan bueno como tú!

— U-U no sueñes.

— TT0TT PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR!

— ¬¬## QUE NO! — dijo Kai, echando fuego por los ojos. Esto le achicharró el copete a Wyatt.

— TT-TT pero por que?!

— ¬.¬## porque _cierto estúpido_ robó a Moltres y lo hizo perder y eso lo deprimió mucho

— ô.o ¿cómo supiste que me deprimí?

— ¬.¬### idiota, no me refiero a ti, me refiero a Moltres. ¤-¤ a mi pobre Moltres... XO lo tuve que llevar al sicólogo por tu culpa, tú, maléfico trauma-pokémon-bit! — exclamó Kai, y de un certero golpe de bat lo envió a orbitar Saturno... otra vez.

— XO VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — gritó Wyatt mientras se alejaba más y más del cadáver de Gea.

Mientras, el Dr. Vemimollerapelona y sus científicos trastornados han logrado, como ya se dijo, tener otro mega-cyber-pokémon-bit estable. Ahora lo que necesitan es a alguien con la habilidad para manejarlo.

Pero dudaban de sus capacidades humanas para encontrar a alguien apropiado. Por tanto, pidieron ayuda al cielo... y el cielo respondió, dejando caer a Wyatt.

(Ellos nunca supieron que el tal "milagro" se debió únicamente a que Saturno no estaba de humor como para aguantar a Wyatt otra vez. Entiéndase bien, sigue dolido por la muerte de Gea.).

Pasaron los días, y después de un entrenamiento intensivo, el equipo psykotick envió a su miembro más reciente (y estúpido) a enfrentarse a Kai para ver si podían capturar a Moltres. En parte, porque si no lo lograba podrían expulsarlo, porque ya los tenía hasta el copete por pegoste insufrible.

— ... "pegoste insufrible"... que definición tan perfecta y multifuncional — divagó Jenny. — por ejemplo, podría ser usada para referirnos a Hilary.

— XO maldita...! — empezó Hilary

— n-n sí, funciona! Digo "pegoste insufrible" y Hilary se siente aludida! Qué día más maravilloso!

— ¬¬U Flint, ya bájale. — intervino Rogran

— ... aguafiestas.

— ¬¬U ¿ya terminaron? — preguntó Wyatt

— XO no necesitamos que dejen de discutir para darte en la torre! — exclamó Tyson

— ¬.¬ seh... — dijeron los demás Bladefixers

— XO DETENGAN TODOOOOO! — exclamó Ozuma.

— ô-ó ¿por qué? — preguntaron todos los demás, menos los Sacrilege's Swords, que habían salido de la nada.

— porque... porque... «no se los puedo decir...» UoU porque no quiero que pierdan sus pokémon bit con otro que no sea yo.

— uuuuy sí, habló la crema de los tacos, ¿no? — comentó Rogran

— XO pinky hereje! Con Su Santidad no te metas! — le reprochó Jenny

— ¬.¬ la hereje eres tú, payasa de cuarta... mira que deificar la comida... — dijo Hilary

— ni quien te hable, pedazo de imbécil — canturreó Jenny como respuesta

— ù-ú aaah, yo me encargaré de ese tipo loco — dijo Dunga, y él y Wyatt se batieron. Cuando estuvieron a punto de turrón, se añadieron a la masa del pastel. Una vez bien incorporados, el pastel entró al horno. Cuando salió, media hora después, fue cubierto con betún, cortado y servido.

Pero durante este proceso, el Primeape de Dunga fue derrotado, y Wyatt... enloqueció.

Todos dejaron al delirante Wyatt en su mundo de molinos de viento, incluso los científicos que juraron protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separara; porque todos estaban ocupados comiendo pizza, y no había tiempo para ocuparse del trastornado.

Ni lo habrá nunca.

* * *

— TT-TT que hermoso capítulo! Todos trabajaron excelentemente. Vengan... vamos a comer pizza — dijo el Director

— n0n sí!

Y Wyatt se volvió a quedar tirado, solo, triste, abandonado, flaco, ojeroso, cansado y sin ilusiones.


	16. no tengo hambre, gracias

—... no se vale... quiero vacaciones —se quejó un miembro del Eq de Prod, ahorrándole el trabajo de hacerlo a los demás.

—¬.¬ no lloren! —les respondió el Director

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**... no tengo hambre, gracias.** (La bey-barbacoa de Hilary)

La triste noticia de la locura de Wyatt los perturbó a todos. Fueron a visitarlo a su nuevo hogar, bajo la resbaladilla de la plaza.

—... les digo que nada en este mundo es real —dijo Wyatt.

—el mundo está muerto, Wyatt —le repitió Kai.

—No, no ha muerto! ¿cómo podría acabarse el mundo y nosotros seguir existiendo? —replicó Wyatt.

—... hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra de las que sueña tu filosofía —recitó Rogran, aludiendo a un lugar común.

—exacto! Y hay más de una Tierra, y más de un Universo!

—en efecto —concordó Max—, pero eso no prueba nada de lo que dices.

—"la ausencia de pruebas no prueba un reverendo bledo" —citó Wyatt con desdén.

—¿cuál es tu punto? —le preguntó Morgan, aburrida.

—el punto es —dijo Wyatt, serio— que todo lo que ha pasado desde que Tyson despertó y tuvo que decidirse entre ir a la escuela o quedarse en casa _no pasó en realidad._

—¿qué sugieres? ¿qué todo ha sido una especie de ilusión? —preguntó Rei.

—¿ilusión? No, claro que no. Todo ha sido un Delirio. —dijo Wyatt.

—si tú lo dices... n-n qué bueno que estés bien, Wyatt! A ver cuando volvemos —dijo Jenny, y todos aprovecharon para salir corriendo del lugar.

De regreso en la casa de Tyson, retomaron el entrenamiento. Pero sin importar qué tanto lo intentara Tyson, nada le salía bien. Todos los demás se entretenían presionándolo, en parte porque eso los distraía y en parte porque todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiar a Tyson hasta el cansancio al menos un día al año. Pero el buen Bachoco no se dejó, y se fue corriendo.

—... ¿y si tiene razón? —preguntó Rogran de repente.

—¿quién? ¿Tyson? —preguntó Hilary.

—no, Wyatt.

—U-U te recuerdo que Wyatt está loco —dijo Kenny.

—... ¿y si él fuera el cuerdo?.

—... no estarás insinuando que sufrimos una deformación metafórica, ¿verdad? —preguntó Morgan.

—puede ser.

—¿qué es una deformación metafórica? —preguntó Kai.

—es lo que se conoce como el Panzismo —le informó Max —mientras que el Quijote ve a los molinos de viento como gigantes, Sancho Panza ve a los gigantes como molinos de viento. Una Deformación Metafórica es el proceso por el cual nuestra mente transforma lo increíble en algo cotidiano.

—vaya... —fue lo único que comentó Kai.

—y es precisamente lo que creo que tenemos todos —continuó Rogran.

—no seas ESTÚPIDO, Rogran —le espetó Morgan—. Aunque todos fuéramos víctimas de la Deformación Metafórica, es improbable que tuviéramos la misma alucinación.

—... aaaaah cierto. En eso no pensé.

—u-uU idiota. —masculló Morgan.

—un segundo! ¿Dijiste "improbable"?

—¬- ¬U sí.

—eso quiere decir que no es imposible.

—... AAAAAGH! ¿Qué clase de basura tienes en la cabeza, Rogran? —le espetó Morgan, y se fue del lugar.

—ô.o ¿y a ésta qué le pasa? Generalmente no se enoja así.

—¬.¬ es que ya está menopáusica —se burló Hilary—. n-n pero eso no importa. ¿Qué tal si vamos de pic-nic?

Los Bladefixers, el abuelo de Tyson y Rogran, estúpidamente, aceptaron la propuesta. En el camino al lago se encontraron a Tyson, quien también aceptó la proposición.

Eso habría sido una tragedia estomacal e intestinal, de no ser porque el abuelo de Tyson, en último momento, se ofreció a cocinar.

Después de ingerir carne como trogloditas ayunados, se tumbaron junto al río mientras el abuelo pescaba.

**ζ**c/p: me pregunto si pescará como mi padre. Nunca atrapa nada, y cuando atrapa algo es un pez taaaan pequeño que lo tiene que dejar ir... ô.o recuerdo aquel pez horrible con dientes de conejo... estaba horrible! Y luego se quedó por ahí, cerca de la costa, cuando debería haberse regresado al mar. Pez gacho! Hasta se quedó varado un rato en la playa. **ζ**

De repente, el abuelo de Tyson pescó algo. El Algo lo arrastró al agua. Y es que el Algo era un Auto! Nuevecito! Cero Kilómetros! Vestiduras de Piel! Estéreo con reproductor de mp3 y 5 cd's. Transmisión Automática. Conducción Hidráulica. Ventanillas y seguros eléctricos. Y encima era... UN PORSCHE! La pregunta del millón era: ¿cómo había llegado tal vehículo allí?

Bueno, eso nunca se sabría. Lo que sí se supo, porque hubo bastantes testigos presenciales, fue que el peso del citado auto arrastró, literalmente, al abuelo al lago. Y, literalmente, el peso de la ropa mojada del abuelo le impidió nadar con la soltura necesaria. Y, literalmente, los bladefixers no se percataron del incidente.

Pero, _causalmente_, había por allí un extraño grupo. El extraño grupo observó la situación, con aparente desentendimiento. Finalmente, dado que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, se fueron.

Y entonces, el Monstruo del Lago Ness, "Nessie" para los cuates, que cansado de las constantes intromisiones a su vida personal en su morada, el Lago Ness, había decidido irse a su "cabañita" de verano, es decir, el lago en el que el abuelo de Tyson se debatía entre el Comunismo y el Masoquismo, es decir entre la vida y la muerte, las salchichas y el tocino, la crema y la nata, Viruta y Capulina, Batman y Robin, mantequilla y mermelada, M & M, Mary Kate y Ashley, o entre el Gordo y el Flaco.

Las alteraciones en la corriente del agua le causaban migraña a Nessie. Así pues, sacó al abuelo del lago con toda la cortesía que fue capaz...

(**Traducción: **lo arrojó)

... y volvió a su plácida morada. Claro, al día siguiente de tal percance, el lago aquel estaba lleno de estúpidos e inoportunos reporteros.

Los Bladefixers, aliviados de que el abuelo estuviera bien, y preocupados de que se fuera a resfriar, decidieron irse a casa. Pero en el camino se encontraron con aquel extraño grupo. Por una serie de extrañas circunstancias, el líder de aquel extraño grupo, que dijo llamarse Kane, y Tyson tuvieron un enfrentamiento basado en sus yoblades.

Valga decir, fue aburridísimo. Tan aburrido fue, que acabó en empate. Entonces sí, todos se fueron a sus casas.

Mientras los bladefixers se ponían a hablar de sus... cosas de bladefixers (oséase, tonterías relacionadas con yo-yos)... Rogran y Jenny, que había regresado de repente y actuaba muy raro (para variar) se habían puesto a atender a su "pobre y querido abuelo", que si nos íbamos por cuestiones de edad, podría haber sido su "pobre y querido tatara-tatara-tatara-nieto", para evitar cualquier posible bronquitis, tos ferina, tos seca, tos con flemas, pulmonía, resfriado o cosas por ese estilo.

Y aquel extraño grupo, cuyo líder era Kane, se había reunido con su _manager_, el tal Gideon. Y es que aquel extraño grupo se hacía llamar Equipo Psykotick.

* * *

—"Esta noche es nochebuena, y tenemos que trabajar por una nada de sueldo, la la la la la, la la la la..."—entonaba rencorosamente el eq de Prod.

—U-U no me van a convencer.


	17. Los amigos vienen y se van

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**Los amigos vienen y se van... los enemigos, en cambio, se van acumulando, pero para eso se inventaron las bazookas.** (Cuando los amigos se convierten en enemigos)

Y aquel extraño grupo estaba compuesto por el tal Kane, un individuo con cerebro de paja llamado Goki, un sujeto con cara de borracho drogadicto llamado Jim, y una chica muy extraña llamada Salima.

Los Psykotick, pues, se dirigieron al laboratorio del Dr. Vemimollerapelona para empezar las pruebas con los nuevos cyber-pokemon bit. El primero fue el tal Jim, cuya mirada sicótica daba escalofríos, con el tal Cyber-Blastoise.

Resultados del experimento: Los dos mil quinientos setenta y cuatro yoblades lanzados contra Cyber-Blastoise fueron reducidos a su más nimia e irrisoria expresión.

Lo mismo pasó con la escasa cordura de Jim.

Mientras, en el laboratorio del malvado Sr. Dickenson, las computadoras enloquecieron también. Así pues, fue a su oficina, donde estaba la última computadora cuerda. La encendió. Y también se descompuso.

Dos horas después, descubrieron el porqué de tan tortuosa situación: un correo electrónico, con un extraño virus de broma. El correo decía, con la severidad de Mandos ante los Noldor exiliados de Aman, que el equipo Psykotick retaba a los Bladefixers a un reto.

Eso los extrañó mucho, porque no sabían que ya hubiera un equipo Psykotick oficial.

Pero pronto se enteraron de quiénes eran los miembros de tal agrupación, pues el Dr. Vemimollerapelona había ordenádoles que atacaran a yo-luchadores _amateur_ por toda la ciudad.

Estos individuos, obviamente derrotados, obviamente enojados, le soltaron los pelos y señales de los psykoticks a los bladefixers.

Después de hacer un retrato hablado, se percataron de que eran idénticos al grupo aquel del lago. Tyson se negó a creerlo.

— TT-TT no puede ser...

— Pero es — le espetó Morgan, saboreando su extraño momento de seudo-crueldad. Rogran la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡-¡ y si... y si... ¿y si es cierto eso de la deformación metafórica? — preguntó Tyson, suplicantemente. Quería creer que era así.

— ... y dale... — masculló Morgan, conteniendo la ira. Había que quitarles esa extraña idea de la cabeza antes de que se volvieran total, absoluta e irreversiblemente locos.

— ... puede ser — concedió Max.

— u-u sólo hay una forma de saberlo — dijo Rei

— ¿cuál? — preguntó Tyson

— n-n yendo al laboratorio de los psykoticks y viendo si están ahí "de planta"

— tiene lógica — reconoció Kenny

— pero...¿qué tal si los atrapan? — divagó Kai

— ô.o ¿"los"? — se extrañaron los demás.

— ô-o ¿qué no piensas ir? — preguntó, inocentemente, Hilary

— ... alguien se tiene que quedar a cuidar al abuelo, ¿no?

— yo me quedo — dijo Jenny rápidamente.

Rogran sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Eso no le daba buena espina.

— ¿y si tiene una crisis? Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidarlo mientras alguien va por el doctor, y quizá otro alguien tenga que salir corriendo por alguna medicina — dijo Kai.

— cierto — opinó Rei.

— ... ¿por qué evades esta situación, Kai? — preguntó Tyson

— ... la verdad... es que no me gusta ir por ductos de ventilación y todo ese asunto — aceptó Kai.

— además, mientras más personas vayan, es más difícil mantener el secreto — divagó Rogran. — yo también me quedo.

— bien, está decidido — dijo Tyson, y él, Hilary, Kenny, Rei y Max salieron.

— ... voy a prepararle un té al abuelo, ¿quieren uno? — preguntó Kai, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

— No, gracias — le respondieron los otros dos, y él siguió su camino.

— ... bien, Rogran, ya puedes decirme la verdad — comenzó Morgan con su tono más... angelical — ¿por qué te quedaste?

— ... sabes que no confío en ti — respondió él con una sonrisa amarga — si al abuelo le diera un ataque, le practicarías una eutanasia para que ya no siguiera sufriendo.

— no veo qué tiene de malo.

— ... y seguramente, también le harías ese favor a Kai, para que no llorara por el abuelo, a quien quiere tanto

— tampoco veo lo negativo de eso.

— ... ése es el problema, Flint. Seres de tu calaña no aceptan lo perjuicioso de sus intentos de "buenas acciones". Si...

Rogran se interrumpió al notar que Hilary, que había escuchado la conversación desde atrás de la puerta porque había tenido que regresar por uno de los tantos aditamentos de la laptop de Kenny, se había apoyado de más en la puerta y la había abierto. Se excusó, dijo que iba por el tal aparato, y salió, actuando como si no hubiera oído nada.

— es tan patéticamente obvia... — suspiró Morgan, y se fue a donde el abuelo, para darle la medicina.

Rogran, ignorando el comentario, la siguió, para asegurarse de que fuera la medicina y no cualquier otra sustancia.

Y los peores temores de Tyson se confirmaron. Kane y toda su pandilla eran el equipo Psykotick por antonomasia.

— TT-TT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! — gritó Tyson, olvidando que iban de incógnito. Esto hizo que el equipo Psykotick y el Dr. Vemimollerapelona voltearan a donde la mayoría de los bladefixers y Hilary estaban — No, Kane, tú no! — prosiguió Bachoco, desgarrándose, suplicándole, intentando hacerle recordar... Pero él... sólo dijo...

— ô.ò ¿te conozco?

— o.o sí, sí me conoces! Ayer jugamos yoblade cerca del lago de verano de Nessie!

— ô-ó no me acuerdo. ¿estás seguro?

— segurísimo!

— ... pues no, no me acuerdo.

Tyson, herido, salió corriendo. Su Compañía lo siguió.

Y Kane, Goki y Salima se negaban a usar Cyber-Pokémon-Bit, pues habían visto sus extraños efectos. Pero claro, esa parte no la oyó Tyson, porque casi los atrapan a él y a su grupito, de no ser porque Tong, James Tong **ζ** el héroe de la película "El Esmoquin", interpretado por Jackie Chan **ζ** llegó y los rescató con sus famosas habilidades. Tampoco oyeron la parte en que Kane decía que si no peleaban en igualdad de términos y condiciones, aquel tipo de cuyo nombre no podía acordarse tal vez se obsesionara y se volviera demente y tratara de asesinarlos uno por uno.

Pero al Dr. Vemimollerapelona eso le importaba un rábano. Con el tiempo, estaba seguro, podría convencerlos de que usaran los cyber-pokémon-bit.

Y lo bueno de todo esto, es que el abuelo estaba absolutamente curado.


	18. Pago por evento

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**Pago por evento.** (Batallas Privadas)

Contrariamente a lo que se esperaba, el abuelo, que se había curado casi milagrosamente, no le hizo ningún reclamo a los que se fueron por haberse ido, aparentemente sin preocuparse por él. Claro, como buen abuelo cariñoso, había notado el ambiente tensísimo que había entre los tres que se quedaron con él, aunque intentaran ocultarlo, y entre la falta de concentración de ellos y sus grandes habilidades, logró que Kai le soltara, en fragmentos, a dónde y a qué habían ido Tyson y los demás.

Con la sabiduría de los viejos, supo que se avecinaban momentos tormentosos. Y por ello, decidió hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para suavizarlos, dado que no había forma de evitarlos.

Y la primera de esas grandes acciones que llevó a cabo para el porvenir fue ir a comprar víveres, como cada sábado. Dado que los bladefixers estaban entrenando, Jenny se "ofreció" _dedocráticamente_ para acompañarlo.

Y, contrariamente, Tyson decidió actuar estúpidamente con tal de derrotar al equipo Psykotick a como diera lugar.

Y la primera de esas estúpidas acciones que llevó a cabo fue emperrarse para modificar su yoblade más allá del marco de lo Legal.

Rei, cuyos hábitos incluían la serena meditación y seguir siempre su código de honor, protestó. Les soltó un buen sermón de que los bladefixers siempre debían jugar limpio, sin importar que se enfrentaran a gente que hace marranadas. Aún si esas marranadas implicaban guerras de lodo. Aún si esas marranadas implicaban modificar la vialidad de la ciudad y hacer túneles debajo de la plaza principal.

Pero Tyson, como es bien sabido, no aceptó nada, y siguió montado en su burro. Cosa que al burro, claro, no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

Y Rei se fue, y cayó la noche, y mientras miraba el río sin verlo, se encontró a Salima, que al parecer también iba a espiar al río, pues se decía que esa era la ruta que seguiría Nessie para regresar a casa.

La conversación que entablaron abarcó todo, desde comida de perro hasta los derechos de los zurdos y los izquierdos de los diestros. Y descubrieron que pensaban de la misma forma. Luego, Salima tuvo una extraña idea.

— o.o Rei, he tenido una visión

— ô.ó ¿qué clase de visión? ¿una hormiga en calzoncillos? **ζ** c/p: ... maldito pornográfico degenerado blasfemo... **ζ**

— o.o no, Rei... he visto que si los bladefixers pierden en el encuentro, salvarán sus pokémon bit

— ô-ó ¿cómo es eso posible?

— no lo sé, pero es la visión que me han enviado los ancestros.

— ¬.¬ naaaaaah...

— o.o es en serio! Es más, si prometes que perderán, te entregaré los yoblades con los pokémon bit para que los analicen.

— ¬.¬ ¿y eso en qué nos ayuda?

— no lo sé, pero es lo que me ordenan que haga los ancestros

— ¿los ancestros de quién?

— ... no lo sé.

Rei, en ese momento, comprendió porque se llamaban Equipo Psykotick. Definitivamente tenían una lesión cerebral.

Pero aun así, acordaron verse ahí, al día siguiente, para hacer un pacto de sangre.

Rei intentó convencer a los demás bladefixers de aceptar el trato. Pero nadie lo aceptó porque era ilegal, inmoral, y un atentado contra la razón, además de que no entendieron bien como iba todo el asunto.

Y aun así, Rei fue al puente otra vez. Cuando habían pasado dos horas y Salima no aparecía, llegó Kai, que le advirtió que esos sujetos estaban trastornados y que ella, probablemente, también tuviera alzheimer, como Kane, y ya hubiera olvidado el acuerdo.

Rei no dijo nada, y Kai se fue.

Y amaneció, y Salima nunca llegó porque, en efecto, había olvidado todo el asunto. Entonces Rei se enfureció, y recordó que su primera lealtad era para con su equipo, no para con una trastornada pelirroja.

Y, al fin y al cabo, como siempre, los bladefixers ganarían, sin importar cómo.

* * *

— "navidad, navidad, Santa me falló, mi trabajo es un fiasco, nunca me gustó! Gastos sin razón, sueldo que no llegó...! — seguía cantando, fúricamente, el eq de prod

— XO está bien, está bien! YA LÁRGUENSE! — les gritó el Director

— n0n genial! — dijeron todos, y se habían ido antes de que el eco del grito del Director se apagara por completo. El Director suspiró, y se fue.


	19. Los Cinco Minutos de Fama

-- pueblo mío! -- llamó el Director -- ha sucedido algo maravilloso. Un milagro

El Equipo de Producción, emocionado, rodea a su predicador, incrédulos. El elenco, claro, cree ciegamente en el Director, pues no lo conocen tan bien.

-- Nuestros ruegos han sido concedidos! No les emociona?!?! -- exclama el Director. Él sí que está emocionado

-- ¿cuáles ruegos? -- pregunta, desconfiado, el jefe de camarógrafos.

-- finalmente, niños míos, sus deseos se han realizado

El Eq de Prod sonríe, ilusionado. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Por fin podrían autonombrarse "trabajadores _asalariados_" con todas sus letras?

-- sí, pueblo! Es justamente lo que están pensando! Finalmente, se les puede dar un sueldo!

El eq de prod vitorea, y el elenco también se ve feliz.

-- así es! Finalmente, tendrán un generoso salario! Un salario tan generoso que les permitirá con facilidad cubrir perfectamente el costo del pasaje del camión que toman para llegar aquí!

Silencio. El eq de prod sabía que la vida no podía ser tan perfecta. Quizá sea hora de un linchamiento.

————————————————————————————————————————————

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Los cinco minutos de fama **(La Media hora de poder)

Tyson, ya se sabe, es terco cual una mula. Las mulas, ya se sabe, se sienten indignadísimas de que se les compare con Tyson.

Y nadie puede soportar cuando otra persona está de enfadosa, o enfadoso, en este caso. Se requeriría una paciencia mayor a la de los santos. Se requeriría de una impasibilidad absoluta. Se requeriría de estar bruto, ciego, y sordomudo, y ninguno de los presentes tiene tales características.

Así pues, Kenny tuvo que resignarse, al igual que todos los demás, a hacer la sacrosanta voluntad de Bachoco, y modificó su yoblade hasta volverlo descaradamente ilegal.

Los bladefixers fueron mudos testigos impotentes de cómo Dragonair portó armas de uso exclusivo del ejército, privó de la libertad un anillo de ataque, ocultó cocaína en el interior de su eje, se pasó tres altos, atropelló a un gato y a la ancianita dueña del gato, que se había quedado perpleja al ver a su felino morir, pirateó discos de música, de "pleistechon" y hasta del "gueimkiub", sobornó a Altos Funcionarios Del Estado, prostituyó muchachitas en una casa de cuya ubicación no quiero enterarme, asaltó a cuanta persona se le puso enfrente, cometió genocidio en el barrio chino de NY, y le puso mermelada a los nachos.

Cuando Tyson se percató de que ya no podía controlar a Dragonair, era demasiado tarde. Mientras más intentaba controlarlo, más rebelde se volvía. Intentó persuadirlo, pero de nada sirvió.

-- u.uU no quiero decir "te lo dije", pero _te lo dije_ -- ... dijo... Rei.

-- XO no necesito que me lo digas!! **ζ** c/p: soy yo, o hay mucha redundancia por aquí? **ζ** -- exclamó Tyson, furibundo. Dragonair, aburrido de lo pacífico de la situación, se fue a distribuir pornografía infantil.

-- ... oh, Gea, ¿por qué nos has abandonado justo ahora? -- musitó Rogran, auto-convencido de que si el planeta Tierra siguiera vivo, nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Entonces, una idea pudo abrirse paso hasta su plano consciente. ¡_La resurrección era posible_! Pero entonces otra idea llegó. No podría hacerlo sólo. Decidió tragarse el orgullo **ζ** c/p: increíble... yo no lo haría, bajo ninguna circunstancia **ζ** -- ¿Max? -- llamó

-- :3 ¿sí?

-- ... voy a necesitar tu ayuda

-- :3 ¿para qué?

-- ... sígueme.

Así lo hizo Max, y así lo hicieron todos los demás, porque no tenían mucho que hacer. Fueron por un camino tan largo e intrincado que no supieron nunca cual era, sólo que, al final, llegaron a una bodega más grande que aquella que alguna vez fue el cuartel general del Cartel del Grinch, y mucho más oscura. Las ventanas de un costado, a pesar de ser mediodía, mostraban el cielo nocturno. Esas ventanas, como las de cualquier bodega, estaban a una elevada altura. Y en una de ellas, que no podía ser alcanzada pues no había escaleras o cajas que ayudaran a llegar a ella, estaba alguien, que veía abstraídamente las estrellas y abstraídamente cantaba en voz baja, que gracias al eco su voz era apenas audible, y le daba el aire de murmullo fantasmal.

-- _tengo sed... yo sólo quiero seguir con este infierno, y someterme a tu condición. Y ser algo, o parte al menos... _ **ζ** Líbido, "Sed" **ζ**

-- ¿interrumpo algo? -- llamó Rogran sombríamente

-- ... no responderé a eso. ¿Qué quieres?

-- revivir al mundo.

¡Qué hilaridad le provocó eso! Era la idea más absurda que había escuchado. Bajó desde la ventana, y fue más o menos visible para los ojos mortales de los bladefixers.

-- repite eso -- dijo Morgan, en un ataque de risa de los buenos.

-- necesito revivir a Gaia -- dijo Rogran, con cansancio. No estaba de humor para que lo encontraran gracioso.

-- bueno... ¿y? -- preguntó Morgan, tratando de recobrar la seriedad. Pero no era posible, ¡era una idea _tan _estúpida!

- ¿cómo que "y"? me vas a ayudar, ¿o no?

¿Era posible reír tanto?

-- no, gracias, no me presto a quijotadas **ζ Quijotada: **Acción de un hombre que antepone sus ideales a su conveniencia y obra desinteresada y comprometidamente en defensa de causas que considera justas, sin conseguirlo. **ζ**

-- me lo imaginé. Max, si eres tan amable...

-- :3 por favor... -- empezó Max

-- ... está bien, está bien, tú ganas -- dijo Morgan, ahora molesta -- pero quiero que conste que éste fue un truco bajo, incluso para ti -- le espetó a Rogran, y salió por la puerta por la que el confundido grupo había entrado.

Y mientras ese debate interior y exterior ocurría, Tyson se había ido, persiguiendo a Dragonair, tratando, en vano, de detenerlo. Y también al mismo tiempo, Kane y Salima habían aceptado, tras un gran periodo de reticencia, a probar el poder de los Cyber-Pokémon-Bit que se les habían asignado: Cyber-Dragonair y Cyber-Persian, respectivamente. Y, como es absolutamente evidente, se volcaron a la adoración de tales cyber-seres.

Tyson, al fin, había alcanzado a Dragonair. Y ambos fueron alcanzados por Ozuma, que retó a Tyson. Y Tyson, por si alguien no lo sabía, perdió, esta vez no sólo por falta de talento, sino también por falta de don de mando.

Y el reino de terror de Dragonair terminó, pues el Yoblade Maligno quedó reducido a nimios pedazos de plástico.

Kenny encontró a Tyson llorando por todos sus muertos, y le entregó al viejo Dragonair, el puro, el incorrupto. Y después, se lo llevó a la falla de San Andrés, donde tratarían de revivir a Gea.

———————————————————————————————————————————

El Director huyó de la turba enfurecida.


	20. Resucitar si vienes, o te vas

-- juro que haré gestiones para que les den un aumento!!! -- clamó el Director

El eq de prod sólo suspiró, sabiendo que no lograría nada, y se pusieron a trabajar derrochando melancolía en la mirada, en el modo de andar, en la voz... era deprimente verlos.

———————————————————————————————————————————

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Resucitar si vienes, o te vas... ζ **Jan, "Resucitar"** ζ **(Duelo en la torre - Max se sacrifica por el equipo)

-- Orina de Dragón, Bilis de Santo, Lágrima de Demonio, Pluma de Fénix, Ambrosía... -- enumeró Rogran -- ¿qué falta?

-- yo no sé, este menjurje es una aberración de tu cerebro -- respondió Jenny, revolviendo el interior de un caldero con nula emoción.

-- ... aah claro. Polvo de Hada, Beso de Dama, Aguja Dorada... -- prosiguió, arrojando al caldero los ingredientes que nombraba.

Así habían estado por horas. Los bladefixers, incluso, se habían dormido, excepto Max, y Hilary, insoportablemente, también estaba despierta.

-- ... agua bendita... -- dijo Rogran, e iba a verterla sin cuidado, como todo lo demás, cuando se percató de la mirada horrorizada de Jenny -- ya va... -- dijo, sonriendo malignamente, y vació el frasco con cuidado.

Siguieron con aquel menjurje, hasta que el último ingrediente (Rocío de Telperion) fue depositado.

-- ¿y bien? -- preguntó Jenny, viendo con repugnancia el líquido multicolor que había sido formado.

-- escucha la fase dos del plan con atención. -- dijo Rogran -- Vas a darle electro-shocks a Gea.

-- ... estás loco?!?!?!? Mi poder es demasiado poco como para obtener algún resultado, y si no fuera así, provocaríamos una erupción y un terremoto tremendos!!!

-- ... para ello, -- prosiguió Rogran -- yo te traspasaré todo mi poder. El punto es que los dos quedaremos sin energía para hacer nada que no sea observar.

-- ... todos vamos a morir.

-- esa es la idea, por si no lo captas

-- ... loco enfermo...

-- risas-malvadas no puedes negarte! Tienes un contrato con Max, y si él se echa para atrás, sabe lo que le espera!!

-- ô-ò ¿te amenazó, Max? -- preguntó Jenny.

-- :3 no, pero si todo sale bien, me va a dar tres toneladas de chocolates de esos que están rellenos de cajeta y que calman el antojo.

-- u-uU debí suponerlo... -- suspiró Morgan -- cúbranse tras esa roca -- dijo a los Bladefixers, quienes, al parecer, se mostraban reacios a obedecer. Sobre todo, la imbécil de Hilary -- a menos, claro, que quieran morir carbonizados -- agregó, con un relámpago de ira en la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para que hicieran caso

Rogran vertió todo el contenido del caldero en la Falla. Después, hizo el traspaso de poder. Y entonces cayó el rayo más grande en la historia, antes o después de la muerte de Gea.

Los dos cayeron sin energía, pero aún conscientes. Y Gaia revivió.

Gaia despertaba, se movía... _respiraba_... y todo volvía a la normalidad...

Y entonces, el temblor. Gea se convulsionaba, víctima de un infarto.

-- ¿qué... qué sucede? -- preguntó Kai. Él y los demás bladefixers se habían asomado en cuanto el rayo se desvaneció.

-- ¡Contemplen! la mano de la muerte está exprimiendo el último aliento de la Tierra -- dijo Morgan sombríamente al cabo de un rato **ζ** Tristania, "Wormwood": _Behold! The hand of death / Squeezing out Earth's final breath_ **ζ**

-- no es apropiado decir eso ahora, Flint -- dijo Rogran, huraño.

-- cierto. Sería mejor decir que sus pesadillas se han cumplido, "Dios" ha hecho su última voluntad. El mundo deja de girar y la muerte lo cubre todo... **ζ** Misma canción: _Behold! Your nightmares are fulfilled / God just got his final will / The world stops spinning / And death is all around... _**ζ**

-- basta!

-- ¿qué? Ya no tiene caso. A menos que... -- una sonrisa melancólicamente maligna apareció en el rostro de Morgan

-- ... no te atrevas! -- dijo Rogran, adivinando sus intenciones

-- que más da! -- tambaleándose, se levantó y se acercó al borde de la Falla. Sacó una daga, se abrió las venas y dejó que la sangre corriera al corazón de Gea.

-- ... una bomba de tiempo con una máscara sonriente... -- recitó Max. **ζ** Tristania, "World of glass": _I'm a ticking bomb with a smilling mask _**ζ**

Y Gea... murió (_otra vez_). Bebió ávidamente cada gota de sangre (o savia) que caía sobre ella. Había sido maldita.

Y la Falla de San Andrés eructó, y la explosión envió a los bladefixers y cía frente a una torre de cinco pisos, llamada ostentosamente "Torre de batalla". Entraron.

¡Horror de horrores! La cabeza flotante de Gideon los saludaba. Repugnantemente física, los invitaba a subir. En cada piso, uno de los Psykoticks pelearía con uno de ellos a muerte súbita. No les quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Entonces, centenas de yoblades aparecieron, para burla y mofa de los bladefixers, que con sendas tijeras de jardinería cortaron las cuerdas. Ello fue contra-producente, porque sin las cuerdas los yoblades podían llegar más lejos, mientras el giro durara. Y como eran mecánicos, no dejarían de girar nunca.

-- u-uU imbéciles -- musitó Hilary.

-- cállate, ¿quieres? -- le espetó Morgan. Estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza y tenía un gigantesco remordimiento de conciencia.

-- cállame si puedes!!

-- cállense las dos -- ladró Rogran. Tenía los mismos síntomas, sólo que en vez del remordimiento de conciencia sentía un inmenso rencor.

Milagrosamente, llegaron los Sacrilege's Swords y se deshicieron de todo ello. Entonces más yoblades poseídos aparecieron.

-- váyanse -- dijo Ozuma -- nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Los bladefixers, contrariamente a sus costumbres, obedecieron en el acto.

En el segundo piso, encontraron a Jim. Max se ofreció a luchar con él. Tras una larga batalla que no relataremos ampliamente porque el rollo de cinta se nos está acabando, Blastoise le puso una madrina a su cyber-copia. Y cuando parecía que todo había terminado, una gigantesca máquina lanzó su rayo-repara-cyber-pokémon-bit, también llamado PokéCenter.

Max volvió a la carga, pero sin resultado. Mientras Blastoise y Cyber-Blastoise peleaban, llegaron los Sacrilege's Swords a observar la batalla. El Dr. Vemimollerapelona, Gideon y sus achichincles también registraban los eventos desde las pantallas frente a ellos. Todos aguardaban.

Y Max intentó reconfigurar Matrix, como siempre lo había hecho **ζ** c/p: tramposo **ζ** , pero falló. El algoritmo obtuvo resultados inversos a los deseados.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **_Tercera Ley de Greer: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Un programa de computación hace lo que se le ordena hacer, no lo que se quiere que haga._

Max perdió, y Blastoise fue capturado con la versión nueva y mejorada de la MPAPQYFC.

-- ... ¿estás bien? -- preguntó Dunga a Max

-- ... sí... eso creo...

-- XO pues no vas a estarlo por mucho, pedazo de imbécil!!!

Dunga empezó a perseguir a Max por todo el aposento, tratando de ahorcarlo.

-- u-u ya basta, Dunga -- dijo Ozuma

-- XO pero...!!!

-- ò-ó dije basta!!

-- ... está bien...

-- no te preocupes, Max -- empezó Bachoco -- juro solemnemente que recuperaremos a Blastoise

-- sí, como sea -- dijo Max, indiferente.

-- o.o ¿qué pasa, Max? -- preguntó Rei

-- nada... -- sin embargo, había gran amargura en su mirada, y en su voz. Quizá, algún día... no, ciertamente no lo revelaría. No le gustaba dar tan malas noticias como la que había ahora...

————————————————————————————————————————————

-- CORTE!!!

El eq de Prod, sin decir nada, salió del estudio. Habían decidido retirarle la palabra al Director, y linchar al Productor en cuanto lo vieran.


	21. Mientras más grandes son, más duro pegan

Silencio. Sólo el ruido de las cámaras, y de otros mecanismos. El Director extrañaba las voces rebelándose a su autoridad, bromeando a sus costillas y haciendo desastre y medio. ¿Qué le había pasado a su Equipo de Producción?

————————————————————————————————————————————

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Postulado de Perkin: Mientras más grandes son, más duro pegan. **(Cuanto más grande el Cyber-Driger, peor la caída)

Subieron. Los Sacrilege's Swords habían ido a buscar a Blastoise. Rei, Kai, Tyson, Hilary y Kenny aún estaban confundidos por la extraña manera de actuar de los otros tres, si bien a la Pegoste Insufrible le gustaba el giro que estaba teniendo todo esto.

Y la confusión de Rei empeoró, pues le tocó enfrentarse a Salima. Salima, que no tenía idea de quién era él, y no recordaba nada de lo que Rei decía, ni siquiera cuando le presentaron documentos, grabaciones, fotografías... Rei dudaba, pues no quería perder a su pokémon bit, cosa que ocurría cada poco tiempo.

Y gran parte de su confusión se debía a que, aunque comprendía que Salima no recordara nada, ni su propio nombre, le extrañaba sobremanera el cambio tan drástico en su personalidad.

(Claro, si tuviera más conocimientos del mal del Alzheimer, sabría que era normal tal cambio. Sabría que, de hecho, el "Cambio" era más bien una regresión.)

Sin embargo, sus palabras, los documentos, y todo lo demás, perturbaban a Salima. ¿Quién podría asegurar que sus recuerdos eran reales, y todas las pruebas una mentira? ¿No podría ser al revés?

En la duda de ambos, la batalla acabó en un empate.

Claro, al ser una batalla a muerte súbita, tal cosa no era permisible. Volvieron a pelear, y Gideon conjuró los poderes de un adepto de Júpiter que había logrado capturar, y amenazar para que sirviera a sus propósitos. El escenario artificial en el que peleaban Rei y Salima se vio atacado por vientos caóticos. Esto no le hizo gracia a nadie, porque quedaron enterrados y varios de ellos (los que no habían tenido la preocupación de sujetarse el cabello, como Rei, ni usar grandes cantidades de gel) bastante despeinados.

Salima se enfureció. ¡De por sí batallaba para medio-controlar su cabello, y el chistocito de Gideon mandaba un torbellino! Alimentó con su ira a Cyber-Persian, que con tal alimento crecía y crecía.

Creció hasta ser más amplio que el horizonte, más alto que la estrella más lejana, más grueso que el Gordo de Navidad **ζ** en México, el premio mayor de la Lotería Nacional Para La Asistencia Pública **ζ**

Pero Persian no se arredró, y entró en él, y le causó el retortijón de su vida. Cyber-Persian vomitó, y cubrió a todos los presentes de cyber-sustancias innombrables cyber-asquerosas y cyber-apestosas.

-- »-« guácala de perro... -- comentó Kenny

-- XP no, más bien, guacareada de gato -- dijo Tyson.

-- esto no importa -- susurró Max

-- ô-o ¿seguro? -- preguntó Kai

-- ... bueno, sí importa, pero no tanto.

-- ... si tú lo dices...

Y, al vomitar todo lo que lo había alimentado, Cyber-Persian quedó chiquitito, chiquitiiiito. Y Persian, haciendo gala de un don para el abuso increíble, lo aplastó con un certero golpe de cola.

Sus emociones estaban atadas. Salima también sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Y recordó. Regresó donde estaban Gideon, la bola de científicos trastornados y los demás Psykoticks.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Feliz año, si les es dable disfrutarlo!

Rogran: depresión por la temporada. Ignórenla. Ha estado refunfuñando desde antes del 23

Es que es una vil trampa del consumismo!!

Rei: UwU como le haces para arruinar todo?

n-n con dedicación y entusiasmo. No, Malale, tu mail no me llegó TT-TT n-n pero me llegó tu postal, miyod. Grax por las dos.

Rogran: ... (suspiro) ... no, los hombres no entendemos nada.

Kai: n0n feliz año!

(Todo el mundo se le queda viendo raro)

Tyson: ... sí, está raro

Max: :3 es el espíritu de la época.

Rei: ... eso espero. Por cierto, alguien conoce a una tal "Lara"?

Lara... Lara... me suena... ô.o ah, claro! Una compañera de la secu se apellidaba Lara! No será ella?

Rogran: .... creo, sólo CREO que solía dejar mensajes hace muuuuucho tiempo, allá en el año del caldo.

Todos: n-n era broma.

... TT-TT grax por el regalo. Es maravilloso

Rogran: sí, gracias. Tienes tino. Y claro que nos vamos todos! En cuanto ALGUIEN (mira acusadoramente al Director) decida que ya es hora de terminar esta farsa

Director: (burlón) uuuuy sí, que miedo, ya se enojó.

Kai: n0n WIIIIIIII!! PINGÜINOS!! (empieza a saltar de alegría)

Kenny: o-oU no sé ustedes, pero me da miedo.

Rei: (jugando con Kasui con una bola de estambre) nwn gracias, muchas gracias

ò-ó Rei, júrame que ese estambre no es el que estoy usando para tejer mi capa

Rei: .... eeeeeeh...

... la pagarás, te lo advierto.

Rei: n.nU Laraaaaaaaaa.... ayuda....

Max: :3 WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

... un segundo... ni Malale, ni Lara ni sus guardianes dijeron nada de... Rogran

Rogran: n-nU sí? «por favor... que no sea _eso»_

júrame, por las Enchiladas Suizas, que NO te comiste los brownies que les envié a las dos

Rogran: ...

u-u lo supuse

Rogran: XO pero sólo me comí la mitad!! Tyson se comió los de Malale

Tyson: ... chismoso

... debí suponerlo. En fiiiiin! vuelvo a la cocina. Sirve que se los mando por teletransportación y les llegan calientitos. Pero como castigo, tú, mi pequeño y adorable Rogran, me ayudarás

Rogran: ô.ó na' más yo?

sí, nada más tú. Y te advierto que te tocará las partes más pesadas, difíciles y enfadosas.

Rogran: u-u en fin.

... que continúe nuestra amistad? Lara, no me tientes a vilipendiarte, destrozarte, zaherirte, maltratarte y humillarte...

Todos: o.oU...

... porque no lo podría cumplir. Igualmente! Miyod, "la más pequeña de mis hijas", también feliz año para ti! (je... acaso crees que no reconozco a quienes muerdo?) Gaby Kon, Kane, que les vaya bien! (rimó) aunque Kane tenga procesador Lentium, caes bien, chico! Como que siento que este año va a estar malo, pero no tanto como para que el mundo se libre de escorias como yo. Ahí se ven.


	22. El tío Godofredo

— eeeeeeh... ¿acción?

— . . .

————————————————————————————————————————————

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**El tío Godofredo** (El fantasma de la máquina)

Siguieron subiendo. ¿Qué otra alternativa quedaba? Todos maldecían a Gideon por poner escalones lo suficientemente altos como para que fuera cansadísimo subirlos, y lo suficientemente cortos como para que, al mínimo descuido, se cayeran y se partieran toda la... cara.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, se percataron de que el siguiente a quien se enfrentarían era... Wyatt.

O al menos eso parecía. Después de todo, eran los mismos ojos cafés con la misma mirada sicótica, el mismo corte de cabello de niño bueno, y por si quedaba alguna dudaél mismo se presentó como Wyatt.

— no te creo —le dijo Kai

— o.o te juro que sí soy Wyatt!

— a ver¿cuándo cumples años?

— ¿acaso importa? Recuerda que esto no está pasando

— no evadas la pregunta

— ... el 14 de mayo **ζ** c/p: no me crean. Fue una fecha elegida al azar **ζ**

— o-o ...

— ¿pasa algo, Kai? —intervino Tyson.

— es sólo que... acabo de recordar... · ·U que nunca supe cuando era el cumpleaños de Wyatt

— TT-TT mal amigo —le reprochó Wyatt

— ò.ó qué amigo ni que chocho! —le espetó Kai— por si no lo recuerdas, TÚ traumatizaste a Moltres, me jorobaste la existencia desde que entré a ese tres veces maldito internado y fastidiaste a Saturno!

Ante esto, Wyatt sólo rió.

— ¿no lo ves, Kai¿no lo ve ninguno de ustedes? Nada de eso pasó. ¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido orbitando Saturno si no hay aire para respirar?

Silencio. Era una buena pregunta.

— ¿cómo podría haber regresado de Saturno yo sólo la primera vez?

— entonces¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —preguntó Morgan, despectiva

— ... no lo sé. Eso es lo que quiero averiguar.

— retórica de cuarta —replicó Morgan como único comentario.

— XO bueno, ya fue suficiente¿Te voy a dar una paliza, o qué? —explotó Kai.

— Puedes intentar desahogarte con eso, pero no es real —sonrió Wyatt con melancolía

— ... SUFICIENTE!

Todos a una, los bladefixers se lanzaron sobre Wyatt y le pusieron una golpiza de aquéllas.

Mientras tanto, los Sacrilege's Swords habían encontrado el gigantesco depósito donde tenían a Blastoise.

Emplearon todas las técnicas habidas y por haber para abrir la cerradura electrónica. Al final, Dunga se resolvió por seguir la **_Regla de Ray sobre la precisión:_**

_Mida con un micrómetro._

_Marque con gis._

_Corte con un hacha._

Esto activó todas las alarmas de seguridad que rodeaban al tubo aquél. Por lo tanto, los Sacrilege's Swords tuvieron que huir.

Pero sin importar qué tanto lo golpearan, Wyatt no recibía el más mínimo daño. Como si fuera un inmortal, las heridas se cerraban con rapidez.

— ¿será posible que tenga razón? —se preguntó Rogran en voz alta.

— la tengo, y lo saben —dijo Wyatt— aunque no quieran aceptarlo.

— ... claro. —dijo Morgan al fin.

— ya era hora —suspiró Wyatt, creyendo erróneamente que los había convencido.

— es demasiado obvio —continuó Morgan— que esto no es más que un truco mental de Gideon, del Dr. Vemimollerapelona, o de ambos.

— ... ¡¿por qué te empeñas en negarlo! **ζ** c/p: porque si fuera verdad, se acabaría la historia treinta capítulos antes **ζ**

— porque tú ni siquiera eres Wyatt.

— ¡¿insinúas que no sé quién soy!

— Sabes quién eres. Y pretendes hacernos creer que no eres tal.

— ...

— es cierto! —exclamó Rei de repente— eres Goki!

— ¡Claro que no! Goki es mucho más alto y gordo que yo.

— bienvenido a la realidad —dijo Max— todos, por alguna extraña razón, nos encogemos un poco cada día.

— ¡esto _no_ es la realidad!

— no, no es la realidad, y tú eres el tío Godofredo —dijo Tyson sonriendo

— XO ya basta! Bien! Si no quieren creerlo, es su problema! —dijo Goki bajo el disfraz de Wyatt, y regresó con el Dr. Vemimollerapelona a reportar su absoluto fracaso.

Y empezaron el ascenso por las escaleras asesinas hacia el Quinto y último piso.


	23. Misión Imposible

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Misión imposible.** (Educando a Kane!!/Cyber Dragoon toma el control/Creando una bestia bit perfecta)

Al fin, las batallas con los Psykoticks terminarían, y podrían dejar esa condenada torre, lo que les parecía estupendo.

Pero claro, eso no sería tan fácil. No había manera de que fuera simple. Para empezar, el plato en el que se desarrollaría la batalla era tan grande que las cuerdas de los yoblades normales no llegaban al fondo, y no podría haber una batalla aérea tampoco.

— préstame eso —le dijo Rogran a Tyson, refiriéndose a Dragonair (dicho sea para que nadie malpiense). Frotó con la yema de los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha la cuerda del yoblade, lentamente, desde el yoblade hacia el extremo... pero parecía que nunca iba a llegar al extremo. La cuerda, extrañamente, se estaba alargando.

— ¿cómo haces eso? — preguntó Hilary, asombrada

— Es simple. El masaje anima el pobre y turbado corazón de cada fría, y ello, aunado a las vitaminas que se le adicionan en el antedicho masaje, genera el crecimiento inusitado de la cuerda. Es una cuestión de entropía —añadió.

Eso aclaraba el asunto. Así, la batalla dio inicio, y fue cuestión de segundos el notar que Kane tenía una tremenda ventaja.

Para fortuna de Tyson, el plato era tan grande que era prácticamente imposible que lo sacaran de él. Bachoco decidió regresarle la mala jugada al Dr. Vemimollerapelona, y empezó a jugar con la mente de Kane. La inundó de imágenes e ideas perturbadoras, tan irreales como las propuestas por Wyatt, y dichas con el mismo autoconvencimiento. Sin darse cuenta, Tyson empezaba a creer que lo que en realidad contaba en una yo-batalla era la habilidad del jugador, no el poder del pokémon bit.

Los Sacrilege's Swords, mientras tanto, decidieron ir a apoyar a los pobres e inocentes Bladefixers. Pero como la torre era, encima, un laberinto, no podían dar con el cuarto correcto. Por tanto, se dividieron, y cuando encontraron un factor común se multiplicaron por 5 y se elevaron al cubo, se volvieron a dividir por la raíz cuadrada de a cuadrada menos 547, y se restaron al doble producto de 36461 por helado de pistache.

Y Kane creía todos los sinsentidos que Tyson decía, por lo que juró ganar sin necesidad de usar el poder de Cyber-Dragonair. Sin embargo, se obsesionó tan enfermizamente por derrotar a Tyson, que, sin querer queriendo, acabó llamándolo. Kori respondió llamando a Dragonair... pero al parecer Cyber-Dragonair era un Mimo de nivel 2, porque imitaba sus movimientos a la perfección, y contraatacaba con un poder tres veces mayor. Extrañamente, en vez de quedarse sin energía, parecía que sus reservas de poder aumentaban cada segundo.

Dicho poder era obtenido, al parecer, de la de por sí escasa energía cerebral de Kane. Sin poder proteger su autonomía e independencia, Kane se convirtió en la marioneta de Cyber-Dragonair. Más que marioneta, en un muñeco de ventrílocuo.

— Kane, repite después de mí —dijo Cyber-Dragonair— "Caballeros y Damitas"

— n0n Caramelos con Bolitas —dijo Kane

— -.-U "es para mí un placer"

— n0n es para mí un pastel

— ò-o así no es!

— n0n y tiene nuez!

— ⌐ ⌐U no está entendiendo nada!

— n0n y le pusieron mermelada!

— ##⌐ ⌐ ¿está usted sordo?

— o.o no, no estoy gordo.

— u-uU en fin...

Cyber-Dragonair desistió de su acto, y decidió, mejor, hacer un número más dramático, aprovechando que Salima estaba ahí.

— Kane! Tienes que liberarte del control de cyber-Dragonair! —suplicó ella

— bah! ¿y si no quiero? —replicó Kane

— ¡-¡ por favor

— aaah no, ya van varias veces que me engañas con esa carita. No, no y no!

— TT-TT por favoooooooor...

— ⌐ . ⌐ QUE NO!!!

— ¤.¤ eres malo.

— ... sí! Soy malo!! Muy malo!! Y me gusta!! /risas-malvadas/

— ¤.¤ no te quiero

— mira lo que me importa!

— ¤.¤ ... toto feo...

— uuuuuy sí, voy a llorar

— ¤.¤ maricón...

— sí, claro, tú sabes perfectamente que no es así.

— ¤.¤... ... ¤-¤ ... XO YA ME HARTASTE!!

Y, de un acertado puntapié, Salima lanzó a Kane al fondo del plato. Cyber-Dragonair lo regresó a su posición original, jalando las cuerdas.

En el proceso, Dragonair y Tyson recibieron la golpiza de sus vidas. Bachoco estaba apunto de tirar la toalla... hasta que Dragonair lo controló, como su cyber-copia a Kane.

— /actitud-de-Bravehearth/ podrás golpearnos, podrás lanzarnos por la ventana, podrás destruir esta torre y dejarnos morir aquí adentro, pero jamás nos pintarás el pelo de verde fosforescente!! —exclamó Tyson

— ô.o ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer eso? —preguntó Kane.

— o.o no sé, tenía que decir algo

— u-uU esto va de mal en peor —sentenció Rei

— era de esperarse —comentó Max con tristeza.

— ¿qué pasa, Max? —preguntó Kai

— ... nada.

Aunque era demasiado evidente que estaba mintiendo, nadie se preocupó, porque había cosas más importantes por las que _ocuparse_.

Pues Dragonair, harto de todo el juego, había atacado salvajemente a Cyber-Dragonair, y lo formateó.

Y la torre empezó a derrumbarse. La pantalla de Jynx parpadeó, y, temerosa, dijo.

— al parecer, la torre, en un extraño ataque de hedonismo, se fundió en una relación simbiótica con Cyber-Dragonair, y cuando éste decidió cortar por lo sano al notar la enfermiza celotipia de la antes citada torre, ella, en _otra_ actitud enfermiza, decidió suicidarse después de eliminar a quienes la habían separado de Cyber-Dragonair, pues sospechaba que había algo entre él y el Dragonair de Tyson.

— como el caso Esmeralda-Zagato-Guerreras Mágicas mezclado con Otelo —comentó Max, casi sin aliento

— o.o bueno, y todo ese rollo, ¿qué significa? —preguntó Hilary, rebosante de estupidez.

— que cada quien corra por su vida —dijo Rei.

— ah.

Dos segundos después, el peso de esas palabras aterrizó por completo en el obnubilado cerebro de todos los presentes, y empezaron, en efecto, a correr por sus vidas.

Casi habían llegado a la salida cuando Max recordó que tenía que salvar a Blastoise. Tyson, estúpido como es Tyson, lo acompañó, y los dos se salvaron y salvaron a Blastoise por un pelo de rana calva.

Tuvieron por espacio de diez segundos a los demás con el corazón en la boca, porque no salían. Cuando salieron, considerablemente ilesos, los demás se tragaron su corazón.

(Kenny, inesperadamente, se atragantó con dicho órgano, pero no pasó a mayores. Sólo un susto general)

Del Dr. Vemimollerapelona, Gideon y sus achichincles, ni sus luces. Parecía que se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Los Psykoticks hicieron las paces con los Bladefixers, y todos se fueron.

Pero los últimos en irse fueron los Sacrilege's Swords, porque... se quedaron para arrojar la Estrella de Mercurio y así encendieron el Faro de Mercurio, que se había disfrazado de Torre de Batalla.

Quedaban dos faros por encender. Pero eso qué carajos nos importa!

————————————————————————————————————————————

— TT-TT háblenmeeeeeeeeeee... —suplicaba el Director mientras el Eq de Prod se iba, en silencio.


	24. Papa caliente!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Pásala, pásala, pásala, pásala, pásala, pásala, PAPA CALIENTE! **(Roca caliente)

Los bladefixers y cía merecían un buen descanso. O, quizá, el Sr. Dickenson y el abuelo de Tyson eran los que merecían descansar un poco. El caso es que mandaron a Bladefixers y cía a que los soportara Judy, la amorosa, comprensiva y bondadosa madre de Max.

Pero observemos, que seguramente alguien hará algo estúpido en el avión.

— ... Rogran... hay abogados en el ala del avión — dijo Rei

— ... ¿y?

— nada, sólo pensé que querrías saberlo.

— ah. ¿No serán los Cuatro Abogados Del Apocalipsis?

— mmmh... no estoy seguro. Aunque podría ser.

— ... ¿por qué lo dices?

— parece que están aconsejando al monstruo verde que _también_ está en el ala del avión. Creo que la ancianita que vive ahí quiere demandarlo por faltas a la moral.

— qué cosas...

He dicho: alguien tiene que hacer algo estúpido en el avión.

Y a Hilary se le ocurrió respirar. Ok, la parte "cosa estúpida en el avión" ha sido cubierta.

Entonces, el avión aterrizó en Nueva York, estúpidamente. Los Abogados, el Monstruo Verde y la Ancianita, estúpidamente, salieron disparados del ala a embarrarse en un vidrio.

Estúpidamente, el limpia-vidrios trató de removerlos _desde adentro_, cuando ellos estaban afuera.

Estúpidamente, cuando empezó a lavar por fuera, ellos ya habían entrado y, estúpidamente, se habían lanzado hacia el vidrio, para quedarse embarrados en él.

Y así siguieron estúpidamente por toda la eternidad, hasta después de que los Bladefixers descubrieron que no existían.

Y mientras esos estúpidos eventos estupidizaban el estúpido ambiente del estúpido aeropuerto, Judy llevaba a los bladefixers y sus chaperones a los laboratorios de la NQNTNMQHA. Quesque quería mostrarles algo, vayan ustedes a saber qué sería.

Avanzaron por las instalaciones. Judy se detuvo frente a un lector óptico descompuesto, y simplemente empujó la puerta.

— ésta —les dijo— es la roca sagrada de las que les he hablado

— ô.o no recuerdo haber oído nada de ella —dijo Kenny

— Les hablé de ella —reiteró Judy

— o.o no, no es cierto —intervino Max

— XO si yo digo que así fue, así fue, recorcho! —tomó aire y prosiguió— observen

Apretó unos botones, y una luz infrarroja bañó la roca, y reveló muchos signos parecidos a los de las ruinas Unknown. Después, se volvió hacia el letrero, que con sendas letras anunciaba: "CONTRASEÑA PARA DESACTIVAR LA ALARMA DE LA ROCA: 953184". Así pues, Judy marcó el 953184, y el campo se desactivó. Dizque para que pudieran verla mejor. Probablemente se le olvidó que el campo era invisible. Después, llamó a un individuo a que realizara una prueba con un yoblade que tenía un pedazo de la roca.

Después de una gran explosión que no reveló nada, salvo que no se debía guardar dinamita sin las precauciones debidas, Max descubrió que el individuo que había realizado la prueba era su mejor amigo de la infancia, Alan.

Después de un montón de tiempo desperdiciado por parte de los bladefixers y Hilary (los otros dos habían desaparecido sin que se dieran cuenta), llegó la noche.

Y de noche, en las calles de NY atestadas de delincuentes, ocurren muchas cosas.

En los laboratorios de la NQNTNMQHA, un extraño trío va hacia la roca. Con todas las fallas de seguridad mencionadas, era obvio que se robarían la roca. Y no sólo se robaron la roca, sino también las plumas, los archivos, el papel de baño, las grapas, los pisa-papeles, dos ratones para computadoras, dos ratones para gatos, un guardia de seguridad, las baldosas del piso, los barandales de las escaleras, el letrero de "salida", los botes de basura, un extintor de incendios, el dinero que había en la máquina de refrescos, las hojas de las plantas artificiales, los cimientos y las puertas.

Alertados de estos terribles males por un extraño presentimiento, los bladefixers, Judy y unos policías bastante ineptos corrieron al edificio. Los ladrones escaparon. Tyson robó una bicicleta y se lanzó a la persecución.

Milagrosamente, una de las llantas del auto, inopinadamente, decidió poncharse. Los ladrones se apearon y empezaron a huir a pie. Max los alcanzó sin esfuerzo, y sin esfuerzo leyó la mente de uno de ellos, y sin esfuerzo descubrió que era Alan.

————————————————————————————————————————————

El Productor anunció que iría a ver como van las cosas en el estudio de grabación. El Eq de Prod sonrió malignamente, mientras el Director sentía un escalofrío.

* * *

ven? les digo que si me pongo a esperar reviews, no termino con esto nunca. Pero, al menos, así tengo menos que contestar.

Sí, Kane, nos gusta verte sufrir. Quizá nos gusta demasiado. Esa es la mejor prueba que tienes de que te queremos mucho, mucho.

eeeh... pueeeeees... creo que a los pokémon bit no les da nada que no sea depresión y rebeldía, pero no estoy segura.

X) sí, soy fan del Gran Chrono Trigger... TT-TT es tan, pero tan maravilloso! sí, lo jugué, pero no tantas veces como mi hermano... él sacó todos los finales habidos y por haber... u.uU lo que es no tener que hacer... SALVE MAGUS! es el más chido y matón y poderoso e increíble y Kai se parece a él, y... y le paro.

Miyod, me alegra que te hayas contenido antes de mandarme otro musical.

Y ya, acabé. Ven qué rico es cuando nada más hay dos reviews que contestar? Da un tremendo alivio. Y, sobre todo, que nadie le hable a los Bbladefixers, a Rogran, o a quien sea... me da un respiro, ciertamente.

Bueno, ahí se ven.


	25. Las malas hierbas mueren con herbicidas

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Las malas hierbas mueren con herbicidas. Siempre. **(Mala hierba en la Gran Manzana)

— no... no lo puedo creer —Max estaba sentado en un sillón, derrotado, la cabeza agachada, la mirada perdida, los codos en la barra, en fin, cerveza fría, y toda la gente le canta-aba... bueno, no le cantaban, de hecho, nadie decía nada, salvo Max, que repetía cada cierto tiempo el bendito "no... no lo puedo creer", como si eso ayudara en algo.

Lo único que lograba con su actitud era desesperar a todos los demás, que en vano buscaban una manera de consolarlo o distraerlo, porque no parecía que pudieran ayudarlo.

En pocas palabras, había que hacer algo, _pero ya!_

— no... no lo puedo creer...

— pues créelo —le espetó Rei.

— no... no lo puedo creer... primero lo de Gaia y ahora esto... —mientras decía eso, levantó la cabeza y miró rencorosamente a quien proclamaba la culpable de todo.

— ô.ó ¿qué me ves? —preguntó Hilary, mosqueada.

— no es para ti —le dijo Rogran con la voz apagada—. Es para la que está atrás de ti.

En efecto, público querido, Hilary estaba sentada en otro sillón y atrás de ella, recargada en la pared, estaba Morgan, a quien no le importaba en absoluto (o eso parecía) lo que estaban diciendo.

— La primera muerte de Gaia la pediste tú, Max —replicó con cansancio— y la segunda también.

— ... pedí que la revivieran, no que la maldijeras.

— ¿y no es lo mismo?

— ¡Deja esa retórica, Flint! —ladró Rogran—. Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que condenaste a la Tierra a una eternidad en agonía.

— Gea ya no siente nada.

— ¡Sólo el dolor de estar expuesta a la luz del sol sin poder morir como cualquier vampiro normal!

— ¿En realidad crees que Gaia podría soportar la luz del sol, siendo tan joven como es?

— ¿Joven? Perdón, no creí que al tener millones de años de edad todavía se considerara joven.

— Tuvo una larga vida, pero eso no le quita que sea una recién muerta.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es que no se ha desintegrado? —inquirió Max.

— Por Júpiter...

— No blasfemes —la interrumpió Rogran.

— ¡_Ese _Júpiter no! El Planeta Júpiter ha cambiado de lugar con Venus, y se ha alineado permanentemente con la Tierra.

— ô-o pues el cielo se ve igual de verde y tiene los mismos dos soles de siempre —comentó Rei.

— Lámparas artificiales, cambio de traje —replicó Morgan.

— ¿Y si Júpiter se desalinea de la Tierra? —preguntó Tyson.

— Si eso pasa en los próximos dos millones de años, todo se irá al caño. Después de eso, no importa.

— aaaaah —dijeron los Bladefixers a coro.

— aun así, no lo puedo creer —volvió a decir Max.

— aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!! SUFICIENTE!!!!!!!! —explotó Tyson—. Vas a ir a ese torneo, lo vas a ganar, y nos vamos a olvidar de cualquier estúpida roca y de cualquier seudo-maldición!!!

Tan enojado estaba Tyson, que todos obedecieron al instante, so pena de que los atacara con una sierra eléctrica.

Y como nadie en toda la ciudad se había inscrito en ese torneo aparte de Alan y Max, la primera (y única) batalla fue entre ellos dos.

Alan, el malvado y traicionero Alan, tenía un yoblade con un trozo de la roca en él.

Pero como es un estúpido, no pudo controlar el pokémon bit potencial de su yoblade.

Aunque eso no importaba del todo, porque Max estaba demasiado ocupado debatiendo consigo mismo como para poder concentrarse en la batalla.

Y aun así, aun así...

Tenía que ganar, eso era obvio. Ganaría, era ineluctable **ζ** c/p: tardé siglos en averiguar qué significaba esa palabreja, y ahora que lo sé, me dispongo a usarla y torturarlos no diciéndoles qué significa **ζ**. Y cuando lo hiciera, forzaría a Alan a someterse al detector de mentiras y a cualquier suero de la verdad habido y por haber para que soltara la sopa de por qué había ayudado a robar la roca.

Los policías ineptos llegaron y trataron de arrestar a Alan.

Por alguna estúpida razón, Judy no los dejó.

Total, que al final Max ganó _sin_ reconfigurar Matrix, y llevaron a Alan a que confesara.

— XO yo no fui! —gritó Alan. El detector de mentiras zumbó—. Bueno... nada más ayudé...

— ¿por qué, Alan? —había un tono de súplica impregnado en la voz de Max.

— UoU pues porque me pagaron.

— ô.o ¿cuánto?

— UoU lo suficiente

— XO ¡¿y por qué no me dijiste?! Te habría ayudado!!

— U⌐.⌐ interesado... quizá la individua que me contrató quiera robar otra roca, deberías contactarla.

— ô.o ¿cómo era?

— pues blanca, con pelo corto, rubio y ondulado, tenía un lunar junto a la boca, y siempre usaba lentes aunque estuviera en una bodega absolutamente oscura.

— aah... bien :3 iré a buscarla! —dijo Max, y se fue corriendo, frente a la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

— no... no lo puedo creer —dijo Judy trabajosamente.

— u-u parece que viene de familia —comentó Kenny.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

El Director colgó el teléfono.

— El Productor... ya viene —dijo, mientras se empapaba en sudor frío.

El Eq de Prod afiló los machetes y encendió las antorchas.


	26. Lo que usted quiere es lo que nunca está...

— n0n hola, gente! —saludó el Productor—. ¿Cómo va la serie? ...o.O qué?!?!?!?!

— u-u no debiste haber venido —dijo el Director, mientras el Eq rodeaba al Productor.

— o.O... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

—————————————————————————————————————————————

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

**Principio de Finmann sobre las baratas de sótano: Lo que usted quiere es lo que nunca está de barata. **(Quiero un trozo de la roca)

Como Judy necesitaba vacaciones, llevó a la Compañía del yoyillo de regresó a Japón.

Pero el bondadoso Sr. Dickenson, de repente, sintió nostalgia, y los llevó a un viejo y descontinuado seudo-laboratorio donde había trabajado con una roca parecida hace mucho tiempo.

— sí, chicos, fue en este pequeño edificio donde nació el Yo-blade.

— ¿cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Kenny.

— Verán, mi compañero, el Dr. Zagart, y yo, estábamos haciendo un experimento con péndulos, pero como no teníamos dinero para péndulos, compramos Yoyos, que al fin y al cabo servían para lo mismo.

— vaya... —musitó Tyson.

— Buscábamos la cura para el hipo, lo recuerdo bien.

— ô-o ¿y qué tiene que ver el hipo con los yoyos? —quiso saber Kai.

— ... nunca lo descubrimos.

— ⌐ - ⌐ ¿No será que no tiene nada que ver y por eso su investigación no sirvió para nada? —dijo Rei mordazmente.

— ô.o podría ser. n-n ¡si no fueras un campesino iletrado, podrías ser científico, Rei! —lo felicitó el Sr. Dickenson, y continuó—. Un día, nos trajeron una roca _igualita_ a la que se robaron, y se nos ocurrió ponerle a los yoyos un pedacito de la roca. Aumentaron sus capacidades enormemente... u-u pero eso no nos dio la cura para el hipo.

— aaaah... —se lamentaron los bladefixers.

— claro, tal vez si Zagart no se hubiera llevado la roca para nunca más volver, tal vez podríamos haber encontrado algo.

— ¡debemos encontrar al Dr. Zagart! —exclamó Tyson de repente.

— ¿para qué? —preguntó Kenny

— ¡para encontrar la cura para el hipo! —respondió Tyson con heroísmo.

Era una noble misión, así que todos aceptaron. Pero como nadie sabía por donde empezar a buscar... decidieron primero ponerse de acuerdo.

La mayoría de los bladefixers fue a las oficinas de la NQNTNMQHA para coordinarse entre todos.

Tyson, inexplicablemente, se quedó dormido. Kenny se quedó a esperar a que diera señales de vida.

Cuando eso pasó, inexplicablemente, tuvieron un encuentro de yoblade, porque Kenny estaba entusiasmado con su _Newton_ un yoblade que había creado con ayuda de Judy (y que también tenía implícita su tramposa táctica del resorte **ζ** ver "Yoblade", capítulo 4, si tienen alzheimer **ζ** )

Y aunque se supone que Tyson tiene más experiencia y un mejor yoblade, perdió, miserable e _ineluctablemente_.

Ante eso, decidió que debía practicar más. Así que fue al río, y estaba practicando cuando llegaron los Sacrilege's Swords y le hicieron bolita.

Y parecía que Bachoco tendría que entregar a Dragonair, pero llegó un ser extraño que podría ser una niña machorra o un niño afeminado y ayudó a Tyson.

Claro, tuvo más efecto la sorpresa que el poder del nimio yoblade del ente.

Los Sacrilege's Swords se fueron, jurando que atraparían a los Cuatro Pokémon Bit.

La creatura se acercó a Tyson.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

— sí... gracias por tu ayuda.

— ...O.O no lo puedo creer...

— ⌐⌐U «¿_otro_ con eso?»

— O.O eres Tyson, ¿verdad?

— o.ó sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— n0n INCREÍBLE!! SOY TU FAN NÚMERO UNO!!!

(el tipo no tenía idea de cuántas veces había oído eso el inocente de Bachoco, que siempre lo creía)

— n.nU je-je-je...

————————————————————————————————————————————————

— AYUDA!!! —clamaba el Productor

— u-u lo siento, no puedo hacer nada —replicó el Director

— PERDÓN!!! —suplicó.

— No se lo merece —musitó con desdén una maquillista.

— TT-TT...

La vida del Productor pendía de un hilo. ¿Se salvaría?

* * *

no, Gaby Kon! no es culpa de Kane! él estaba siendo controlado por cyber-dragonair, recuerdas? ... XD sí, probablemente ese par ahora se dedique a eso. Me imagino que les irá mejor, ¿no? Porque de "malos del cuento" se mueren de hambre. El nombre de la doc K... u-uU todavía no lo he pensado. Algo se me ocurrirá.

... no me puse a contar cuántos finales sacó... bueno, creo que si fueron todos, pero sin matar a Magus... o.o sacó el final absoluto del juego (tienes que pasarlo dos veces u-uU...) XD estuvo simpático. Uno de los del staff dice: "siht daer naht od ot retteb gnihton aveh I" XD y sí, fue cierto.

Fue un honor servir para la noble causa de conseguir un nuevo blade para Kane... aunque ya salen en el cereal.

Me conecto los viernes después de las ocho, salvo grandes excepciones. Aunque lo más probable es que a partir del próximo verano cambie y me conecte el sábado como de siete en adelante. Todo depende...

TT-TT grax por tu review, que como podrás notar fue el único. TT-TT me shento mal...


	27. La roca que aventó un chango

— »-«U está bien, está bien! Les aumentaré el sueldo.

Nadie creyó en las palabras del Productor.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

—**o.O ****E****sa piedra me aventó un chango... —¬¬U ¿no será al revés? ¿el chango te aventó una roca?... —o.ó no, la ****piedra ****me aventó un chango!... —¬¬U si tú lo dices... **(Ataca la bestia de la roca)

Lo que los bladefixers no sabían era que la individua que había organizado el complot para robar la roca había huido hace mucho, y que no era como el imberbe de Alan la había descrito, sino todo lo contrario.

Era una científica, probablemente loca. Trabajaba para el Dr. Zagart, quien también estaba ineluctablemente loco. Y (ella, no Zagart) se llamaba Katipunan **ζ** **Katipunan: **(voz Tagala) _coloq. _grupo o peña de personas que, obrando con disimulo, defiende su interés particular **ζ**

Había entregado la roca, y ahora estaban trabajando en ella afanosamente. Después de una serie de constantes esfuerzos, lograron extraer, sintetizar y comprimir uno de los tantos pokémon bit de la roca (un Eevee) para colocarlo en un yoblade diseñado _especial y específicamente _para un Eevee.

Pero lo que el Dr. Zagart y la Dra. Katipunan no sabían era que los bladefixers sabían que encontrando a Zagart encontrarían la roca, basándose en estadísticas simples. Elaboraron una tabla semejante a ésta:

* * *

**Total de Rocas con Pokémon Bit: **2

**Total de Rocas con Pokémon Bit Desaparecidas: **2

**Total de Rocas con Pokémon Bit Desaparecidas Presuntamente Robadas por Zagart: **1

_Por lo tanto: _

Conociendo la tendencia de Zagart de robar rocas sagradas con pokémon bit (reflejada porque fue él el que perpetró el crimen en el 50 por ciento de los casos), se deduce que el delito ha sido consumado por su persona de nuevo, lo que lo convierte en el principal (y único) sospechoso; a pesar del hecho de que se informa que quien organizó el otro 50 por ciento de los casos fue una mujer.

* * *

Así pues, la única línea de investigación posible era buscar y encontrar al Dr. Zagart.

Lo malo es que nadie sabía por dónde empezar.

Y entonces, al ente llamado Zeo (el que había ayudado a Tyson el día anterior) se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia.

Entretuvo a Tyson, lo llevó a dar la vuelta, lo usó como bicho de circo para sus compañeros del gimnasio (Zeo iba a entrenar yoblade ahí, a ninguna otra cosa más), y cuando finalmente regresaron, se percataron de que Rei estaba combatiendo contra un individuo extraño con mirada francamente sicótica y un nombre que seguramente era un trauma para él.

Cuando llegó, simplemente retó al primero que se le puso enfrente. El Abuelo le respondió con un certero golpe de espada, que de haber sido una espada real y no de madera, bambú, papel celofán, gelatina verde o de lo que sea que esté hecho su bastón con empuñadura, le habría trepanado el cerebro.

Medio atontado por el golpe, retó al segundo que se le puso enfrente. El perro del vecino lo mordió certeramente en el postifaz.

Atontado y dolorido, retó al tercero que se le puso enfrente. Rei, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, aceptó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Rei al tipo éste.

—¡Capturaré sus pokémon bit! —le respondió, con su mirada sicótica de siempre.

—Bueno... ¿cómo te llamas?

—¿A qué viene tanta preguntadera?

—Se me da la gana, ¿algún problema?

—Sí, que no se me da la gana contestarte.

—Debe tener un nombre horrible—dijo Kai, llegando de improviso. Había estado durmiendo, dado que no había nada mejor que hacer y se había desvelado la noche anterior.

—no, no es cierto! XO —exclamó el tipo aquel, deseando que fueran verdad sus palabras.

—está mintiendo —aseveró Jynx desde su laptop

—que no XO

—¿en realidad crees que alguien te va a creer? ¬¬U —dijo Rei —. ¡Dilo de una vez, y acabemos con esto!

—está bien... yo... yo... me llamo Foxy.

Como lo esperaba, todo el mundo se rió.

— TT-TT basta! ¿Creen que quería llamarme "Zorrita"? pues no!

De nada sirvió. Todos seguían riendo.

— ¡-¡ fuck you, S. . —dijo, y se fue.

— ô.ó ¿qué dijo? —preguntó Zeo, que había llegado con Tyson.

— u-u no quieres saber —sentenció Kenny.

— o.o sí, sí quiero.

— u-uU no, no quieres —le reiteró Tyson.

— o.o sí, sí quiero.

— u-u# está bien! Dijo: "Jódanse, hijosdelagranputa!" —le espetó Rei.

Kai meneó la cabeza.

—Rei, no debiste habérselo dicho.

En efecto. Zeo estaba estupefacto, y parecía que quería llorar.

— tranquilízate, Zeo —le dijo Tyson, consolador.

— n-n está bien.

* * *

— TT-TT lo juro! —clamó el Director. Nadie reaccionó a sus palabras.


	28. El Examen

—lo dejaremos ir... con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

El Eq. de Prod. sonrió malignamente

—————————————————————————————————————————————————-

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade!! Yoblade!!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade!! Es Yoblade!!

YoBlade!!

¡¡Qué más da!!

—**n.n aquí está su examen de Física Nuclear, queridos niños!! —O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! **(Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas)

Después de que Foxy se largó, hubo un poco de calma en el lugar. Sólo un poco. Acababan de llegar Max, Rogran, y Jenny, y parecían estar intrigados por el ser de Zeo.

—Es un pollo gigante —sentenció Jenny después de observarlo detenidamente por espacio de diez minutos.

—¡Claro que no! —la contradijo Rogran —. Es un robot.

—Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sea un Pollo Gigante Robótico —opinó Max con cautela.

—¿Qué no le ven las plumas? —preguntó Jenny escandalizada, ya que era imposible no ver las plumas de Zeo.

—¿Ya viste esto? —inquirió a su vez Rogran, levantando unas pocas de las antecitadas plumas, revelando una placa de metal bajo ellas.

—Es un pollo gigante que tuvo un accidente y tuvieron que ponerle un ala biónica, pero no quiere decir que sea un robot —se defendió Jenny.

—Puede ser —concedió Max pensativamente.

—¡_Por favor_! —exclamó Rogran —. ¡No es un pollo gigante! ¿Acaso canta? ¿Es amarillo? ¿Tiene pico y patas? ¿Su madre es una gallina?

— n-n no, pero mi padre es un gallina —intervino Zeo.

—¿Ven? ¿Qué clase de pollo convive más con su padre que con su madre?

—¿No sabes leer entre líneas, o qué? —le espetó Morgan —. Con eso quiso decir que fue adoptado por una pareja de gallinas lesbianas.

—XO ¡Suficiente! Tengo una prueba concluyente de que es un robot y NO un pollo gigante. —Rogran sacó un Imán Gigante en forma de herradura, que se sintió irremediable e ineluctablemente atraído hacia Zeo.

—Eso no prueba nada. —Morgan sacó un Imán Gigante para Pollos Gigantes en forma de herradura, que _también _se sintió insalvable e inevitablemente atraído hacia Zeo.

Max, pensativo, sacó un Imán Gigante para Cacahuates en forma de herradura, que también fue corriendo hacia Zeo y se negó a separarse de él.

Intrigados, los tres sacaron todos los Imanes Gigantes en forma de herradura que existían, y todos esos imanes se adhirieron a Zeo con afán y entusiasmo (excepto el Imán Gigante para Calcetines Izquierdos, que nunca se atraía hacia nada).

El problema fue apartarlos. Hubo que sumergir a Zeo y a los imanes en Ácido Clorhídrico en estado Plasmático para desintegrar los imanes. Afortunadamente, Zeo salió del ácido relativamente ileso. O al menos no había sufrido ningún daño que una cirugía reconstructiva no pudiera remediar.

Mientras tanto, Tyson estaba fúrico, desesperado, desconsolado, desorientado, desconchabado, desaborido, desacatado, desaforado y deprimido por la insoportable y aberrante tendencia de todo el mundo de querer robar sus Sagrados Pokémon Bit. Y también se sentía fúrico, desesperado, desconsolado, desorientado, desconchabado, desaborido, desacatado, desaforado y deprimido porque todo, _absolutamente todo_, parecía estar irremediablemente ligado a los incidentes con las Rocas.

Al borde de la paranoia, alentó a Kenny a crear un nuevo plan de entrenamiento. Empero, Kenny no estaba de humor, así que se limitó a poner un plato de entrenamiento común y corriente a flotar en el pequeño estanque que se encontraba en el patio de la morada de Tyson y su Venerable Abuelo.

El resultado de tal cosa fue que todos acabaron mareados. Zeo había llegado inopinadamente, sin preocuparse por las controversias sobre su ser ("te digo que es un robot" "No, que es un pollo gigante"). E, inopinadamente, le suplicó encarecidamente a Tyson que lo ayudara a prepararse para su examen.

—¿Examen? —se extrañó Tyson.

—Sí, de Física Nuclear Aplicada —respondió Zeo.

—... no.

—¡Por favor!

—¡DIJE QUE NO!

—Pero... pero...

—¡Sin peros, jovencito! ¡En vez de eso, deberías practicar para el examen de yoblade!

—No voy a presentar ningún...

—¡¿Cómo que no?! Si ayer mismo me dijiste que en ese gimnasio...

—No, nunca dije nada de eso —Zeo parecía confundido por la confusión de Tyson.

—¡Que sí!

—¡Te juro que no!

—¡Pues me vale! ¡Ultimadamente, no pensaba ayudarte!

En otro lugar, los Sacrilege's Swords tomaban decisiones muy importantes para el destino del Universo.

—¿Qué cenamos? —preguntó Joseph

—No sé. ¿Qué hay? —preguntó a su vez Ozuma

—Nada —respondió Mariam con sinceridad.

—Pues entonces... ¿compramos una pizza? —sugirió Dunga

—n-n ¡de acuerdo! Pero antes—la expresión de Ozuma se tornó sombría súbitamente—, ¡debemos hacer un juramento!

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber Dunga, aunque ya todos creían saber de qué se trataba.

—XO ¡Que nos apoderaremos de Los Cuatro Pokémon Bit Sagrados!

— ¬¬U ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya van treinta veces que juramos eso esta semana! —se quejó Joseph.

—ò.ó ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no seas exagerado! —le espetó Mariam.

Cansado de la discusión, Zeo permitió que Tyson aceptara, a regañadientes, que lo ayudara a entrenar.

Y también permitió que se enorgulleciera cuando ganó una batalla relativamente sencilla.

Ese hermoso sentimiento de orgullo fue, tal vez, lo que ayudó a Tyson a olvidar su trauma por los locos-roba-Pokémon-Bit... pero sólo por un rato.


	29. Tocando Fondo

—No puedo creer que quieran eso!

—Pues créalo.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

(música matona)

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

(más música matona)

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi cuando de aquí te alejas. Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí, esperando a que intente dormir. Me he quedado solo y así no planeaba vivir; me he quedado solo y sin ti es tan fácil volverse loco. Estoy tocando fondo, me niego a estar sin ti****. Te tengo que recuperar, o de una vez dejarte ir. Estoy tocando fondo, me duele estar sin ti. No quiero disimular el resto de mi vida...** **ζ** Kalimba, "Tocando fondo" **ζ** (Tocando Fondo)

El Portentoso, Omnisciente, Sapientísimo, Increíble, Fantástico, Maravilloso, Magnánimo, Generoso, Noble, Venerable, Adorable, Y Demás Adjetivos Calificativos Positivos Sr. Dickenson, descifró las Runas Unknown que estaban grabadas en las rocas. Decían, claramente: "Maldito el tiempo que se acaba cuando estoy contigo, maldito, maldito, el tiempo que tú no estás; maldito el tiempo que se esfuma cuando te preciso... y bendita que seas mi necesidad"

** ζ** "Necesidad", Alexandre Pires** ζ**

Parpadeó. ¡No, no era posible! Se había equivocado de archivo escaneado. Lo que estaba leyendo eran los garabatos del novio de su secretaria (cómo habían llegado a su computadora, nunca lo supo). Abrió el archivo correcto, se sumió en el análisis, y también descifró este escrito críptico.

"No perturbéis esta piedréis, porque aquéis están selladéis los Pokeméis Bitéis"

Lo que, más o menos, podría ser el equivalente al letrero de "No Molestar" que se emplea en los hoteles.

Llamó a los Bladefixers y les comunicó su hallazgo.

—n0n ¡Sí! ¡Por fin encontré mi disfraz de Elvis!

—n-n qué bien —se alegró Kai.

— ô.o ¿eso era todo? —preguntó Max

—eeeeeeh... no. También quería decirles que ya sé que decía la roca. Investigaciones posteriores al descubrimiento me llevaron al conocimiento de que todavía hay un antiguo clan que habla ese lenguaje arcaico.

Les mostró, por error, diapositivas de sus vacaciones en Poké-Sigillum.

— ô.o ¿no les parece que visten como ciertas personas que conocemos? —preguntó Tyson.

—Sí —respondió Rei —. ÛwÚ Parece ser que los Sacrilege's Swords tienen algo que ver con esto.

Los bladefixers, sin dar tiempo al Sr. Dickenson de rectificar su pequeño error, salieron a buscar a los Sacrilege's Swords. Encontrarlos no fue cosa fácil.

Dieron vueltas y vueltas por horas y horas a lo largo y ancho de toda la ciudad. Finalmente, le preguntaron a un individuo x que iba pasando por ahí si los había visto.

—Sí —respondió el sujeto —. Llevan cosa de dos horas corriendo detrás de ustedes.

Una vez escucharon eso, los bladefixers se detuvieron y esperaron a que los alcanzaran. Cuando eso ocurrió, media hora después, procedieron al interrogatorio.

—¡Basta, Ozuma! ¡Queremos saber por qué rayos quieres robar nuestros pokémon bit!

—¿Quieren la verdad? —preguntó Ozuma adustamente.

—¡No, imbécil! —le espetó Rei —. ¡Queremos que nos salgas con un cuento de vaqueros!

—Ah, bueno, así lo hubieran dicho. Verán, estaban el Llanero Solitario y el Fiel Corcel Plata...

—XO ¡No te hagas el...!

—¿Quieren la verdad? —repitió Ozuma, para después agregar con una sonrisa amargamente sarcástica —. No pueden manejar la verdad.

Hubo una pausa. Una larga pausa. Finalmente, Ozuma tomó aire, suspiró y comenzó su relato.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana, vivían miles de lindas creaturitas. Todos vivían en armonía, y luchaban por ayudar a los inocentes humanos que habitaban en un reino de caramelos y algodones de azúcar... ahora las conocemos como Pokémon-Bit. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que los Malvados Agentes de Matrix decidieron que no debía ser así, y empezaron a usar los poderes de los Pokémon-Bit para sus perversos fines. Poderosos hechiceros descubrieron el principio de la Pokébola, lo que ayudó a descubrir la manera de sellar varios Pokémon-bit dentro de una roca. Pero faltaron cuatro. A través de los años y las generaciones, nuestro clan ha jurado vigilar el bienestar, el orden y la seguridad de esos Cuatro Pokémon Bit Sagrados para asegurar que no caigan en las manos equivocadas, o el mundo podría ser destruido.

—¿Más? —preguntó Max, desconsolado.

—Sí, aun más. Y ahora... despídanse de sus Pokémon Bit.

Después de una transición bastante confusa y dudosa, Rei y Dunga empezaron a pelear, Dunga ganó y se quedó con Persian.

Así pues, Rei se enfrentó otra vez al trauma de haber perdido a su Pokémon Bit.


	30. Babitas de araña

**FE DE ERRATAS: **me he percatado de que se me olvidó subir el capítulo 22, "El Tío Godofredo". Sugiero que vayan a leerlo.

Además, en la primera temporada de Yo-blade, en el breviario cultural sobre el "ataque del perro llorón", dije que López-Portillo había renunciado, lo cual no es cierto. Aguantó todo su sexenio (leches, seguro habría querido otro).

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el Director —. Es esto o tu vida.

—... —el Productor observaba, lleno de resentimiento, a la "panda de inútiles quejosos" que había contratado. Estaban sonriendo, rebosantes del dulce placer de la venganza.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**Babitas de araña **(La beytelaraña)

Los Sacrilege's Swords encerraron a Persian en una roca pensada para tal propósito. Pues es bien sabido que el hecho de enviar y regresar a un Pokémon de y hacia su pokébola varias veces seguidas, lo confunde lo suficiente como para hacerlo entrar en una roca.

Pero qué nos importa, si Rei está al borde del suicidio.

Y qué nos importa eso, si Zeo...

—¿el robot? —interrumpe Rogran al narrador.

—¡Que no¿cuántas veces te he de repetir que es un pollo gigante? —le soltó Jenny

—¡Pues las que quieras, porque NO lo es y nunca lo voy a creer!

—¡Claro, pero le crees a Wyatt sus sinsentidos de maniaco!

—...

¬¬U ¿puedo seguir?...

Y qué nos importa eso, si Zeo ha llegado, y se ha obsesionado con la ridícula, absurda e infantil idea de tener un Pokémon bit para sí.

—¡Ja! Como si los pollos gigantes pudieran cuidar pokémons. ¿Qué sigue¿Los perros tendrán hámsteres como mascotas?

—¡Es un robot, no un pollo gigante!

El Narrador, Los Bladefixers, Zeo y La Pegoste Insufrible soltaron un largo suspiro de resignación.

— ò.ó ¿osas decir que no reconozco un robot cuando lo veo?

— ò.ó ¡lo que digo es que no sabes distinguir un pollo de un pedazo de hojalata!

— ¬¬# ...bien.

— ¬¬# bien.

— ¬.¬ ¡bien!

¬¬U ... claro, los bladefixers instruyeron a Zeo sobre dos importantes preceptos para obtener un pokémon bit:

—Mira, Zeo, para empezar tienes que capturarlo. No vienen en cajas de cereal —dijo Kai, con infinita bondad y paciencia

—... pero tienes que comprender que los Pokémon Bit no son juguetes —le espetó Rei.

— ¬.¬ miren quién habla —comentó Tyson.

— ¬.¬ seh, el pierde-pokémon-bit Oficial —terció Kenny

Max sonrió con nerviosismo, y Kai se encogió de hombros. ¡Bueno, era cierto! No pasaban más de tres meses sin que Rei perdiera a Persian.

La Dra. Katipunan había logrado extraer otro pokémon bit de la roca, esta vez mediante un proceso de destilación. Era un Spinarak. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer con él, seleccionó al azar a quién se la daría.

El elegido fue un individuo llamado Net.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **_Ley de Matilda sobre la formación de sub-comités: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Si usted se sale de la habitación será elegido._

Su misión, si decidía aceptarla (en realidad no le dieron opción), era capturar a Dragonair.

Y decidió que el mejor momento para llevarla a cabo era en el transcurso del recorrido de Tyson hacia un mini-torneo que se había organizado, del cual era el invitado especial.

Para variar, Bachoco iba retrasado. Y, de repente, un yoblade saltó frente a él, por lo que tuvo que detenerse para evitar una seria contusión.

Net provocó a Tyson, el imberbe aquel cayó en la trampa, pero como Net era excesivamente imberbe y tenía complejo de Spiderman, perdió la batalla porque prefirió ir a pelear contra el Dr. Octopus, que iba pasando por ahí.

Spiderman, como siempre, recibió una buena paliza y por poco lo matan, de no ser porque llegaron la Gata Negra y Daredevil para salvarle el pellejo.

Y Zeo, que presenció toda la escena, comprendió el porqué él no podría tener un Pokémon Bit a menos que siguiera los sabios consejos de los bladefixers.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————–

—... está bien.

El Eq de Prod empezó a reír malvadamente.


	31. No, no veo a Hilary por ningún lado

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el Director —. Es esto o tu vida.

—... —el Productor observaba, lleno de resentimiento, a la "panda de inútiles quejosos" que había contratado. Estaban sonriendo, rebosantes del dulce placer de la venganza.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**No, no veo a Hilary por ningún lado. **(La Bestia Bit invisible) **ζ** c/p: XD perdón, no pude evitarlo **ζ**

Un día normal. Absolutamente normal (o, al menos, tan normal como podía ser un día desde la primera muerte de Gea).

O al menos eso parecía. Pues dicho está que no puede haber normalidad absoluta en el Extraño Mundo de Yo-Blade.

Y quizá el evento ajeno a la rectitud moral y comportamiento de nuestros sujetos de estudio fue que Kai estuviera, primeramente, practicando yoblade (cuando todos sabemos que detesta entrenar); y segundamente, solo (pues se sabe que el chico adora estar rodeado de la gente que quiere, estima, y casi idolatra).

Pero fue lo único anormal que aconteció, y fue interrumpido por algo previsible y lógico: el ataque de miles de dagas de viento que empezaron a reducir a nimios pedazos de masa todo lo que había en su camino.

Kai suspiró, resignado a tener que pasar por eso _otra vez_, y empezó a esquivar las dagas invisibles.

Regresó, predeciblemente ileso, a donde estaban los demás bladefixers, sólo para enterarse de que no había sido el único. También Max y Rei habían pasado por lo mismo... _otra vez. _Esta situación llevaba meses presentándose, y era imposible que pasara un solo día sin que alguien en el mundo se enfrentara a ella.

Pero la comunidad mundial ya estaba harta.

Así pues, los Sabios de la Cónclave encomendaron a los bladefixers que no se ocuparan solamente de encontrar la tan ansiada cura para el hipo, sino también que encontraran al causante de todo esto.

Los bladefixers buscaron por días. Finalmente, decidieron tomar a un chivo expiatorio.

El Elegido fue un individuo llamado Jack. Este individuo era delgado, pálido, vestía una especie de esmoquin negro con rayas blancas y además era el rey de Halloween **ζ** sí, estamos hablando del Jack de "El extraño mundo de Jack". ¿No la han visto? Es una buena película. Vayan y réntenla **ζ**

Jack había conocido el yoblade tan accidentalmente como la Navidad.

— ¿Qué es¿qué es?

Esto que está aquí a mis pies. (lo recoge del suelo)

Un doble disco sin igual,

Que sin duda asombrará

¡Cuando a Halloween

Arribe al fin!

(se lo ata al dedo y empieza a jugar)

Lo arrojo sin cesar,

Y a mi mano siempre regresará.

Nos une una cuerda

Que no se romperá.

Y el viento que libera

Todo lo cercena,

¡Como un cuchillo

A un maldito niño!

Estaba Jack cantando así, entretenido, cerca de un enrejado. Claro, no se percató de que con sus juegos derribó la cerca, que casi aplastó a los bladefixers y otros niños intrascendentes y que encima nos desagradan.

Rei se ofreció a partirle todos y cada uno de los huesos a Jack (había visto que era puro hueso), pero Kai lo detuvo. Había oído hablar de Jack, y su próspero reino Halloween, y sabía que el buen Jack no merecía ser un chivo expiatorio.

¿Pero qué podía hacer él para detener a sus desalmados compañeros? **ζ** c/p: ... si no fuera porque es Kai, yo diría que les partiera la cara. Pero como, en efecto, es Kai, sé que no se atrevería a tal cosa **ζ**

Siguió a Jack todo el día, hasta que lo vio internarse en un bosque de bambúes.

Jack aceptó gustoso el reto de Kai, ya que comenzaba a emocionarse con el Fantástico Mundo del Yoblade.

Claro, no podía evitar que las dagas de viento que lanzaba su... "Scyttata" golpearan al Buen Hiwatari. Pero él ya se esperaba algo así, y su paciencia de santo soportó todo.

Pero los que no estaban dispuestos a soportar nada eran los demás Bladefixers y Cía.

—¡Kai¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Tyson

—¿No es obvio?

—... ¿de dónde salieron tantas cortadas? —inquirió Rei, extrañado. Y es que Kai (quien como toda respuesta se encogió de hombros) parecía falda hawaiana.

—Parece ser el efecto de un pokémon bit —sugirió Kenny, revisando los datos en su laptop.

—Pero no se ve nada —dijo Hilary.

—La ausencia de pruebas no prueba un reverendo bledo —le replicó Morgan con el mismo desdén de siempre —. Además, no estás viendo correctamente.

—¿Eh? —Hilary estaba preparándose para recibir un sermón tipo "debes ver con todos tus sentidos, con los ojos del corazón, sentir el movimiento de la energía de La Fuerza a tu alrededor, encontrar el algoritmo de Matrix, liberarte del dominio de El Único", pero la respuesta que recibió fue bastante menos complicada.

—n-n Hay que usar los Lentes-Para-Ver-Pokémon-Bit —dijo Rogran, sacando unos y repartiéndolos entre todos los presentes. Una expresión de asco apareció en la cara de todos cuando vieron a Scyttata —. ¡Qué asco¡Un híbrido entre Rattata y Scyther!

—... aberrante y aberrado... —comentó Jenny —. ».«U ¡Parece hijo de Chucky!

— B· esto explica porque Boris y los Psykoticks usaban lentes rojos —notó Max.

— B) exacto —corroboró Tyson.

Siendo capaz de ver el pokémon bit de Jack, Kai pudo derrotarlo con facilidad. Jack se encogió de hombros y se fue, meditando.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado

que él me ha derrotado?

¿Será que no he entendido,

que ni siquiera adivino,

lo que este yo-yo puede hacer?

¡Eso quisiera saber!

También Kai se fue, pues necesitaba un hospital... pero no quería preocupar a los demás. Esa misma noche en el silencio del cuarto de hospital, juró solemnemente dejar de hacer las bromas de las dagas de viento que tanto habían fastidiado a la comunidad mundial.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

—¿Y bien¿qué esperas? —preguntó el Director.

—Es que... —empezó el Productor.

—Por lo visto quiere morir.

El Eq. de Prod. sonrió, medio satisfecho, medio desilusionado. Realmente querían que _eso _pasara.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

pequeño comentario a la pequeña historia de Lara:

¿indigestión por los burritos? (se concentra, elucubrando sobre los benditos burritos) eso es nuevo. ¿Pues qué tanto les pusieron? Si son los burritos que conozco y adoro, es imposible que te hagan daño (ja, la comida mexicana no le hace daño a nadie... que sea mexicano XP). Te advierto que si el susodicho burrito tenía queso amarillo (sí, del de los nachos) encima, no es la receta típica, tradicional y suculenta, sino una aberración gringa.

No, Nakuru, ni por medio segundo creí que me libraría de él (aunque estaba feliz con la perspectiva de no enfrentarme a él en la primera mitad. Ja, eso de que no tuvieras felétono fue, en parte un alivio a mi conciencia (la callé con eso por no llamarte... y aun así, la muy hija del nabo estaba remordiéndome, como si yo fuera un hueso o algo así, que puedes morder y remorder. Pues no! Fíjense que no! A mí nadie me muerde, y mucho menos me remuerde, y vive para contarlo)... y creí que era demasiado obvio que el "enojo" por piratear frases era en broma · ·U

Ahora, para tu pequeño hermano... (risas malvadas) ... · ·U ya se me olvidó todo lo que le iba a decir... XO maldición!

Los bladefixers y Rogran agradecen los saludos, y les encantaría estar aquí... pero están ocupados persuadiendo a Tyson de que no se suicide.

Sí, Gaby Kon, estoy segurísima de que Zeo y Kikiri Boo son parientes. Ja! Creen que me engañan a mí!

(una voz desde lo lejos: QUE ES UN ROBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!)

y no, nada de eso de los foros ni nada. Total, ya sé que hay gente muerta en el internet... que veo o.o... sólo estaba hiper-sensible, nada más ¬¬ sí, Magus es raro... rarísimo... pero así como es lo adoro.

Ok, Malale, entiendo. Te has vuelto (al menos temporalmente) uno de esos seres que están ahí pero uno no los puede ver (... lo que significa que me libré de tener que contestar preguntas... al menos por un rato)... y como todas las preguntas que hiciste en esta ocasión **no **pueden ser respondidas (o te aclararía todo yoblade y el final perdería la gracia y el elemento sorpresa), declaro que he finiquitado el asunto de las contestaciones


	32. Amigos y enemigos

—... está bien, ustedes lo pidieron.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**Amigos y enemigos están invitados a mi funeral pa' que brinden por mí. Unos de tristeza, otros de alegría, pero todos juntos porque ya me fui... ζ **"Mi funeral", Víctor García **ζ** (Amigos y enemigos)

Quizá el equipo más unido (después de los Bladefixers, claro) sean los Sacrilege's Swords. Y quizá sea por eso que nos parece raro el que estén... molestos... los unos con los otros. O, más bien, la una con los otros.

Lo que Mariam no sabía era que ese día era el Día Internacional del Machismo, y por eso sus compañeros le estaban echando carilla.

Y lo que ellos no sabían era que, además, era "uno de esos días".

Uno de esos días en que uno no se quería levantar. Uno de esos días en que se acabó el gas cuando uno se estaba bañando. Uno de esos días en que al huevo estrellado se le reventó la yema antes de tiempo. Uno de esos días en que el café sabía a rayos, había un tráfico infernal, una cola interminable en el supermercado, donde además había precios elevadísimos que hacían a uno extrañar los viejos tiempos en que se era asaltado por la fuerza y no por la necesidad, en fin, uno de esos días en que uno desearía que el mundo (o por lo menos la propia existencia) se acabara de una vez y para siempre.

Pero, oh, maravillosa realidad, el mundo ya se acabó y morirse es más difícil de lo que uno cree.

Así pues, fúrica, molesta, herida, humillada, harta, _esmogueada_, asaltada y demás, Mariam tomó la imparable resolución de capturar, de una vez y para siempre, al Pokémon Bit de Max.

Pero no era la única que estaba fúrica, molesta, herida, humillada, harta, _esmogueada_, asaltada y demás. También se sentía así la Dra. Katipunan, que estaba hasta el copete de tener que encontrar a un yo-luchador apto para manejar el Pokémon Bit que habían destilado de la roca (lo que siempre llevaba mucho tiempo), y enviarlo a que tratara, en vano, de capturar alguno de los Cuatro Pokémon Bit.

Consciente de que no podía confiar ni en la habilidad de los luchadores ni en el poder de los pokémon bit, decidió que era de empezar a atacar estratégicamente.

— Muy bien... Druida, tres pasos al norte, ataca al General —ordenó la Dra. Tal y como lo esperaba, el General no tenía armas de largo alcance, por lo que quedó indefenso ante el ataque a distancia del druida. Suspiró y continuó—. Paladín, usa la Armorslayer — el General fue derrotado. Habían ganado la guerra. La Dra. Katipunan simplemente avanzó hacia el trono y se posesionó de él.

Pero el reinado no le duró mucho. Una armada de cinco Neo-Tanques **ζ** c/p: aauch... pobrecillos **ζ** se aproximó. Claro, ni todos los druidas, paladines, generales, caballeros, sabios o caballeros dragón del finido mundo eran competencia para un Neo-Tanque.

Pero, para su fortuna, los Neo-Tanques eran de un aliado, que los ponía a su disposición. La Dra. Katipunan sonrió, regocijándose con una victoria tan simple, y fue a enfrentar su tortuosa obligación de comandar a los inútiles mocosos que intentarían robar los Pokémon Bit.

El plan era bastante bueno, el mejor que se podía trazar con los irrisorios recursos que tenía. Y era simple, abrumadoramente simple: llevarían a Max a una bodega abandonada, donde tendrían lista la portentosa MTQRPB (Máquina Tramposa Que Recarga Pokémon Bit).

Total, para no hacer el cuento largo, Max cayó en el truco. Mariam, que iba tras él para robar su pokémon bit, se enfureció por el ardid y destrozó con sus propias manos la Tres Veces Maldita MTQRPB.

En el proceso, sin embargo, la MTQRPB explotó, derribando la viejísima bodega (a decir verdad, el más mínimo suspiro de bebé habría derribado el derruido edificio), dejándolos atrapados. Dennis, el imbécil elegido por la Dra. Katipunan (o, más bien, por sus "asistontos") emprendió la graciosa huida justo a tiempo.

A pesar del cataclismo que se desató a su alrededor ("Ahora que el mundo tiembla bajo tus pies y los continentes se quiebran otra vez, ahora que las montañas eran roca y son sal, descubres de golpe la efimeridad" —Gloria Trevi, "La Tempestad"), sobrevivieron.

Con unos cuantos rasguños, hemorragias, huesos rotos, desgarres musculares, quemaduras de segundo grado y amnesia temporal, pero sobrevivieron.

— ô-o ¿quién eres? —quiso saber Mariam.

—No sé. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Tampoco sé.

—... ¡ya sé! ¡Tú eres mi tía Eustaquia Petunia, la que se murió el año pasado!

—¿Me morí?

—Sí, tu funeral fue muy lindo, tía.

—... claro, ya recuerdo.

—¿Por qué razón, oh espíritu, has venido desde las Moradas Ultraterrenas a este Desolado y Finido Mundo Mortal?

—... pueeees... ¡Para sellar tu Pokémon Bit!

—... debí suponerlo —suspiró Max, y empezó a correr para alejarse de su tía Petunia.

Corrieron y corrieron, destruyendo aún más el lugar.

Después, decidieron que sería mejor resolver estos asuntos afuera, so-pena de quedar encerrados y enterrados (la Tía Eustaquia Petunia sabía que eso de que te entierren es bien desagradable, y no lo recomienda a nadie).

Así pues, salieron... o intentaron salir.

El primer obstáculo en su camino fue una conglomeración de rocas que bloqueaban el paso. Llamaron una grúa y las quitaron.

El segundo obstáculo fue un gran foso. Lo atravesaron mediante un complicado sistema.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **_Decimaquinta Ley de Sistemántica: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Un sistema complejo que funciona, invariablemente demuestra que se desarrolló a partir de un sistema sencillo que funciona._

El tercer obstáculo fue un troll de cuatro metros de altura y cara de pocos amigos. Se deshicieron de él advirtiéndole que si se portaba mal llamarían a su madre (... por lo visto, más bien fue una amenaza).

El cuarto obstáculo fue otro gran foso. Después de analizar el lugar, se dieron cuenta de que era el mismo foso de la vez anterior. Intentaron utilizar el mismo sistema.

No funcionó.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **_Principio de Le Chatelier: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Los sistemas complejos tienden a oponerse a su propia función._

Fueron por otro lado.

El quinto obstáculo fue un chicle. Max forcejeó con él hasta que lo soltó.

El sexto obstáculo fue que el camino estaba bloqueado por reparaciones. Dieron vuelta a la derecha y siguieron caminando

El séptimo obstáculo fue un ataque de Pitufos. Huyeron de tan pitufiterribles Pitufos pitufosos y pitufosamente pitufiestúpidos.

El octavo obstáculo fue una manifestación de una turba enfurecida que quería linchar a alguien por decir que la tierra era redonda (cuando todos sabemos que tiene forma de cacahuate).

El noveno obstáculo fue una pelota de papel. La quemaron con sus lanzallamas.

El décimo obstáculo fue un ataque de Zergs. Gritaron como niñas histéricas, volvieron a usar los lanzallamas y se los comieron fritos.

El undécimo obstáculo fue un Snorlax que estaba dormido, sin mostrar señas de querer levantarse en los próximos cuarenta años. Abrieron un túnel a través de él con un taladro gigante.

El duodécimo obstáculo fue un escuadrón de las Tropas Imperiales. Sacaron sus espadas lásers y los redujeron a nimios pedazos de biomasa, plástico, metal... y otras sustancias innombrables.

El decimotercer obstáculo fue una puerta.

—¡Maldición! —profirió Max —. ¿Qué se supone que podemos hacer contra una puerta?

—No sé... debería haber una forma de deshacerse de ella.

—Pero, ¿cuál?

—¡Que no lo sé! ¡Déjame pensar!

Así pues, se pusieron a pensar, sentados al lado de la puerta.

Pasaron dos largas horas, y escucharon una horrible melodía...

Sí. La "pitufi-canción". Horrorizados, derribaron la puerta de un golpe, salieron corriendo y activaron los detonadores de los 35 kilos de TNT que habían dejado dispersos en el lugar.

Turbada como estaba, la tía Eustaquia Petunia, alias Mariam, olvidó que debía sellar a Blastoise.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

El Productor empezó a bailar can-can disfrazado de perro verde con una cabeza de yegua (falsa) en la mano y un gigantesco sombrero que no lo dejaba ver nada.

— ... ahora que lo pienso, no es suficiente —comentó el Jefe de Camarógrafos.

El Equipo estuvo de acuerdo con él.


	33. ¿Cuándo dices que salió el autobús?

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**¿Cuándo dices que salió el autobús? **(A la beyhora señalada)

Hartos hasta el hartazgo de los constantes intentos que intentaban Zagart y sus compinches para robar los pokémon bit de los bladefixers, los sacrilege's swords tomaron la decisión que los hizo decidirse por poner manos a la obra.

Desde antes poseían a Persian, de quien habían tomado posesión anteriormente, así que sólo tenían que volver a enfrentarse a los bladefixers una vez más. Con tal propósito y para tal fin, enviaron a los bladefixers una invitación en la que los invitaban a un abandonado parque de divertidas diversiones al que ya no iba nadie.

Los bladefixers, seguramente, estaban seguros de que si perdían el encuentro perderían a sus pokémon bit de una vez, para siempre y por toda la eternidad.

Teniendo todo el espacio del espacioso parque de diversiones para pelear sus peleas, escogieron precisamente y con acertada precisión la zona que recreaba recreativamente el viejo y antiguo oeste.

Los primeros que pelearon primeramente su pelea fueron Mariam y Max.

Sus pokémon bit, algo alocados y locos, se explayaron _demasiado _explayadamente y destrozaron y dejaron destruida buena parte del lugar.

Y todo ese escandaloso escándalo sólo tuvo como resultado un empate.

—¡Malditas maldiciones! —maldijo Mariam—. ¡Tendremos que repetir este repetitivo suceso!

—Sucederá lo mismo, una y otra vez —sentenció Max sentenciosamente—. Pues he aquí que hoy, este día, aquí y ahora, en este momento, hay una serie de deja-vùs seriales que se repetirán hasta el infinito.

—¡Pues no me importa y me vale! —replicó Mariam—. ¡Tengo que sustraerte tu pokémon bit por el bienestar benéfico de toda la humana humanidad!

—¿Por qué insistes con tanta insistencia? —se hartó Max—. ¿Qué no ves que nos enlaza este lazo visible entre Blastoise y yo?

—¡Qué lazo ni qué cuerda! ¡La vida del mundo está en juego!

—¡Pues es demasiado tarde! —explotó el sicótico rubiales sicópata. Mariam le había tocado una de sus fibras hiper-sensiblemente sensibles —. ¡El mundo está muerto, MUERTO, ¡¿me oíste con esos oídos tuyos!

—¡No digas estúpidas estupideces! ¡Si el mundo estuviera mundialmente muerto, nosotros también estaríamos muertos!

—... es ciertamente cierto ese objeto que objetas, pero... ¡pero todo es posible!

—La ciencia es verídica. No te dejes engañar por los hechos (Octava regla de Finagle)

—¡Basta!

—¡Basta tú! ¡Acabemos con el acabóse de esto de una buena vez! —dijo Mariam, y volvieron a sumirse en su sumida batalla.

Hicieron otro desastre desastroso en el derruidamente derruido edificio edificado, y Mariam, en uno de tantos misterios misteriosos de Yoblade, empezó a sentir el lazo que te enlaza sensiblemente con tu Pokémon Bit.

Sentía, era su sentir, que Sharkrash y ella actuaban sus actos como un solo ser. Sumida en sus pensativos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta ni se percató de que quien _realmente _y _en realidad _estaba dirigiendo la dirección de los movimientos de Sharkrash en la batalla era el mismísimo Sharkrash.

Empero, Max estaba determinantemente determinado a no perder a Blastoise y recuperar a Persian. Su terca terquedad exasperó a Mariam, dejándola exasperada. Desconcentrada, y encima sin concentración, Mariam fue derrotada por Max.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que se pensaba, sólo para contrariar al lector que está leyendo esto, Mariam no se había molestado por haber perdido ni estaba molesta por perder. Estaba fúrica y furibunda. En su furibundez, destiló veneno destilado por la boca, los poros, y todos lados. Pero no podía dejar que se le notara, o se notaría que había perdido contra su voluntad. Por tanto, fingió con acertada fingidez que creía y era su creencia que los Bladefixers podían cuidar a sus pokémon bit por sí mismos, porque el lazo que los enlazaba fuertemente era fuerte.

Pero no todos compartían compartidamente su opinada opinión.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Feliz día de inicio inicial de la temporada temporal del pleonásmico pleonasmo! No lo habrán olvidado, verdad? Entonces, permítome recordarles que del 16 de febrero al 16 de marzo se conmemora conmemorativamente el Sagrado y Sacro Pleonásmico Pleonasmo. Agradeciendo agradecidamente su atenta atención, paso a retirarme a mi retiro.


	34. Electroshocks

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**¡¿Cómo que la única cura son electroshocks! Me niego. **(Batalla electrizante)

Viendo que no pudieron capturar a Blastoise, los Sacrilege's Swords decidieron encargarse de otro.

Democráticamente (es decir, con un pequeño y rápido "de tin marín de do pingüé"), decidieron que ahora intentarían capturar a Moltres.

¡Ah, ilusos! Como si eso fuera posible. Y es menos posible aún, porque enviaron a Dunga contra el inocente y bondadoso Kai.

— n0n ¡Vamos a pelear en la montaña rusa! —pidió Kai.

— ¬¬U no —contestó Dunga.

— ø-ø por favor

— ¬¬UU que **no**.

— ¤-¤ ándale.

— XO ¡NO!

— ¤.¤... feo.

— ò.ó ¡¿a quién le dijiste feo!

— ¤.¤ a ti.

— ¬¬ ¿y quién eres tú? ¿Brad Pitt?

— UoU no, pero eso no cambia que tú seas bien feo y gacho y malo e hijo de Chucky.

— ò.O ¡YO NO SOY EL HIJO DE CHUCKY!

— ¤.¤ Un foco apagado no deja de ser un foco.

— ô.ò ¿Qué?

— UoU miren, les voy a contar un cuento —intervino Rogran, que había llegado de repente—. Había una vez una cochinilla y un escarabajo. Iban juntos por la vida. Un día, empezó a llover torrencialmente. La cochinilla se ahogó y el escarabajo se escondió en un árbol. Después de eso, el escarabajo abrió un negocio de venta de luciérnagas y se volvió millonario. Fin.

— OoO aaah... —todos los presentes, súbitamente, parecieron recibir inspiración ultraterrena.

—¿Ves? —dijo Rogran—. El cuento nunca falla, Flint, eres tú la que no sabe contarlo.

—Bah. Eso sólo nos corrobora que para psicóloga no sirvo ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

— OoO entonces, debemos pelear sobre la montaña rusa o nuestros yoblades se ahogarán —comentó Dunga.

— ¬.¬ te lo dije —le espetó Kai.

Después de eso, se enzarzaron en una batalla épica, de proporciones ópimas. Lógicamente, Kai iba perdiendo. Entonces, Joseph lanzó su yoblade para tratar de equilibrar la batalla. A Rei, sin embargo, no le agradó el asunto, y se puso a ayudar a Dunga.

—ô.ò Aquí hay algo que no cuadra, ¿no creen? —comentó Hilary.

—UoU palurda. Todo está absolutamente normal —replicó Jenny.

Hilary se volvió a Rogran, quien tenía el sacro deber de contrariar siempre a Flint, y por tanto se pondría de su parte.

—... Hilary, creo que debes dejar de leer tantas novelas rosas —le dijo Rogran—. Mira que esa manía de ver moros con tranchetes y cosas que no van en todas partes...

Dado que él y Dunga no podían con Kai y Joseph, Rei usó sus místicos poderes de concentración y llamó a Persian.

Pero Persian no le hizo caso. Claro, liberó la roca en la que estaba de la rueda de la fortuna, porque empezaba a sentir vértigo. Y también salió de la roca.

Pero lo que no haría, bajo ningún motivo, sería regresar a ese yoyo infernal.

—Te apuesto a que eres tan inútil que no puedes traer a Persian de regreso —le dijo Rogran a Jenny.

—¿Cuánto quieres perder?

—La humillación será suficiente, ¿no?

—... bah. Pero te aseguro que te humillaré bastante.

Así pues, Persian se fue del parque de diversiones. Paseó por la ciudad. Estuvo analizando posibles hogares en los que podría entrar y quedarse. Estuvo a punto de quedarse en una mansión gigantesca, en la que todo se veía de maravilla y además la comida olía deliciosamente bien. Pero supuso que sería de algún vejete amargado y alérgico a los gatos, así que fue a otro lugar.

Iba por un callejón del centro cuando, súbitamente, sintió algo raro a su alrededor. Después, escuchó una voz que entonaba una patética melodía. Mejor dicho, varias voces con patéticas melodías.

_...Te necesito, no hay más que hablar..._

_...¿No ves que estoy muriéndome de amor por vos?..._

_...¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te pierdes? ¿A dónde vas, entre tanta ciudad, entre tanto ruido, entre la gente?..._

_...Veo en mi reflejo un rostro traicionado, frente al fantasma de un cuerpo cansado..._

_...Volverás, volverás. Te aseguro que pronto vuelves a mi vida..._

De repente, un horrible chirrido llenó su mente, y después escuchó una tonada tétrica (ADVERTENCIA: aleje a los niños de la pantalla, o baje el volumen)

_Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo, me gustaría estar ahí. Abriendo la boca para saborear, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Si los copos de nieve fueran de chocolate..._

Persian, sabiendo instintivamente que eso seguiría hasta que volviera al yoblade y el ruido de los choques acallara esa horrible canción, corrió de regreso al parque de diversiones, y se lanzó con decisión hacia el yoblade para entrar.

Por circunstancias del destino, Rei _por fin _se libró de Joseph, y Kai, de Dunga.

Ozuma, por obvias razones, se enfureció y juró que sellaría a Dragonair aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.


	35. ¿Correas?

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada ni nadie de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo mi locura y mi persona... ô.o que hasta donde tengo entendido sí son mías, pero en este mundo matraca donde el que no cae, resbala, no podría asegurarlo con certeza.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**Lo único que se necesita es una correa. O un látigo. **(El lazo con la bestia bit)

—¡Ja! ¡¿A qué te supo esa!

—Bueno, supongo que a veces hasta tú tienes que hacer las cosas bien.

—... maldito imbécil.

—Y a mucha honra. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Que me vista de bufón y me ponga a hacer malabares sobre un monociclo?

—Eso ya es viejo, Rograncín. Pensaré en algo que sea el justo castigo para tu estupidez, y luego te digo.

—Muero de impaciencia.

Mientras tanto, Ozuma y Tyson estaban preparándose para pelear. Sin embargo, Ozuma bajó el yoblade de repente y empezó un largo soliloquio.

—No tiene caso. Es obvio que no va a servir de nada. Si el Destino estuviera de nuestra parte, los Pokémon Bit Sagrados ya serían nuestros, pero no es así.

»Sin importar cuánto lo intentemos, algo pasará y todo se irá al caño. No importa que nos hayamos preparado toda la vida para cumplir nuestra sagrada misión. ¡Qué importa nuestra vida! A través del tiempo y las generaciones, nuestro clan ha vigilado que los Pokémon Bit no caigan en malas manos, como si fuera posible evitarlo.

»La mayor prueba que tengo de ello es que ustedes, precisamente, tienen a Los Cuatro Pokémon Bit Sagrados, destinados originalmente a los Cuatro Abogados del Apocalipsis. No tiene caso hablar de ustedes y su inmensa lista de defectos, porque sería ocioso. Todo el mundo sabe que son odiosos, imbéciles, brutos, zonzos, tarados, imberbes, torpes, zopencos, zotes, inmaduros, zopes, malcriados, insolentes, caras de chango, palurdos, incompetentes, barberos, árbitros vendidos, diputados, buenos para nada, mensos, yunta venida a menos, pedazos de animal, flojos, badeos, cafiches, jumentos, bacantes, Altos Funcionarios Del Estado, ratas de dos patas, carne con ojos, cerebros carcomidos por el virus de la ignorancia, novios de paquita la del barrio, hijos de chucky, cafres, bacallares, gandumbos, caimas, paquidermos, gangosos, jicoteros, jimios, azumagados, gilipollas, azurumbados, "grupos de plástico", atado de chismosas, trasvestis, paracaidistas, burócratas cesantes, babacos/babosos, babilones, narcisistas, hedonistas, nihilistas, nudistas, nazistas, comunistas, y todos los demás "-istas", cagarrias, bacilos, chafos, borrachos, baratos, corrientes, calientes, indecentes, nacos de barrio, con pata de gallo y corbata, caguameros de cantina de cuarta, aguamieleros, lancheros, ratas de cloaca, rancheros, carroñeros, de baja calaña, inservibles, grandísimos tarados, sobrinos de Bush, que se creen piratas pero no llegan ni a lavacubiertas de una lancha inflable en un río seco, vástagos de Nerón, aberraciones, deformes, biomasas, cochinotes, pelucones, mamertos, lamebotas, estupitontos, tele-tubbies, chusma, quasimodos, jetudos, patosos, chanchos, haraganes, ineptos, badajos, gansos, pastelitos con bacterias que van y pican las muelas, cuyos ojos son dos luceros que alumbran los basureros, sus patas son 2 estacas para amarrar muchas vacas, su cabello es un trapero enredado sucio y feo, su corazón no palpita y es peligroso cual dinamita, que les vaya bien que los coja un carro que los parta un rayo y los desfigure, que los muerda un perro que los lleve el diablo y marquen calaveras, con un cerebro retorcido ¡ay! de serpientes esculpido, que su estómago no siente hambre porque el exceso de bilis les causa un calambre, sus manos saben karate ¡ay! quiera dios y no me maten, son aves de mal agüero y si no me alejo me muero, no son personas, no son mas que salvajes, que pagan a su compañía celular mensualmente la suma de... —**CENSURADO—**, de los que no vale la pena hablar.

»Pero así como digo una cosa, digo otra. Por alguna extraña, estúpida, aberrada, subnormal, absurda, ilógica, sentimentalista, abigarrada, ablandativa, abobada, bochornosa, abominable, aborrecible, abyecta, abstracta, acaparadora, censurable, cefalálgica, vomitiva, herética, herniaria, heteróclita, irrisoria, irritante, limosa, lipotimizante, peroradora, perturbadora, perversa, irracional, cursilera, regoldable, sicalíptica, silogística, tergiversable, necia, unívoca, untuosa, urbanística, vesiculosa, viciosa y disparatada razón que no conozco, comprendo, entiendo ni me interesa, los Pokémon Bit sienten afecto por ustedes, seres despreciables e intrascendentales.

»No sé por qué se dio esa situación, itero y reitero. Lo que sé es que _ésos _Pokémon bit _deberían _estar en una roca, la roca debería estar en un lugar con seguridad infranqueable, que debería estar bastante bien oculto en algún rincón del planeta Tierra, que debería estar vivo.

»Pero Gea está muerta, no tiene ningún lugar con seguridad infranqueable bien oculto, que no tiene la roca, que no tiene los Pokémon Bit.

»Quizá todos estos comentarios no tengan nada que ver con la situación... pero qué diablos. No importa.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**_ Ley de Lieberman: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

_Todos mienten; pero no importa, porque nadie escucha._

»Ya nada importa. Si quieren quedarse con los pokémon bit y la soberana responsabilidad de cuidarlos, es su maldito problema. Si los pokémon bit quieren quedarse con ustedes y la beatífica labor de soportarlos, es su bronca. Lo único que quiero es que no vengan llorando cuando se los roben.

»No importa qué tan fuertes sean. No importa qué tanta suerte tengan. Es ineluctable que los pierdan. Siempre es así. Sólo estarán con ustedes hasta que su muerte los separe (y con _su_ muerte me refiero a la de ustedes).

»Y morirán, porque son mortales **ζ** c/p: tómala, barbón! ¿a poco? **ζ**

»Y cuando mueran, el clan de los Sacrilege's Swords estará ahí para sellar a sus pokémon Bit, ponerlos en una caja y mandarlos a Timbuctú.

»En Timbuctú, los enviarán a una dirección equivocada, que resultará ser de un megalómano sociópata, que destruirá el mundo _de verdad_.

Ozuma hizo una pausa, suspiró, y terminó con una sencilla frase.

—_Y no me importa que no hayan escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, porque, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de ustedes existe._

Despertó a sus compañeros Sacrilege's Swords, y se fueron del lugar, felices de poder olvidarse por fin de tener que capturar a los Cuatro Pokémon Bit.

Rogran y Jenny dejaron de jugar al Turista Mundial (habían acabado dos partidas, y estaban empatados), se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir a Ozuma, que se iba caminando con inmensa solemnidad.

—¡Olé, Matador! —felicitó Jenny.

— ô.ó ¿"Matador"? —preguntó Rogran.

—Claro, los dejó bien muertos a todos.

Los Bladefixers y la Insufrible Pegoste estaban en el suelo, dormidos con poca gracia y fineza (es decir, estaban roncando).

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Conejo de Pascua (CdP): UoU bien! El Conejo de Pascua pasa a retirarse.

Rogran: un momento!

CdP: ¿qué quieres? El Conejo de Pascua tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

Rogran: entre ellas, dar contestación a los comentarios que llegan a esta... cosa.

CdP: claro que no.

Rogran: UoU claro que sí.

CdP: (al Director) eso no es verdad, ¿verdad?

Director: U-U mucho me temo que sí es verdad.

CdP: ...deben estar bromeando! El Conejo de Pascua tiene demasiadas ocupaciones! Hola! Se acerca la Pascua! El Conejo de Pascua debe preparar todo!

Rei: (en secreto, a los demás actores) hay algo raro aquí, ¿no?

Tyson: ajá. (a uno de los asistentes "A") ¿ahora qué le pasa?

Asistonto... ejem... Asistente: (se encoge de hombros) últimamente le ha dado por decir que es el conejo de pascua.

CdP: está bien! Sólo porque son mis fans lo haré!

Rei: ô.ó (al asistonto) ¿y eso?

Productor: (metiéndose sin que nadie le hable) se le desató la vena egocéntrica.

CdP: ... oye, tú! Calla, insulso mortal! Todos saben que El Conejo de Pascua es increíble, inigualable, inimitable, infalsificable, y todas esas cosas que empiezan con in- y terminan con -ble!

Rogran: UoU como "insoportable"

(Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas)

CdP: ¬¬U no, individua! Con mi inmensa sabiduría te informo que cinco burritos _convencionales _no causan ningún problema digestivo, _pero_ los MEGA-burritos sí. Al menos, si son cinco. Lo que quiere esta bola de poco importantes mortales (señala al Eq de Prod) son sus Huevos de Pascua, _obviamente._

Maquillista: (con sarcasmo) uy, sí. Me muero de ganas.

CdP: ¬ - ¬...

Kai: UoU claro que soy un santo.

Max: ... no tengo nada, en serio.

CdP: ... El Conejo de Pascua no sintió herida su susceptibilidad. El Conejo de Pascua está más allá de tales trivialidades como la presencia o ausencia de diversos entes intrascendentales. Eso va para el tal Lance: que sea seudo-poderoso no quiere decir que merezca la consideración de El Conejo de Pascua.

Rogran: ... u-uU alguien párela. _Por favor..._

CdP: ahora, el otro ente. Claro que es genial. El Conejo de Pascua es la Genialidad Personificada. El Conejo de Pascua... (El Conejo de Pascua sigue auto-elogiándose)

Rogran: ja! Trágate esa! Tengo otra fan! (El Conejo de Pascua lo ignora)... ¡-¡ extraño su subnormalidad. Debería estar derramando bilis.

CdP: (prosiguiendo con sus flores) claro, claro. El ente este es una creación mía. No podía ser de otra manera, porque El Conejo de Pascua todo lo hace bien y...

Kai: n0n pingüino! WIIIIIIIIII! (se pone a correr por todos lados)

Max: B3 Todo es parte de Matrix.

Rei: ¡-¡ eso intento! ¿Crees que quiero seguir perdiendo a Persian?

CdP: Y, finalmente, El Conejo de Pascua es la Modestia en Carne, Hueso y Peluche.

(Todos a su alrededor miran a El Conejo de Pascua con molestia)

CdP: UoU aunque les pese.


	36. Tornillos flojos

DISCLAIMER: UoU El Conejo de Pascua tiene en su propiedad la Pascua. Lo demás, sólo son tonterías innecesarias.

(música matona)

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

(más música matona)

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**Apretar los tornillos que están flojos es absolutamente imposible.** (Juego de Presión)

Los Bladefixers no fueron los únicos en sentir alborozo, regocijo y alegría por el hecho de que los Sacrilege's Swords ya no buscaran sellar sus pokémon bit.

También los propios Sacrilege's Swords sentían lo mismo, además de un gran alivio, aunque nunca lo aceptarían.

Asimismo, esta gloriosa sensación era compartida por los melómanos, megalómanos, ecómanos, ecofóbicos, hidrofóbicos, globalifóbicos, nihilistas, zapatistas, hedonistas, estadistas, narcisistas, proselitistas, nepotistas, zoófilos, necrófilos, filatelistas, sadomasoquistas, maniaco-depresivos, sicópatas, sociópatas, ociópatas, carniceros, taxistas, microbuseros, zapateros, panaderos, domadores de leones, criadores de golden retrievers, jockeys, jugadores de foot-ball americano, basket ball, tenis, golf, billar, pókar, apostadores de carreras de caballos, por los propios caballos, los políticos retirados, las actrices sin trabajo, los asesores, los gurús, los obispos, los rabinos, las señoras que venden enchiladas, las que venden gorditas (sobre todo las que venden gorditas de frijoles con queso), los que venden churros (de azúcar, no de fritangas), las señoras que venden tamales y champurrado de durazno afuera de las iglesias, los bomberos, policías, doctores, abogados, luchadores técnicos, rudos, enmascarados, grecorromanos, médiums, feng-shui-istas, senseis de karate, ju-do, tae-kwan-do, wu-shu-kung-fu, arquitectos, ingenieros, arquineptos, ingeniebrios, borrachines, tarotistas, lectoras de café, humo de cigarro, velas, bola de cristal, dominó y cocos, editores, editorialistas, columnistas, cajeros, banqueros, gerentes, intendentes, presidentes, sub-comandantes, generales, capitanes, pilotos (tanto de estufa como de avión), médicos-brujos, shamanes, paladines, nómadas, secuestradores, narco-traficantes (incluidos los narco-espías que se esconden en los narco-túneles de las narco-casas), topógrafos, meteorólogos, chefs, cantantes (incluidos los "intentos de"), químicos farmacobiólogos, veterinarios, mayordomos, contadores, asistentes "A" ("hAz esto, hAz aquello), asistentes "B" ("Ve por esto, ve por aquello"), matemáticos, astrólogos, astrónomos, cazadores y bebedores sociales.

Y, por supuesto, en este pequeño grupo también estaba incluida la Dra. Katipunan. Ahora sí tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para secuestrar a los pokémon bit sin tener que preocuparse porque otro lo hiciera antes.

Sin embargo, eso no eliminaba su problema de que tuviera una bola de yo-luchadores inútiles, por no decir ineptos y aborrecibles.

**_ЖЖЖЖ El Acertijo Cardinal: ЖЖЖЖ_**

_Un optimista cree que vivimos en el mejor mundo posible._

_Un pesimista teme que esto sea verdad._

Así pues, escogió la mejor alternativa posible (esto es, "el menos peor"): un individuo llamado Denny, con rastas en el pelo (un nombre algo estúpido para alguien que se hace rastas. Luego, un individuo cubierto de tatuajes será llamado "Davidcito"). Dióle dos yoblades, ambos dos con un Tentacruel en ellos.

Pero eso no importa mucho, porque los bladefixers y pegostes están perdiendo el tiempo, aunque quieran llamarle a eso "entrenar". Entonces, llegó Zeo, emocionadísimo.

— n0n ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Me invitaron al Campeonato Mundial!

— n-n qué bien —coincidió Max.

— · - ·U oigan... —empezó Rei—. Si se supone que somos los campeones mundiales, ¿Por qué no nos han invitado a nosotros?

— · - ·U ...

— UoU porque eso del campeonato mundial del año pasado lo soñaste, Rei —señaló Kai—. Te lo hemos dicho un millón de veces.

— ah, cierto.

— ... UoU como sea, Zeo necesita entrenar —dijo Tyson de repente—, que es precisamente lo que íbamos a hacer ahora.

— XO ¡No tan rápido! —exclamó Rogran de repente—. Hay que hacer algo IMPORTANTÍSIMO antes de eso.

— · - ·U ¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Kenny.

— U-U tenemos que averiguar si Zeo es un robot, un pollo gigante, un pollo gigante biónico, el hijo de chucky o el novio de paquita la del barrio —dijo Jenny con decisión.

— u-uU ya les dije que es sólo un futuro vendedor de seguros —replicó Max con cansancio.

—... el asunto es que, después de meditar cuál sería la mejor solución para este problema, hemos llegado a una conclusión —dijo Rogran solemne y cientifícamente, pasando por alto el comentario de Max.

— o.o ¿en serio? —preguntó Zeo—. ¿Qué van a hacer?

— UoU aplicaremos en ti la Guía útil para la ciencia moderna —dijo Jenny, como si fuera más simple de lo que en realidad era.

—El primer postulado indica que "Si es verde o se retuerce, es biología" —leyó Rogran. Página 51, párrafo quinto, renglón 1, del Libro Primero de la Verdad Absoluta en Yoblade.

Así pues, después de experimentar con los fotones reflejados por la piel de Zeo, se percataron de que no era verde. Era más bien morado. Sin embargo, al aplicarle un hierro candente en el estómago, se retorció.

— UoU te lo dije, es un pollo gigante.

—... Segundo Postulado: "Si apesta, es química".

Acercaron un sensor odorífero a Zeo. El aparato indicó "Bon apettit".

—Eso es obvio —dijo Jenny a la máquina—. El pollo rostizado siempre huele bien.

—Uuuuuy, perdóname la vida, pues —replicó con salacidad el aparato, y se negó a analizar una segunda vez.

_**ЖЖЖЖ Primera Ley de Velilind sobre la experimentación: ЖЖЖЖ**_

_Si la reproductibilidad puede ser un problema, realice el experimento solamente una vez._

—Tercer Postulado —leyó Rogran con animosidad—: "Si no funciona, es física".

Vendaron los ojos de Zeo, y Rogran se colocó atrás de él, a su derecha, y lo llamó. Zeo pensó que estaba a la izquierda.

—¡Ja! No sirve. Es un robot, y punto.

— ¬- ¬U pero, Rogran... también se retorció.

— ú-ù les digo que es un pollo gigante biónico, y no me quieren creer —intervino Max.

—Bueno, entonces procedamos al plan B.

—¿Plan B? —preguntaron los Bladefixers y Zeo, temerosos.

—Ajá. Sirve que practican su irrisorio deporte. Vamos al arrecife. Si se oxida con el agua salada, es un robot. Si se ahoga, es un pollo —sentenció Jenny.

—Y si flota, querrá decir que su densidad es menor que la del agua, y que, por lo tanto, es un barril vacío viviente con patas —agregó Rogran.

—Y si sólo le da un resfriado, querrá decir que es un pollo con suerte.

—Y si le da un corto circuito, querrá decir que es un robot hecho con acero de calidad.

Y así fueron todo el camino, enumerando las distintas posibilidades. Zeo, sin embargo, estaba bastante calmado. Se lo estaba tomando con un excelente sentido del humor. Incluso sugería posibilidades impensadas ("¿Y si antes de caer al agua llega un pez volador gigante y me traslada a Londres, al mismo lugar donde esté J.K. Rowling?" "Pues entonces serás el ente que obligará a la maldita degenerada blasfema a revivir a Sirius y matar a Hermione.")

Cuando llegaron al arrecife, iban a empezar a entrenar, pero llegó el tal Denny, y los retó a una batalla.

—Ve tú —le dijo Max a Tyson.

—¡Mangos! Ve tú, Kai —se zafó Tyson.

—Nel. Mejor que vaya Kenny.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo soy sólo un teórico del yoblade! Si a esas vamos, que vaya Hilary.

—¡¿Y yo por qué?! ¡A mí ni me gusta el jueguecito éste! Mejor que vaya la maldita ésta —dijo, señalando a Morgan.

—... ¿para qué, si hace como media hora que Rei aceptó el reto y se fueron a pelear a diez kilómetros de aquí? Estúpidos mortales...

Se dirigieron a donde estaba Rei, cosa que no le gustó a la Dra. Katipunan, y lanzó unas bengalas hacia donde estaban. Enceguecida, Hilary dio un traspié y cayó al mar.

— ô-ó ¿oyeron algo? —preguntó Max.

—Como que algo salpicó, ¿no? —dijo Kai.

—Ha de haber fallado un tiro, que acabó en el mar. Es que la zopedad es tan poderosa e inmensa...—empezó a divagar Tyson.

Zeo, que no había resultado enceguecido por el tiro, ni había escuchado que caía nada, se dirigió a donde estaba Rei, que se las estaba arreglando considerablemente bien.

O, al menos, se las había estado arreglando considerablemente bien hasta que Denny lanzó su segundo Tentacruel.

Al ver tamaña injusticia, Zeo lanzó su yoblade, y peleó ferozmente (o, quizá, obsesivamente), sin preocuparse por no tener un pokémon bit.

Los dos Tentacruel lo hicieron pedazos. Después, lo pegaron con chicle y lo volvieron a partir. Y lo volvieron a pegar y lo volvieron a romper, y así siguieron, hasta que se aburrieron.

O, más bien, hasta que Rei se encolerizó (o, más bien, se obsesionó) y atacó a los dos Tentacruels.

**_ЖЖЖЖ Ley de la conservación de las manías: ЖЖЖЖ_**

Los desórdenes mentales no se curan ni se aprenden, sólo se contagian.

Pero el valor y el sacrificio de Zeo no fueron en balde: como recompensa, Tyson y todos los demás decidieron nombrarlo el Se

Los desórdenes mentales no se curan ni se aprenden, sólo se contagian.

Pero el valor y el sacrificio de Zeo no fueron en balde: como recompensa, Tyson y todos los demás decidieron nombrarlo el Sexto Mosquetero de la Mesa Redonda de la Orden de la Santa Virgen de las Catacumbas.

De regreso en casa de Tyson, notaron que faltaba algo.

— o.o ¿no ha estado demasiado silencioso todo? —preguntó Max de repente.

—Sí, ya no se respira tanta estupidez en el ambiente —señaló Tyson **ζ** c/p: y para que él lo note...** ζ**

Morgan estaba de un excesivo buen humor.

—Es que este pollito precioso —dijo, jugando con el cabello de Zeo— es un amuleto de buena suerte.

— XO ¡QUE NO ES UN POLLO!

—Cierto. Es un ángel de la buena suerte.

— ¬.¬ tampoco es un ángel —dijo Rogran lentamente, para ocultar su creciente ira.

—¡Tienes razón otra vez! Es mucho más que eso.

— ¬.¬# ... maldita seas.

—Igualmente, dulzura.

— ¬- ¬## No soy un dulce.

—¡Precisamente! Eres una papa frita.

—...


	37. ¡Santos progenitores, Batman!

**DISCLAIMER:**

¡He aquí lo que les diré!:

El Conejo de Pascua posee la Pascua.

Lo demás, son sólo tonterías innecesarias.

(música matona)

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

(más música matona)

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**¡Santos progenitores, Batman!** (¿Quién es tu papá?)

Zeo fue al campeonato,

Primeramente porque es un apostador nato,

Y segundamente porque le tocaba jugar.

Sus "compadres" lo iban apoyar,

Y ya conocemos su identidad:

Tyson, Kai, Rei, y Max,

Además de otros que no vale la pena mencionar.

Pero Zeo, ya se sabe,

Es un ente sobrenatural,

Que se sale de lo normal

Con su inteligencia artificial,

Sus alas de vinilo

Y su conducta de niñito.

Con tales cualidades, a su enemigo desesperó;

Y en su desesperación se enojó,

Y en su enojo se desconcentró,

Y en su desconcentración perdió,

Y en su derrota, lloró.

Su caudal de lágrimas al público conmovió,

Y Zeo, estupefacto, casi se auto-linchó.

Pues había herido a un ser humano

Y eso iba en contra de su código binario,

Además de que rompía su corazón aviario.

"¿Ves? ¡Cien mil veces ya te he dicho que es un ave de corral!"

"¡Y dale! ¡Que es un montón de metal!"

Así discutían,

Cual es tradición,

Jenny y Rogran,

Más que nada por aburrición.

Tyson estaba molesto

Por presenciar un espectáculo tan funesto.

Pues nunca habría creído

Que así de desconsiderado resultaría Zeo.

"¡Y pensar que he visto el día

en que has actuado con tal felonía!

¿Puede saberse qué pensabas?

¡Él ningún daño te deseaba!

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por ganar?

Has perdido tu honor,

Y todo por un juego intrascendental.

¡No digas nada! Es tanto mi dolor,

Que no sé si deba darte una bofetada

O un certero puntapié.

Lo único que sé

Es que todo esto es una gran jalada."

"¡Pero Tyson!" trató Zeo de defenderse,

"¡Te juro que no me enorgullece

hacer tal daño a un simple mortal!"

"¿Has dicho mortal?

Entonces, ¿qué eres tú?", preguntó Jenny, sorprendida.

"Los pollos también tienen fecha de caducidad."

"Lo mismo va para las tarjetas madre", agregó Rogran,

"que quedan fundidas

con suma facilidad."

"He dicho mortal, en efecto,

porque morirá de tal dolor,

dolor que he causado yo,

el ser que no merece ningún afecto."

Ésas fueron las sombrías palabras de Zeo.

Max intentó desviar el tema.

"¡Calma, tíos!

¡Que el pobre infeliz se deprima!

Es su decisión,

Y no tiene caso que peleemos

Por su aflicción,

Que ni la debemos ni la tememos,

Ni nos importa un cacahuate."

"¡Debería latiguearte!"

exclamó Tyson,

"¡y después apalearte por toda la eternidad,

a ver si así despierta tu corazón

del largo letargo de la frialdad!"

"¿Crees que te temo?",

replicó Max con desdén.

"El Planeta Tierra está muerto,

y nada más puede hacerme ni mal ni bien."

"¡Podrías, al menos, intentar superarlo!"

exclamó Rei, medio desesperado.

"¡BASTA!" gritó Zeo, y se fue corriendo de lugar.

Mientras tanto, la Dra. Katipunan

Trabajaba sin descansar

En extraer un pokémon bit

Para dárselo a alguien digno,

O al menos no del todo indigno.

Pero, ¿qué puede decir de indignidad

Quien ha traicionado a su lealtad?

Pues la Dra. Katipunan desobedecía

las órdenes de Zagart, y lo sabía.

Zagart, naturalmente, enfurecióse,

Y a punto de que el coraje lo ahogase

Echó a patadas a la Dra. Katipunan.

La Dra. lo tomó con absoluta naturalidad.

"¡Como si me importara!

Vendrá rogando cuando vea

Que sin importar lo que haga

Todo al caño se irá."

Decidme, oh, Musas,

Si debiéramos saber algo más.

"¡Claro!" susurra Melpómene a mi oído,

"Pues la triste historia de Zeo

está por comenzar."

¿Cómo? ¿Hay algo más triste

que ser un pollo sin saberlo?

"Lo que te revelaré

conmoverá al pueblo,

pues el padre de Zeo

es un mal individuo."

¿Es malo?

Rehúsome a creerlo.

Rehúsome a escucharte,

Hija de Júpiter.

Zeo está tan lleno de bondad...

No, me es imposible creerte.

... ya no está.

Me ha abandonado aquí,

Todo por negarme a aceptar

Lo que sin duda es verdad,

Al menos a medias,

Al menos si se entiende así.

Me dijo que el padre de Zeo es malo...

Y tal vez sea un hijo del nabo,

Pero la maldad es subjetiva

Y la subjetividad no es objetiva.

Juzgue cada cual a su criterio:

Zagart es el padre de Zeo.

Y Zeo, para su desgracia,

Se enteró de que era él quien pretendiera

Arrebatar a los pokémon bit sagrados

De sus ilegítimos propietarios.

Fue tal su azoro,

Que cayó al suelo sin decoro.

Petrificado, esperaba en vano una explicación,

Que no le causó gracia ni alivio le dio.

Y he aquí que este cantar termino

Porque se acabó el vino

Y el tepache demasiado fuerte quedó,

Por lo que me despido,

Con mi lira y mi canción,

Hasta otra ocasión.

* * *

Del 17 al 24 de Marzo de 2005: Semana de las Rimas.


	38. ¿Oyes? La Virgen te habla

**DISCLAIMER:** UoU El Conejo de Pascua tiene en su propiedad la Pascua. Lo demás, sólo son tonterías innecesarias.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**¡Sí, como no! Ya hasta sientes que la Virgen te habla. **(Lo que dicen los astros)

Zeo tenía bien claro quién merecía su lealtad: su "padre"... si aún podía llamarlo así.

La Revelación había sido terrible. Sólo comparable al shock que recibió el Héroe Legendario de Gaia Oscura al enterarse de que El Anciano había mandado a Asmodeus a destruir toda la vida en Gaia de la Luz, y de que sólo había sido un instrumento manipulado para llevar al reloj a la hora 13.

Pero eso no nos importa. Tampoco nos importa que hayan matado a la mamá de Bambi, ni que la viejita solitaria haya dejado abandonado al zorrito solitario en el bosque, ni que los habitantes de Chincoac el Grande no hayan ingerido helados de cajeta desde antes de la Revolución. De hecho, nada nos importa. Somos malos malvados y no queremos ni a nuestra madre, ssssí, mi tesssoro.

Después de todo, somos capaces de desafiar la eternidad, pues ya lo ven, estamos aquí, prendiendo fuego. O de luchar contra un volcán, mover al sol de su lugar, no hay discusión. Y ahora estamos libres de lo que vivimos, y preferimos morir que vivir sin Enchiladas Suizas y Tacos de El Chino.

¡Callen! ¡Dejen de decir esas tonterías! ¿Cómo que esto es sólo una sarta de sinsentidos? Deberían avergonzarse de siquiera insinuar eso. Después de todo, yo, El Narrador, estoy leyendo la Magnífica Prosa de El Conejo de Pascua. ¿O qué, preferirían saber que Zeo, por más que intenta invocar a su pokémon bit, Arcanine, no lo logra? ¿O qué los Bladefixers están sumidos en la reflexión porque ahora los equipos para el campeonato deben ser de dos personas, y no saben cómo dividirse?

¡Bah! Sea como ustedes quieran. Pero después no vengan llorando con que la foca está en peligro de extinción.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo nos dividiremos? —inquirió Rei, mientras jugaba distraídamente con una bola de estambre.

—Pueeees... no tengo idea —declaró Tyson, después de veinte minutos de profunda meditación.

Afuera, una pila de libros se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

— OoO ¡Santos Libros Voladores, Batman! —exclamó Max.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Rogran sacó unas tijeras y cortó los hilos que hacían "flotar" los "libros". En realidad, eran revistas de chismes. Todas de la década de los 80's. Todas llenas de esos malditos horóscopos chafas.

Excepto La Última.

"_El Magnificentísimo Profeta Juancho de los Tlacoyos ha dicho que, en aproximadamente veinte años, varios grupos deberán separarse, provocando caos y desesperación en la sociedad. Por tanto, aquellos con ánimos afines deberán mantenerse juntos_".

—No cabe duda que la gente de hace veinte años no tenía mucho que hacer —comentó Max, y arrojó la revista a la gigantesca fogata que habían encendido en el centro del dojo con las espadas del abuelo.

Después, Hilary llegó, toda mojada, cubierta de algas, con un pescado como sombrero y una gigantesca pila de Libros de verdad.

—¡Santas Enchiladas Suizas, apiádense de nos! —exclamó Morgan—. ¡El Increíblemente Estúpido Monstruo del Pantano!

— u-uU no, no es el Increíblemente Estúpido Monstruo del Pantano —le informó Rei—. Es la Increíblemente Estúpida, Insoportable e Idiota Criatura Descerebrada que se Cayó al Mar.

—Ah —onomatopeyizaron todos al unísono, para después empezar a gritar como niñitas histéricas y correr por todo el lugar.

—¡Nos come, nos come! —gritó Tyson

—¡Mamáaaaa! ¡La Increíblemente Estúpida, Insoportable e Idiota Criatura Descerebrada que se Cayó al Mar es Chucky! —notó Max, atemorizado.

—Por cierto, bonito sombrero —se interrumpió Jenny para después seguir corriendo, en un subnormal intento de alejarse de la Increíblemente Estúpida, Insoportable e Idiota Criatura Descerebrada que se Cayó al Mar y que además es Chucky.

Kai estaba en un rincón, llorando quedito, y Rogran estaba buscando desesperadamente un teléfono para llamar a la Gloriosa Armada Naval. Viendo que no había ninguno, empezó a hacer señales de humo.

—No sé que nos separó, ¿qué pudo hacer este abismo entre los dos? No quiero esta soledad, te quiero a ti, te quiero sólo a ti —cantó Kenny, estúpida y poco probablemente. **ζ** "Aún", Coda **ζ**

— û-ú# oigan... —empezó la Increíblemente Estúpida, Insoportable e Idiota Criatura Descerebrada que se Cayó al Mar y que además es Chucky.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡La Increíblemente Estúpida, Insoportable e Idiota Criatura Descerebrada que se Cayó al Mar y que además es Chucky habla! —gritó Tyson, y siguió corriendo, al igual que todos los demás.

Después de otra media hora de seguir así, Rogran se sentó a consolar al pobre Kai. Lo entretuvo con un pequeño cuento. Los demás siguieron corriendo.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**_ Regla de Alinsky sobre los radicales: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_**  
**Los que tienen mayor moralidad, son los más alejados del problema._

Otra media hora después, Morgan se cansó de correr, y apuntó a la Increíblemente Estúpida, Insoportable e Idiota Criatura Descerebrada que se Cayó al Mar y que además es Chucky con una gigantesca bazooka.

—_Por la Señora Elbereth_... —murmuró, para después agregar—. ¡Además de por todos los televidentes que no quieren ver una película de terror chafa!

Disparó, y la Increíblemente Estúpida, Insoportable e Idiota Criatura Descerebrada que se Cayó al Mar y que además es Chucky se desvaneció, dejando restos de alga cocida, su sombrero de atún y un montón de libros carbonizados.

— B· hasta la vista, babosa —dijo una extraña voz a sus espaldas. Cuando se volvieron, se dieron cuenta de que eran C3PO y R2D2. La voz provenía de una proyección de R2D2.

—El amo Luke nos ha enviado para darles un mensaje de El Consejo Jedi —informó C3PO. R2D2 mostró otra proyección, esta vez de El Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker.

—_Bladefixers, su conmoción perturba La Fuerza. El Consejo Jedi (o lo que queda de él) les sugiere dividirse así: Tyson y Max en una parte, y Rei y Kai en la otra._

—¡¿Pero porqué! —preguntó Max estúpidamente a la proyección.

—_Esperamos que esto les ayude en su crisis. Que La Fuerza los acompañe._ —Luke desapareció, y C3PO Y R2D2 se fueron de la escena del crimen.

—Parece una buena idea —sentenció Rei al cabo de unos pocos minutos —. Invariablemente, no tenemos otra, ¿o sí?

Kai levantó la mano.

—Podríamos simplemente no competir. La serie acabaría aproximadamente ocho capítulos antes.

—Y nos ahorraríamos bastante en gastos de producción —caviló Tyson.

—Sin mencionar que tendríamos vacaciones adelantadas —agregó Kenny

—¡Ni lo piensen! —explotó Rogran—. ¡Ustedes tienen la sacra misión de ganar ese campeonato!

—¿Porqué lo dices? —quiso saber Rei.

—Porque si no lo hacen así... —se detuvo y negó con la cabeza—. Bah. Hagan lo que quieran. No es como si estuvieran condenando al mundo otra vez.

Poco rato después, y habiendo decidido que eso de "condenar al mundo" se oía grave y por lo tanto entrarían al campeonato tal y como el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker había indicado, Kai estaba inocentemente practicando en la playa. Solo, porque sus malvados compañeros no habían querido acompañarlo para quedarse viendo el Show de Cristina.

Entonces, llegaron la mamá de "Perdidos en el Espacio" y Michael Jackson de El Reino del Revés, quienes retaron al pobre e inocente Kai a una batalla. Al negarse éste, tomaron un gigantesco martillo, golpearon su yoblade, y se fueron, riéndose como brujas viejas, narigonas y verdes.

Kai regresó, lloroso, a la casa de Tyson. Kenny examinó los daños recibidos por Moltres.

— ¡-¡ ¿Puedes repararlo? —preguntó Kai.

—Claro —afirmó Kenny.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**_ Primera Ley de Compostura: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_**  
**No lo puede arreglar si no está quebrado._

Y justamente entonces, Zeo logró convocar a Arcanine.


	39. Parece que va a llover

**DISCLAIMER:** UoU El Conejo de Pascua tiene en su propiedad la Pascua. Lo demás, sólo son tonterías innecesarias.

(música matona)

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

(más música matona)

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando, parece que va a llover, ¡ay, mamá, me estoy mojando!** (La escalera real de Kai - La calma antes de la tormenta)

Kai, en cuanto su yoblade fue reparado, fue a la capilla de su barrio para agradecer porque Moltres no había recibido ningún daño. Obviamente, no iba a buscar venganza. No, claro que no. Decir eso sería lo mismo que insinuar que Kai es un antisocial amargado egocéntrico traidor hijo del nabo y además ingrato. Y todos sabemos que Kai es la dulzura personificada, incapaz de hacer mal a nadie. Siempre pone la otra mejilla.

(Aquí, nos preguntamos qué pasará cuando ya haya puesto las dos mejillas. ¿Le saldrá una tercera?)

Pues bien, los bladefixers habían ido a ver una de tantas batallas de Zeo en el campeonato... el problema fue que Zeo no apareció por ningún lado. Y tenían especial interés en encontrarlo porque no se había aparecido en un buen rato y, misteriosamente, lo extrañaban.

—Extraño pegarle imanes a Zeo —dijo Rogran tras un suspiro.

—Yo extraño darle de comer pollo —comentó Jenny

—Me pregunto qué le pasará —divagó Tyson.

—¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con lo que nos dijo el otro día en el puente? —preguntó Rei.

La cuestión tuvo a todos en dos minutos de reflexión silenciosa, tras los cuales simple y llanamente exclamaron "¡Nah!", haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

—¡Zeo! —exclamó Tyson.

—... ¡aléjense! —chilló Zeo.

—¿Zeo? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Rei.

—¡No me traten con tal condescendencia, humanos! ¡No quiero que me digan nada!

—ô-ò deberías dejar de ver telenovelas, Zeo —aconsejó Max.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡No soy su amigo, no los conozco, me caen mal y quiero que se pudran en el infierno, malditas alucinaciones! —gritó Zeo, y se alejó corriendo.

—... ¡¿ves?! ¡Te dije que los imanes afectaban los circuitos a largo plazo! —reprochó Jenny a Rogran.

—¿y qué, la enfermedad de los "pollos locos" no cuenta? —retrucó el demontre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ FIN DEL FLASHBACK /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya se iban los bladefixers cuando vieron que un chiquillo lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡Fueron el Rey y la Reina! —se quejaba entre interminables sollozos—. ¡Me atacaron así, sin más ni más!

Al oír aquello, Kai emprendió la carrera para resarcir de tan cruel infamia a ese pobre inocente. Pues Kai, además de ser uno de Los Mosqueteros de la Mesa Redonda de la Orden de la Santa Virgen de las Catacumbas, era uno de los Caballeros de la Misteriosa Orden del Manuscrito Indescifrable.

Y, como tal, tenía la obligación de defender al indefenso, proteger a los desprotegidos, alimentar a los hambrientos, tender lo destendido, cocinar lo crudo, limpiar lo sucio,

**_ЖЖЖЖ Ley de Imbesi sobre la conservación de la suciedad: ЖЖЖЖ_**

_Para que algo se limpie, otra cosa debe ensuciarse._

**_ЖЖЖЖ Extensión de Freeman: ЖЖЖЖ_**

_... pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada._

... encerrar a los ladrones, indultar a los ladrones que pagan su fianza, descongelar lo congelado, componer lo descompuesto, cosechar lo cosechable, escuchar a los mudos y hablarle a los sordos.

Y he aquí que emprendió la Guerra Santa contra los Infieles.

* * *

BREVÍSIMO BREVIARIO CULTURAL:

Infiel, adj. y s. Dícese, en New York, del que no cree en la religión cristiana; en Constantinopla, del que cree. Especie de pillo que no reverencia adecuadamente ni mantiene a teólogos, eclesiásticos, papas, pastores, canónigos, monjes, mollahs, vudús, hierofantes, prelados, obíes, abades, monjas, misioneros, exhortadores, diáconos, frailes, hadjis, altos sacerdotes, muecines, brahamanes, hechiceros, confesores, eminencias, presbíteros, primados, prebendarios, eregrinos, profetas, imanes, beneficiarios, clérigos, vicarios, arzobispos, obispos, priores, predicadores, padres, abadesas, calógeros, monjes mendicantes, curas, patriarcas, bonzos, santones, canonesas, residenciarios, diocesanos, diáconos, subdiáconos, diáconos rurales, abdalas, vendedores de hechizos, archidiáconos, jerarcas, beneficiarios, capitularios, sheiks, talapoins, postulantes, escribas, gurús, chantres, bedeles, fakires, sacristanes, reverendos, revivalistas, cenobitas, capellanes, mudjoes, lectores, novicios, vicarios, pastores, rabís, ulemas, lamas, derviches, rectores, cardenales, prioresas, sufragantes, acólitos, párrocos, sulíes, muftis y pumpums.

(Extracto de el Libro Segundo de la Verdad Absoluta en Yoblade, también llamado por los creyentes El Evangelio de Ambrose Bierce: El Diccionario del Diablo. Página 112, Párrafo IV)

* * *

Peleó con una gigantesca valentía, la misma valentía de los Héroes Legendarios de antaño.

Ares se puso de su parte, y los derrotó con una facilidad encomiable. Pero los canallas escaparon, y se fueron a refugiar tras las faldas de su difunta tía abuela, la Dra. Katipunan.

Mientras tanto, el Sr. Dickenson recibió una visita inesperada. Era Zagart.

—n0n ¡Mi hermano del alma! —exclamó Dickenson.

—n0n ¡Entrañable amigo mío! —Zagart corrió a los brazos de Aquel Cuya Frente Reluce.

—n-n ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Pues... —sacó una metralleta y apuntó a Dickenson—. Exíjote que inscribas en el campeonato mundial a Zeo.

—... está bien. n-n todo sea por el mejor de mis mejores amigos.

—n-n gracias, compadre.

Así pues, esa misma noche fueron presentadas las parejas que competirían en el campeonato mundial.

Competirían, a saber:

Tyson y Max, Kai y Rei, Mariam y Joseph, Dunga y Ozuma, Zeo y un desconocido llamado Gordon, el Rey y la Reina, y Kane y Jim. Aunque a la rueda de prensa no asistieron Zeo y Gordon.

Y, además, los Seudo-Monarcas iniciaron un zafarrancho, una reyerta indigna y profana, pecaminosa, inmoral y demás. Pero los Bladefixers, obligados todos a detener tal infamia por ser miembros de Órdenes Sacras, Detractores del Mal, pelearon con arrojo y osadía y detuvieron el desastre antes de que se convirtiera en algo tan grave que hubiera que llamar a los Cuatro Abogados del Apocalipsis.

Y Zeo, gloriosamente, contempló el espectáculo desde el tercer piso del mismo edificio.


	40. LUCHARAAAAAAAAN

—Por la Sacra Memoria de Nietzche —suspiró el Director—, ¿cuánto puede tardarse El Conejo de Pascua en repartir sus huevos?

Algunos sonrieron ante lo que creyeron un albur.

—Más importante aún —empezó Rogran—, XO ¿porqué no hay señales de Huevos de Pascua para todos nosotros?

Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió el lugar. Justo en ese momento, una figura blanca, de peluche, abrazable, con orejas largas y una canasta en el brazo, entró.

— UoU ¡El Conejo de Pascua ha llegado, insulsos mortales y estúpido inmortal, para proseguir con esta farsa! Pero antes... ú-ù El Conejo de Pascua se cansó un poco —dijo El Conejo de Pascua, y se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la pared.

—¡¿Qué! —exclamó el Director—. No puedes hacerme eso, Conejo de Pascua. La cadena nos está presionando, tenemos que empezar a grabar **ya**.

—ù-ú No me estreses, pequeño mortal. Los Dioses también necesitamos vacaciones.

—Pero... pero...

—ù-ú En vez de desperdiciar su tiempo inútilmente, pónganse a buscar sus Huevos de Pascua. Es uno por cabeza, pero quien no pueda encontrar su Huevo de Pascua, no merece comerlo. ú-ù así que... ò.ó ¡empiecen a buscar! —no tuvo que decir más, todos salieron corriendo—. ú-ù Mientras tanto, El Conejo de Pascua repondrá sus energías...

El Conejo de Pascua se durmió, y la Canasta de Pascua desapareció de Su afelpado brazo. Quince minutos después, abrió los ojos, sólo para contemplar al Eq. de Prod. y al Elenco buscando por todas partes.

¿Qué era lo que buscaban...? ¡Ah! Huevos... de chocolate... como el que estaba al lado suyo. Se encogió de hombros, lo abrió, y consumió su contenido. Volvió a dormirse. Dos horas después, cuando todo el Eq de Prod (menos el Productor) había encontrado sus huevos, despertó otra vez, se levantó, y se desperezó.

—¿Ya acabaron? —preguntó.

Todos asintieron, porque estaban masticando el chocolate.

—n-n ¡qué bien! —caminó hacia los camerinos, y pasó frente a una lámina de vidrio. Se detuvo. Volvió y se puso enfrente del cristal—. O.O ¡SANTO TOMÁS DE LOS PELOS PARADOS!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una maquillista, atragantándose.

—O-OU ¿qué... hago... disfrazada... de conejo?

El Eq. de Prod. intercambió miradas confundidas.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada? —preguntó el Director.

—O-OUU ¿debería acordarme de algo?

—Pues...

Dado que nadie supo explicarlo, le mostraron las grabaciones y demás evidencias de la Venida de El Conejo de Pascua.

—O-OU ... no puedo creerlo —dictaminó Flint después de analizar todo.

—u-u nadie lo cree —coincidió El Director.

—n0n ¡EL CONEJO DE PASCUA ME ELIGIÓ PARA SER SU ENCARNACIÓN ESTE AÑO! —exclamó la individua, y empezó a correr de un lado a otro con alegría.

El Eq. de Prod. suspiró.

—ò.ó ¡Pues aunque seas el nonagésimo _affair _de Zeus, te cambias **ya **y empezamos! —explotó El Director.

**DISCLAIMER:** Azetrec noc olrarugesa aírdop on, alabser, eac on ek le ednod acartam odnum etse ne orpe, saím nos odidnetne ognet ednod atsah ek... anosrep im y arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nóicaunitnoc a otricse ol ed eidan in adan. Olnaczónocer, otse reel ek recah ek rojem adan neneit on.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**¡Lucharáaaaaaaaaan! **(Zeo Vs Ozuma)

—Jamás habría creído que Zeo es el hijo de Zagart —comentó Hilary.

El comentario fue en vano, porque nadie pareció oírlo. Cada quien parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos. El único sonido era la voz de Rogran quien, distraído, cantaba en voz baja pedazos de canciones al azar.

— The bitter blood / Of children's cry / Inside the truth / Far from my sky / War-destruction / War-destruction / Can't you take me away from all your lies? **ζ** "La sangre amarga / Del llanto de los niños/ Dentro de la verdad / Y lejos de mi cielo / Guerra-destrucción / Guerra-destrucción / ¿No puedes alejarme de tus mentiras? **ζ**

—¿No podías encontrar una canción más tétrica? —le reprochó Max, con un escalofrío.

—Yo, por lo menos, aprecio la ironía —señaló Morgan con una sonrisa que indicaba todo, menos alegría—. Conque "Angel's Punishment", ¿eh? ¿Cómo te atreves a cantar eso?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo te atreves _tú _a cantar "Ástaroth"? —retrucó Rogran.

—Touché.

—ù-ú ¿Qué tal si dejan todo este teatro y nos vamos de una vez al estadio? —atajó Tyson, molesto.

Morgan se encogió de hombros, y todos se pusieron de pie en silencio y caminaron al estadio.

Apenas llegaron, se encontraron a Zeo, tal vez porque él también estaba llegando.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**_ Principio de Ruby sobre encuentros cercanos: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_**  
**La probabilidad de encontrarse con algún conocido aumenta cuando se está en compañía de alguien con quien no quiere que lo vean._

—¡Zeo! —llamó Tyson.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —respondió Zeo con cansancio, manteniendo la distancia.

—¿Se puede saber por qué haces esto? ¿No se supone que somos amigos?

—No y no —contestó Zeo con desdén y trató de alejarse.

—XO ¡Momento! ¡Tú no te vas hasta que aclares algo! —le espetó Morgan.

—û-ûU... ¿qué?

—¿Cómo le haces para no tener orzuela si tu cabello mide más de metro y medio y se ve mortalmente reseco?

— · - ·U... ¿estás bromeando, verdad?

—o.oU no, para nada.

— · - ·U la verdad, no me había fijado en ello.

—o-oU...

El resto de los presentes estaba en silencio. Ciertamente, nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza una cuestión tan crucial.

—... UoU lo que reitera mi teoría de que eres un pollo gigante disfrazado —sentenció Morgan.

— ¬.¬ pues también podría ser que es el pelo sintético de un robot —argumentó Rogran.

— ¬.¬U ¿tenías que decirlo, verdad?

—n-n por supuesto.

— · - ·U... ù-ú ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! —les espetó Zeo, y se fue.

—u-uU pero qué genio —comentó Rei.

Después de esto, tuvo lugar el trivial encuentro entre Zeo y Gordon y Ozuma y Dunga. Primero fueron Gordon y Dunga, y el primero eliminó con facilidad al segundo, porque el tercero estaba regañando al cuarto porque el quinto, el sexto y el octavo estaban comiendo papas fritas, mientras que el séptimo se creía Eminem y hacía rapear a todo el público del estadio.

Entonces empezó la batalla entre Zeo y Ozuma. Una batalla larga... larga... _larguísima..._ que sólo revela que el yoblade de Zeo es algo fuera de lo normal y que por lo tanto ganó.

Y dado que habían ganado el encuentro, Zeo y Gordon se enfrentarían a Kai y Rei en la próxima ronda. Ellos habían pasado directamente porque el avión que traería a sus contrincantes, los campeones sudamericanos Juancho y Eustaquio, se desplomó misteriosamente. Los dos únicos sobrevivientes, que eran los propios Juancho y Eustaquio, relataron haber visto a alguien vestido completamente de negro golpeando las alas del avión con esferas de fuego morado una y otra vez mientras tarareaba la tonada de "Duele" de Lu.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Faltan Cinco capítulos para el Final de Yoblade: Bdeburro-aFuerzas!**_

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Seh, más de un año de Producción Yoblad-ística. Más de un año de reír, llorar, llorar de la risa y reírse del llanto.

Más de un año de estupideces de este y de aquél lado.

Más de un año de conocernos, Lara, Malale.

(n-nU menos de un año de la fundación de CLAMOR, afortunadamente.)

Rogran: ... oí eso.

n-nU... ejem... más de un año de divertirnos indeciblemente.

Más de muchos años desde que se inventó el e-mail, Lara; más de tres años con mi cuenta de hotmail y poco menos de seis meses con la de yahoo; ambas dos permanentemente a tu disposición (obviamente, eso también aplica para ti, Malale, y para Gaby Kon, y para Miyod, y para Nakuru (hey! No acapares! Tú puedes usar hasta una cosa que se llama _teléfono_. Vergüenza debería darte), y para... le paro)

Es decir, si este fue tu ridículo intento de librarte de mí, o si es una broma del April's Fools, o estás sensible por lo del Papa, o es sólo un desbalanceo hormonal, te advierto que **no va a funcionar**.

(Rogran: XO apoyo el punto!

Director: cáaaallate, el asunto está solemne

Rogran: · - · ...)

¿Quedó claro? No te inventes traiciones ni deslealtades (· - ·U por cierto, ¿a quién vilipendiaron? No me enteré de nada)

Bueno, trata de huir. Inténtalo, si quieres. _Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar._

_Mientras te quede aliento_

_ve a buscar con el viento_

_ayuda, pues apenas queda tiempo..._

Seguro que sabes cuál es. Así como deberías saber que lo que más me ofende es que pienses que me ofende el que me hables, cuando es todo lo contrario, y seguro que Malale piensa igual. Dicho de otra forma, **me purga** que te pongas así por todas las tonterías que pasan en esta Página Innombrable, sobre todo las causadas por ciertas personitas ardidas y sin talento.

Lo reconozco: sería frustrante no ver tus comentarios al final de esta cosa. He pasado MESES (desde antes de terminar la primera temporada) planeando y orquestando todo.

Así que más te vale comunicarme tu estupor, azoro, incredulidad, confusión y demás cosas que provocará el último capítulo por el medio que sea, o no quedará ni aliento de ti en todo el vasto mundo.

He dicho.


	41. ¡Madre mía! ¡Quedé daltónico!

**DISCLAIMER:** Azetrec noc olrarugesa aírdop on, alabser, eac on ek le ednod acartam odnum etse ne orep, saím nos odidnetne ognet ednod atsah ek... anosrep im y arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nóicaunitnoc a otricse ol ed eidan in adan. Olnaczónocer, otse reel ek recah ek rojem adan neneit on.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**¡Madre mía¡Quedé daltónico! Estoy seguro de que el Sol estaba en Technicolor esta mañana.** (Maldad en blanco y negro-Peligro desde las alturas)

**ζ **"_El sol en technicolor_" Jumbo, "Repetición"**ζ**

Kane y Jim serían, pues, quienes se enfrentarían a Tyson y Max. Por tanto, y conociendo ya de antes sus extrañas habilidades (la capacidad de Tyson para marear con peroratas político-económico-socio-metafísico-existencialistas y el anormal poder de Max para dar muerte a las sillas de metal con donas cubiertas de chocolate), decidieron entrenar con ahínco, tesón, insistencia, brío, empeño, firmeza, perseverancia, obstinación, energía, arrojo, carácter, ardor y, sobre todo, disciplina.

Estaban afinando su cuerpo y mente cuando descubrieron que les faltaba aceite, que el radiador estaba casi vacío, las llantas no tenían suficiente presión, el acumulador tenía poca energía y además estaba algo suelto, la dirección estaba torcida y la suspensión a punto de caerse.

Fueron a un hospital para quedar en condiciones óptimas. Les aconsejaron tomar gasolina de menor octanaje y usar aceite para motores de mayor viscosidad, así como un cambio de llantas, pues estaban muy lisas.

Salieron del hospital con el alma empeñada y ni un solo centavo para los próximos tres años, pero con sus motores ronroneando como gato recién nacido. Siguieron entrenando.

Entonces¡oh, entonces! El horror se apoderó de sus bujías cuando contemplaron la inopinada llegada de Rey y...

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó Rei.

Todos levantaron la mirada de la bola de cristal.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Tyson.

—Eso quisiera saber —comentó Rei, suspirando—. De repente, ese malvado narrador de la esfera dijo que yo llegué a donde están Kane y Jim.

—¡Tú no¡_El otro_ Rey! —le espetó Rogran tras dos segundos de profundo y atónito silencio general.

—¡Por Santa María de las Melcochas! —exclamó Jenny—. ¡Perdí la señal!

—¡Rayos! —profirieron los bladefixers.

Ajustando las antenas, sintonizaron, en este orden:

1.- **_Una telenovela _**

—_¡Pero, Marta Juana¡No puedes dejar que Pedro Casimiro te trate así! _

—_¿Qué puedo hacer, Sandra Viviana? Lo amo más que a mi propia falda de gamuza..._

2.- **_Una carrera de caballos_**

—_¡Yyyyy aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrancan! Rápido Proscrito toma la delantera, pero va seguido de cerca por el furioso Agente Secreto..._

3.- **_Un concierto _**(Matador, "En los puritos huesos")

—_Me perdonas, mi amor, _

_por decirte la verdad _

_a quemarropa,  
pero ya me cansé _

_de esperarme a que dejes a ese idiota.  
Soy tu amante, lo sé,  
te conocí casada,_

_pero eso no me impide  
sentir celos y rabia..._

4.- **_Otra telenovela_**

—_¡Pero, Carlota Mariana¡No puedes dejar que Jorge Gustavo te trate así!_

—_¿Qué puedo hacer, Soledad Pancracia? Lo amo más que a mi propio sartén de teflón..._

5.- **_Laura en América_**

—_¡Pero señorita Laura¡Ej' que yo lo amo!_

—_¡De eso nada¡Uste' es una cuzca!_

—_¡Sí, es una cuzca, es una cuzca, señorita Laura!_

6.- **_MTV _**(Stratovarius, "Land Of Immortals")

—_Land of immortals (Tierra de inmortales,)_

_I wait for my day (Espero el día)_

_to reach the wisdom of your skies (en que alcanzaré la sabiduría de tus cielos.)_

_Land of immortals (Tierra de inmortales,)_

_you must belong to me (Debes pertenecerme)_

_from here to eternity (Por toda la eternidad)_

_Holy force of wisdom (Sagrado poder de la sabiduría)_

_spread through all the air (que se esparce por todo el aire,)_

_I shall breathe you forever (te respiraré siempre)_

_to end this epic holy quest (para terminar esta sagrada gesta épica.)_

_My way will be hard (Mi camino será difícil,)_

_but I would do all to reach (Pero haré lo que sea para llegar)_

_the valleys where true heroes ride (a los valles donde los verdaderos héroes cabalgan)_

_beyond the ivory gates (más allá de las puertas de marfil)_

7.- **_El Canal Prohibido. _**(Bat-Kai) **ζ** c/p: n.nU se me acaban las ideas **ζ**

_En un pequeño recuadro en el extremo inferior izquierdo de la página 2 del periódico, había un pequeño artículo: "Roban Estatua Precolombina del Museo"._

— _... no, no hay nada más que sea interesante en esta sección —sentenció Raúl, para empezar a analizar la sección de espectáculos—. OoO ¡Santas vedettes operadas, Kai!_

_Kai suspiró y se dio una palmada en la frente. Acto seguido, se levantó y se dirigió a la Bati-cueva, mientras Raúl seguía leyendo el periódico._

— _OoO ¡Santos crucigramas resueltos, Kai!_

8.- **_Kane y Jim, corriendo hacia algún lugar indeterminado que parecía sospechosamente familiar._**

— TT0TT ¡TYSOOOOOOOOOON! —clamó Kane.

— TT.TT odio mi estúpida vida —dijo Jim. Los dos parpadearon al notar que todos estaban frente a una bola de cristal.

—¿Ya viste? Llegaron a donde hay otros tipos viendo una bola de cristal —comentó Max.

—Coincidencias de la vida —replicó Rei encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué clase de idiota con mal gusto usaría una cangurera en el postifaz? —se burló Kai.

—Y¿qué clase de mariquita se dejaría el pelo tan largo como ese tipo del yin-yang? —mofóse Rei.

—¿Qué ven? —preguntó Kane con curiosidad.

—A los estúpidos de Kane y Jim y los otros estúpidos que los acompañan —informó Tyson.

—Ah. A ver...

—... te apuesto a que "el rockero" le da una patada al "mariquita" aprovechando que está distraído —dijo Rogran a Rei.

—Va. 30 chocolates.

—Te la aumento a 50.

—Sale.

Con toda alevosía, perfidia, astucia, premeditación y ventaja, Rogran asestó un certero puntapié a Rei, al tiempo que "el rockero" pateaba al "mariquita".

Pero Rei perturbó las ondas energéticas al caer, modificando la señal.

9.- **_"El canal de las arañas", o interferencia._**

—... esto va a llevar tiempo —suspiró Jenny, y empezó el proceso de re-sintonización.

—Bien —asintió Tyson—. ¿Qué me decías, Kane?

—o-o eeh... pues... ¿qué era...¡Ah, sí! TT0TT ¡TYSOOOOON!

—ô-ò ¿Qué pasa?

— TT0TT REY Y REINA ROMPIERON MI YOBLADE!

—Así que vienes muy acongojado a darle la queja al rey —comentó Morgan, distraída.

—ô-ó ¿Y a mí porqué? —preguntó Rei.

—ô.ô ¿Cómo me voy a quejar con Rey si fue Rey quien...?

—... olvídenlo.

—Qué horror —comentó Kai, tras cinco segundos de silencio. Meneó la cabeza, decepcionado—. ¿Cuándo aprenderán esos dos? Me obligan a tomar una vez más las riendas de su educación. Con sus nefastas actitudes, deshonran al Universo con su existencia, y como Caballero de la Misteriosa Orden del Manuscrito Indescifrable... —dejó la frase sin terminar, suspiró, y se fue.

10.- **_Campeonato mundial de yoblade._**

— _¡Y así, Rey y Reina ganan el encuentro! —anunció Jazzman, mientras el público abucheaba._

—_Ha sido la batalla más extraña que he visto en todos mis años como comentarista de yoblade —dijo Brad Best._

—_¡Cierto, Brad¡No sólo fue en contra de todas las reglas preconcebidas y contra el Teorema de Bernoulli, sino que además fue ilegal! —exclamó estúpidamente AJ Tupperware™._

—_...si acaban de sintonizarnos... —empezó Best._

—o.o ¿Qué come, que adivina? —cuestionó Kenny.

—_... se perdieron la batalla más emocionante en lo que va del torneo¡pero afortunadamente para ustedes, se inventaron las repeticiones instantáneas!_

—_¡Qué milagros logra la tecnología! —se regocijó AJ._

—_... pero como no habrá tal, les daremos un resumen. Todo empezó cuando Mariam y Reina lanzaron sus yoblades..._

—_Como unas verdaderas damas —acotó AJ._

—_... y empezaron a pelear..._

—_No tan femeninamente, pero bueno._

—_... de repente, Rey decidió..._

—ô.ó ¿Yo qué? —preguntó Rei.

—u-uU El otro Rey, Rei —informó Max con cansancio.

—_... y se unió a la batalla..._

—_¡Fue una maniobra altamente desleal!_

—_... los jueces iban a detener el encuentro, pero..._

—_Y debieron haberlo hecho, sin duda alguna._

—_¡Bueno¡¿Me vas a dejar resumir lo que pasó!_

—_Huy, qué genio. Yo sólo trataba de darle más carisma a tu relato._

—_¡Tiene todo el carisma necesario!_

—_Habrá que ver si el público está de acuerdo, Brad._

—_¡QUE TE CALLES!... ejem... los jueces iban a detener el encuentro, pero Joseph también lanzó su yoblade, igualando la situación, los jueces aceptaron el encuentro, y Rey y Reina acabaron con Mariam y Joseph con un gran trabajo de equipo._

—_¡Amén!_

—_... ¡maldito hereje! —empezaron a oírse señales de trifulca en la cabina._

La Esfera de Cristal se agrietó, y empezó a salir humo de ella.

—... rayos... —comentó Morgan.

—Eso pasa cuando compras las cosasde la fayuca —la sermoneó Rogran. **ζ** **Fayuca: **_Méx. _contrabando **ζ**

—Pues la situación económica no está como para mandarlas traer de Venecia, _señor_. Estamos en tiempos de austeridad, y además es lo mismo pero más barato.

—¡Austeridad mis chanclas! Lo barato sale caro.

—Sabes bien que el dinero es invento del demonio.

—¡Sueñas! Lo que ha inventado el demonio son el teléfono y el telescopio. (_Verdad revelada en el Libro Segundo de la Verdad Absoluta en Yoblade)_

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir por estupideces? —les espetó Max. Los dos pusieron cara de compungimiento y callaron. En otras circunstancias, habrían replicado y proseguido, pero Max tenía infinidad de razones para hablarles así, y ellos tenían una doble infinidad de razones para obedecerlo.

—... lo que quiere decir —caviló Tyson— que nuestros siguientes rivales son Rey y...

—o.o no, Tyson, nuestra próxima batalla es contra Zeo y Gordon —dijo Rei, confundido.

—_El otro_ Rey, Rei —dijoKenny con cansancio. Tyson meneó la cabeza, decepcionado, y se volvió a Max.

—¿Estás listo?

—Claro —asintió Max sombríamente.

—n-n lo cual es perfecto, porque su batalla empieza en media hora —informó Kane.

Después de tomar veinte minutos para analizar y asimilar la situación, los bladefixers salieron corriendo hacia el estadio.

—Hasta que llegan —los recibió Jazzman fríamente—. ¿Podemos empezar ya?

La primera batalla fue entre Max y Reina. Lo que Max no sabía era que esa individua tenía un extraño anillo de ataque que tenía una curiosa semejanza con las aspas de una licuadora.

Lo que Reina no sabía era que Max controlaba Matrix.

Así pues, entre lo que ambos no sabían, hubo un factor imprevisto que inclinó la balanza del lado de Max: la licuadora de Reina se desconectó, como el vehículo automotor de la dama de avanzada edad que posee un canario amarillo y de cabeza de tamaño descomunal (alias la Abuelita de Piolín).

Así pues, Max ganó el encuentro.

Tocó entonces el turno a Rey y Tyson. Todo iba muy bien. Increíblemente bien. Tan maravillosamente bien, que Rey derrotó a Tyson en .03 segundos.

Así pues, hubo un desempate entre Rey y Max. Max sonrió, cerró los ojos e invocó El Juicio Final, y destruyó el yoblade de Rey, así como la tercera parte del no-muerto mundo.

Gea estaba herida, pero no muerta. Max había fallado.

* * *

_**Faltan cuatro capítulos para el final de Yoblade:B-aFuerzas!**_

No temas, Gaby Kon. No faltan capítulos. Es sólo que ahora pongo muchos en lugar de uno solo, para acelerar un poco la llegada del final.


	42. ECHEN PAJAAA!

**DISCLAIMER:** Azetrec noc olrarugesa aírdop on, alabser, eac on ek le ednod acartam odnum etse ne orep, saím nos odidnetne ognet ednod atsah ek... anosrep im y arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nóicaunitnoc a otricse ol ed eidan in adan. Olnaczónocer, otse reel ek recah ek rojem adan neneit on.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**¡ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAA! **(La caída del fénix - El enemigo interior)

—Reconozco que lo eché a perder,

y resulta que aún te quiero,

y me queman aún por dentro las heridas,

¿no lo ves, no dejan de arder.

—Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you?

Did you think that it was something I was gonna do?

Don't try to tell me what to do

Don't try to tell me what to say

You're better off that way

—Anda, dime lo que quieras,

descarga el odio que te queda,

me hago amiga de tu amante,

pero no me dejes fuera...

Estar sin ti es no vivir.

—Tan sólo quiero que tu alma

no vuelva a ver la luz del sol,

y que llores sangre y miedo,

y que pagues, corazón.

—Llegaste con una esperanza,

mi espera tuvo un final.

Hablabas cuando yo te amaba,

y te burlabas, o...

—¿Creías que te hacía tanta falta?

—Tus frases no se me olvidaron,

me hiciste ver que había algo más.

Las alas me has arrebatado,

no puedo volar, me has herido en vano.

Un huracán que mata

despacio y me desangra,

tan fuerte que hoy acaba...

—Mi paciencia ante ti

—Mis ganas de vivir,

y me rindo a este sufrir.

—No me busques que yo a ti

te detesto y sólo encuentro que yo de ti...

fui solo una confusión.

—¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Tu gran error?

¿olvido de un viejo amor?

—Una confusión.

—... Que actuaste sin pensar

que yo de ti me enamoraría

—Y tal vez

tú podrías arruinar mi vida,

tú...

**ζ** "Sola", Efecto Mariposa; "Don't tell me", Avril Lavigne; "No me acuerdo", de No me acuerdo; "Hasta que tu muerte nos separe", Mago de Oz; "Confusión", Lu **ζ**

—¿Otra vez están discutiendo? —preguntó Rei, harto—. Es la quinta vez esta semana, y apenas es martes.

—Y parece que es por lo mismo de siempre —comentó Max—. Y parece que todavía van a seguir por un rato.

—Sé que era tu intención

Sacarme de tu vida, matarme con tu adiós.

Pero si el cuerpo muere,

El alma queda viva;

Es este tu debut, tu despedida.

Y si me tienes contra la pared

Que lo disfrutes y que te haga bien.

Que todo aquí se aprende,

Y todo aquí se paga...

Y cierra ya esa puerta

Antes que corran mis lágrimas.

Es que yo no sé perder...

**ζ** "Yo no sé perder", Eduardo Verástegui **ζ**

—¡SUFICIENTE! —exclamó Tyson—. ¡Le paran a su teatrito en este instante, que ya nos vamos al estadio!

—Aaah... —Rogran y Jenny pusieron cara de compungidos, se despidieron del público con una reverencia, el telón se cerró, y partieron.

—Qué poco amor al arte tienen —se quejó Rogran—. Estaban totalmente convencidos.

—Dos segundos más, y se hubieran puesto a llorar —aseguró Jenny.

—Pues no me importa —espetó Tyson—. El campeonato está a punto de terminar, y se supone que ustedes estén ahí por si surge algún imprevisto.

—¡Max casi es Neo! ¿No es suficiente con su presencia? —replicó Jenny.

—No soy Superman —contestó Max encogiéndose de hombros.

—Calma —intervino Kai, conciliador, como siempre—. En cuanto se acabe el torneo, tendrán todo el tiempo libre que quieran.

—Qué bueno que ya falta poco —comentó Rogran.

Así, con sus buenos y malos humores, llegaron al estadio.

—¡El segundo encuentro de la ronda semi-final está por comenzar! —exclamó DJ Jazzman—. ¡Quienes ganen hoy se enfrentaran a Tyson y Max en las finales! En esta esquina, Gordon y Zeo, y en la otra, Kai y Rei!

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó Rey, en las gradas.

—Tú no, Rey. _El otro_ Rei —le dijo Reina por décima vez en el día.

El primer encuentro sería entre Rei y Gordon. Así está escrito, y así fue.

Salvaje. Esa es la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Gordon estaba masacrando a Rei con una Estrella de la Mañana y una Maza Maldita. Cuando desenfundó su Claymore, todo parecía haber acabado.

—Parece que otra vez vas a perder a Persian, Rei —suspiró Kai con cansancio—. Para variar un poco y no perder la costumbre.

Esto, lógicamente, enfureció a Rei. Movió convulsivamente la mano, cortando la cuerda del yo-blade de Gordon, y tres mili-segundos después impactó a Kai en el estómago con su yoblade, generando un empate.

— ».ó ¿Porqué hiciste eso? —preguntó Kai, con un jadeo.

—Fue un accidente —mintió Rei.

— n-n eso supuse. Sé que nunca atacarías a un amigo, Rei.

—Claro que no —el gato sin botas sintió el saludable aguijonazo del arrepentimiento.

Después de unos segundos de "ay-duele, ay-duele" de Kai, empezó el segundo encuentro. Zeo sentía una gigantesca repulsión, y una mayor determinación. Tenía que conseguir los pokémon bit, o si no... o si no...

Bueno, no importaba. Lo conseguiría. Lo había jurado por el sacro himno del "¡Pum! Ya me ha dado". **ζ** Philip Kirkorov **ζ**

Brutal, para el estadio, fue la cruenta lid. Empezaron rompiendo el plato, siguieron con las pantallas, luego con la lámpara, luego las paredes empezaron a resquebrajarse. La gente empezó a evacuar el lugar, justo a tiempo. Dos minutos después, el estadio empezó a caerse a pedacitos.

—¿Ven? Les dije que surgiría un imprevisto —dijo Tyson.

Rogran, Jenny y Max habían sacado gigantescos paraguas hechos de una aleación de diamante y admantium. Los escombros caían y caían.

Cuando ya no hubo más escombros que cayeran, los que habían caído subieron a una plataforma de diez metros, y volvieron a caer.

Y así siguieron por días y días, hasta después de que Kai perdió porque le dio una recaída de una fiebre artrítica que había tenido, y Zeo se quedó con Moltres.

—Caray —fue el único comentario que se les ocurrió a todos al visitar a Kai en el hospital.

—¿Dices que te encontraron una bacteria? —preguntó Kenny.

—Sí. Lo raro es que era un lactobacilo —respondió Kai, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué cosas. ¿No se supone que los lactobacilos son benéficos para la salud? —inquirió Tyson.

—Se supone —dijo Kai.

—A menos de que sean demasiados, ¿o no? —caviló Rogran.

—Tal vez —concedió Kai—. Pero ya no importa. ¿Nos vamos?

—¡¿Cómo pretendes salir en este estado! —exclamó Max—. No señor, tú te quedas.

—Pero ya me dieron de alta.

—NO ME IMPORTA.

—¡-¡...

Max se arrepintió, y accedió para evitar que Kai llorara por tercera vez en el día.

Dos horas después, cada quien desapareció por su lado. Tyson, por azares del destino, se topó con Zeo en una biblioteca.

—¡Zeo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a vacunar a mi oveja—dijo Zeo sarcásticamente, alejándose con repulsión.

—¿Ponen vacunas aquí?

—A veces, pero la gente muy estúpida no se entera.

—Entonces, ¿tú como supiste?

Zeo suspiró con cansancio.

—Piérdete por ahí, ¿quieres?

—Vale. ò-ó Pero antes, dime cuál es tu negra intención para con nuestros pokémon bit.

—... no es tu asunto.

—Sí, sí lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí, sí lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí, sí lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—¡BASTA! ¡Deja de molestar de una vez! —espetó Zeo y se fue, hecho una furia.

Kai estaba meditando, medio molesto. No era normal que una pequeña colonia de lactobacilos afectara a un ser humano. Tal vez fue el impacto del yoblade de Rei... pero a Rei se le salía de control el yoblade demasiado seguido, y no era la primera vez que ocurría un accidente así.

Tratándose de un amigo entrañable como Rei o cualquier otro bladefixer, pasaba. Pero 3569 golpes son decididamente muchos golpes. Y apenas llevaba seis meses en este asunto del yoblade desde su seudo-retiro anterior. Mejor sería dimitir antes de que quedara seriamente lesionado.

¡Eso era! Finit. The end. Tan-tan. Se acabó. Había que despedirse de una vez y para siempre de los yoyitos. Mientras cavilaba sobre tan importantes asuntos, llegó (horror de horrores) Hilary.

—¿Kai? ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí!

—Pensaba.

—¿En qué?

—En mi retiro.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS A RETIRAR AHORA! —gritó Hilary como la arpía que es—. ¡AHORA, QUE EL EQUIPO TE NECESITA MÁS QUE NUNCA!

Kai se encogió de hombros y se fue, aunque detestaba ser tan descortés. Hilary siguió gritando parrafadas intrascendentales que no nos interesan, por ser estúpidas y estupidizantes.

De repente, así como así, bladefixers y pegostes coincidieron todos en un mismo lugar. Ante la casualidad, estaban estupefactos.

—Eeeeh... ¿qué hacen aquí?

—No, no. ¿Qué haces _**tú** _aquí?

—Bien, bien. Vayamos por estricto orden alfabético. ¿Qué haces aquí, Hilary?

—Vine a visitar a mi muy querida y estimada tatara-tía.

—No cabe duda de que es una arpía, para tener parientes tan viejos —murmuró Morgan para sí.

—¿Decías? —le preguntó Rogran.

—Que aquí no puede haber ninguna tatara tía de nadie, porque es una guardería.

—Precisamente —asintió Kai—. Vine a recoger a mi sobrinito.

—¿Guardería? ¿Que no es una tienda de licores? —preguntó Kenny.

—No, señores. Ésta es una honorable oficina de gobierno —informó Max.

—¿Cómo puede ser una oficina de gobierno, si en el letrero dice "Tlapalería"? —cuestionó Rogran.

—... yo tenía entendido que éste era el estadio de yoblade —dijo Tyson.

Miraron a su alrededor, confundidos. El lugar parecía una bodega abandonada, con cajas por aquí y por allí cubiertas de polvo.

—Un segundo —dijo de repente Rei—. Kai, nunca nos dijiste que tuvieras un sobrinito.

—Bueno, que no se los haya dicho no quiere decir que mi sobrinito no exista, ¿o sí? Lo que me lleva a preguntarme... —se volvió a Flint—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—... eeeeh... es una buena pregunta. Verás, hace cinco minutos, yo estaba en... en... ejem... en... »-«U WAAAAAAAAA —la aludida salió corriendo sin más ni más por la puerta de la izquierda. Tres segundos después, entró por la de la derecha—. Ò-óU ¿Qué demo...?

—¿Dónde dijiste que estabas, Flint? Creo que no oí bien —atacó Rogran con frialdad.

—Lo dijo clarito. Estaba en "WAAAAAAAAA". Todos sabemos perfectamente donde está WAAAAAAAAA y qué es —dijo Rei.

—Exactamente —concordó Jenny—. Rograncín, creo que te estás quedando sordo.

—Tal vez. Precisamente por eso venía a la tlapalería, a comprarme unos oídos de repuesto.

—Pues me importa un cuerno si esto es una tlapalería, una guardería, una licorería o un table-dance. Me quiero largar de aquí —sentenció Max.

Los demás asintieron con fervorosa decisión y, tres segundos después, estaban todos en distintos lugares otra vez.

Kenny revisó por nonagésima vez los datos de su computadora. Había una extraña interferencia cuando Zeo peleaba, y si lograba eliminar todos los demás ruidos... tal vez... podría determinar... a qué se debía... dicha interferencia.

Una vez eliminados los gritos de los espectadores, el ruido de los yoblades, las señales de tv y de radio, la voz de Jazzman, los signos vitales de todos, menos de Zeo, y el ruido del tráfico fuera del estadio, logró descifrar qué era la interferencia.

Era un continuo murmullo, repetitivo, de una canción desconocida para él.

"Este es un nuevo mundo (Johto journeys)

Otra forma de vivir (Johto journeys)

Un lugar mejor,

Con una nueva actitud,

Aunque hay que atraparlos **ya**

Para ser siempre el mejor (Johto journeys)

Pokémon Johto (Johto journeys)

Pokémon Johto."

Después, se cortó bruscamente, para ser algo parecido al ruido de un caracol comiendo pasto mientras se hace un licuado de piedras en una licuadora con un motor que gira a 2560 rpm.

Era obvio que Zeo no era humano, sino un...

_**Faltan Tres Capítulos para el final de Yoblade: B-aFuerzas!**_


	43. Gelatina de zarzaparrilla

**DISCLAIMER:** Azetrec noc olrarugesa aírdop on, alabser, eac on ek le ednod acartam odnum etse ne orep, saím nos odidnetne ognet ednod atsah ek... anosrep im y arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nóicaunitnoc a otricse ol ed eidan in adan. Olnaczónocer, otse reel ek recah ek rojem adan neneit on.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**Gelatina de Zarzaparrilla **(Encuentro de los Tysons-El Destino de la batalla final)

Kenny había ido a informar de sus descubrimientos al Sr. Dickenson.

—Entonces, Zeo es un... —jadeó el senescente seudo-caballero.

—Eso parece ser.

—Esto cambia todo, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—El torneo está demasiado avanzado como para... —se interrumpió y expresó su resolución—. Bueno, veamos quién gana la ronda final. Si, como espero, Tyson gana, no habrá necesidad de destruir la vida de Zeo, pero si no es así...

—¿Qué haremos, señor?

—... aún no lo sé.

—...

Los demás bladefixers, mientras tanto, cavilaban sobre el futuro.

—No te fíes, Tyson, no te fíes —recomendó Kai con énfasis.

—No te preocupes, Kai. Siempre cobro al contado —respondió Bachoco con sublime inocencia.

—... ¡por tu madre, Tyson! —exclamó Rogran—. ¡¿Cómo puede ser que hayas caído tan bajo!

—Lo que se hereda no se hurta —comentó Morgan, como si fuera "casualmente"—. Tyson sólo acepta su destino.

—¡Calla! Me rehúso a creer tal cosa. No creería nada que viniera de ti.

—¿Ni siquiera mi reiterada declaración de que el cielo es naranja?

—Sería lo mismo que si yo dijera que Kai es la dulzura personificada. Los juramentos basados en lo que es cierto y está más allá de nuestro alcance no cuentan.

—¡Bien! Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Él te decepcionará, como ya me decepcionó a mí, y te arrastrarás hasta morir.

—Pero con dignidad.

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir por _eso_? —intervino Rei, harto—. Tyson, de veras, cuídate.

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó Max, algo dolido por que no le hacían caso.

—n-n Tú estarás bien, Max —afirmaron todos.

—... si en serio creen eso...

El Día llegó. Ese Día que revelaría lo que Tiene que Suceder. El Día en el que Los Bladefixers salvarán al Mundo o Lo dejarán Caer en Ruinas.

El Día en que Tyson peleará contra Gordon.

El Día en que Tyson _perderá_ contra Gordon.

Así está escrito, y así fue.

Las esperanzas del mundo descansaban en Max. Se habían organizado misas, sacrificios humanos y colectas por todo el mundo, nada de lo cual ayudaba a Max.

Max, con gran esfuerzo, venció a Zeo por pura causalidad. Pues aunque intentó reconfigurar Matrix desde el principio, todo salía al revés.

Entonces intentó reconfigurar Matrix para que pasara lo contrario a lo que quería que pasara. El resultado fue contrario a lo que deseaba.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ**_ Una ley inaplicable: _**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ_**  
**El lavar su automóvil para hacer llover no funciona._

Desesperado, luchó dejando a Matrix a su voluntad. La voluntad de Matrix fue favorecer a Max, y Zeo fue derrotado.

Generalmente, un desempate se daba entre los dos yo-luchadores que habían ganado su respectivo encuentro. En este caso, se decidió que los dos perdedores compitieran, dado que todos tenían ganas de reír.

Zeo estaba cansado, muy cansado. Kenny, con ayuda de Jynx, se había percatado de que Zeo... moriría... de seguir así. Corrió hacia el Sr. Dickenson para informárselo. Entrambos decidieron confrontar a Zagart para que detuviera a su... hijo... pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo de Zeo estaba... derritiéndose y echando humo y chispas, todo a la vez. Primero lentamente, de modo que nadie lo notó, lo que dio tiempo a Kenny para regresar con los demás bladefixers y cía., bañado en llanto.

—¿Qué tienes, Kenny? —preguntó Kai, preocupado.

—¡-¡ es que... es que... TT0TT ¡ES QUE ZEO ES UN FLAN!

—¡¿UN FLAN! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

—TT-TT sí, un flan en un cuerpo humano ciber-reconstruido.

—ó.òU ¿Entonces no es un pollo gigante? —inquirió Jenny, contrariada.

—Ni un robot —sonrió Rogran. Súbitamente, empezó a reír—. Lo cual me parece perfecto —agregó, sonriendo maquiavélicamente—. Apocalypse now... **ζ **nombre de una saga de Marvel Comics **ζ**

—Entonces... ¿esto era lo que pretendías? —preguntó Morgan sombríamente.

—Ek-shakata-mente —replicó el demontre con autosuficiencia, al tiempo que Max quedaba enredado en su propio yoblade y Jazzman anunciaba al nuevo campeón mundial, Zeo.

—... supongo que sabrás que no puedo permitirlo.

—Ya lo sé. Para eso te mandó venir Max, ¿no? De todas formas no importa, porque ya no puedes hacer nada.

—¿Eso crees? No te quiero ver desvanecer **ζ** QBO, "Desvanecer" **ζ** , pero no me dejas opción —Morgan sacó un GIGANTESCO borrador y una pistola de corrector líquido.

—Huy, sí, qué miedo. Mira como tiemblo.

—Deberías.

—Pues tú también.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porqué?

—Pues porque Hilary está atrás de ti y se ve muy decidida a clavarte una estaca de plata.

Morgan tronó los dedos y la estaca se convirtió en una boa, que engulló a Hilary de un solo bocado, al tiempo que Rogran empezaba a ponerse borroso. Intentó revertir el conjuro. No lo logró. Intentó atacar. Tampoco pudo. Tenía los mismos problemas para controlar sus poderes que Max para controlar Matrix.

Y eso era porque Matrix no funcionaba como era debido por la existencia de un agente extraño, que también hizo que Bladefixers y cía empezaran a ponerse borrosos.

Al parecer, todos habían quedado condenados a la inexistencia.

:) así como ustedes están condenados a preguntarse qué pasará hasta la próxima semana.

**_Faltan Dos Capítulos para el final de Yoblade: b-aFuerzas!_**


	44. Inexistencia

**NOTA: **"No me acuerdo", de No Me Acuerdo, resultó ser "Dime lo que está pasando", de Fato

**DISCLAIMER:** Azetrec noc olrarugesa aírdop on, alabser, eac on ek le ednod acartam odnum etse ne orep, saím nos odidnetne ognet ednod atsah ek... anosrep im y arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nóicaunitnoc a otricse ol ed eidan in adan. Olnaczónocer, otse reel ek recah ek rojem adan neneit on.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡Qué más da!

**Inexistencia.**

Tiempo después (no sabrían precisar cuánto), aparecieron todos en la misma bodega en la que de un lado era de noche y del otro de día, en la que habían aparecido juntos hace poco tiempo, cuando Hilary fue a visitar a su tatara-tía, Kai a recoger a su sobrinito de la guardería, Kenny a la tienda de licores, Max a una honorable oficina de gobierno, Rogran a una tlapalería y Tyson al estadio de yoblade.

Cuando despertaron, se encontraron a los Sacrilege's Swords y a Zeo. Ozuma negó con la cabeza, aparentemente decepcionado. Después, los encaró con una mirada lastimosa.

—¿Nunca escuchan, verdad?

—¿QUÉ? —preguntaron todos, porque no habían entendido nada de lo que había dicho. Ozuma suspiró.

FLASHBACK

Ozuma hizo una pausa, suspiró, y terminó con una sencilla frase.

—_Y no me importa que no hayan escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, porque, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de ustedes existe._

—¿No... no existimos? —logró articular Tyson sin aliento.

—No, no existen —corroboró Zeo.

—Entonces... ¿por eso nos evitabas? —preguntó Rei. Todo era tan claro ahora...

—No sabía si eran sólo un desvarío global o viajeros perdidos de otra dimensión —replicó Zeo lacónicamente. Todo este tiempo...

—¡No tiene sentido! —exclamó Max, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si no existimos¡¿porqué no hemos desaparecido!

—Porque su inexistencia no es absoluta —contestó Mariam tras una dramática pausa—, sino que son meramente improbables, como los fénix, los duendes, y los políticos honestos.

—Lo improbable no es imposible —retrucó Max—, lo que quiere decir que existimos.

—Sí, Max —concedió Ozuma, para después agregar algo más con muchísimo tacto—. _Pero sólo en esta bodega _—Los Inexistentes lo miraban con expectación—. En cuanto vimos que empezaban a desaparecer, los trajimos. Casi no se salvan.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Kai.

—Pues porque estaban desapareciendo, grandísimo tarado —escupió Dunga

—Quise decir¿porqué nos salvaron? —aclaró Kai, dolido pero conservando su cortesía.

—Pues... porque... —ninguno de los presentes supo qué responder.

—Yo... Sólo no salgan de aquí —dijo Zeo, y se fue. O eso intentó.

—¡Espera, Zeo! —llamó Tyson. El Flan viviente se detuvo y miró a Tyson, con curiosidad—. Todavía no nos has dicho porque no nos dijiste que eras un Flan.

—... yo tampoco lo sabía —Zeo hizo ademán de irse de nuevo.

—¿Cómo? —fue la sencillísima pregunta de Rei.

FLASHBACK

—Zeo... tú no eres mi hijo

—¡Pero, padre!

—¡No eres mi hijo!... tú... eres... un flan

—¿Un flan?

—Sí. Un flan que se quedó demasiado tiempo fuera del refrigerador. Cuando empezabas a deshacerte, te llevé al refrigerador, pero... era demasiado tarde. Agonizabas. Entonces, salí a la calle, robé un niño, le saqué parte del cerebro y te injerté. La magia de los totema hizo todo lo demás. Tu estructura de Flan se fusionó con la composición del cerebro de gelatina del niño. Afortunadamente, eran del mismo tipo de grenetina, o se habría suscitado un rechazo.

Los dos guardaron silencio por un rato. Finalmente, Zeo se volvió hacia el hombre que no era su padre, pero que había salvado su vida.

—Tú eres la razón de mi existencia. Eres mi padre. Como Geppetto y Pinocchio. Juntos hasta que una ballena nos separe.

Zagart sonrió.

—¿Y, como Pinocchio, quieres ser "un niño, un niño de verdad"?

—... no estaría del todo mal.

—Pues estás de suerte, porque hay una forma.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué creías que estaba tratando de robar los pokémon bit? Ellos tienen el poder de invocar a un gran Dios Dragón que restaurará la Alquimia completamente y te concederá una lámpara maravillosa que te llevará a ver al Mágico Mago de Oz para transformar tus genes de flan en genes humanos.

Zeo sonrió también, y juró conseguir esos pokémon bit.

Terminado su relato, Zeo se fue, y lo mismo hicieron los Sacrilege's Swords, dejando a Los Inexistentes tiempo para meditar.

—Entonces... si no existimos... ¿todos nuestros recuerdos son falsos? —se preguntó Rogran en voz alta.

—Aunque existiéramos, tu vida sería un gran engaño —le respondió Morgan.

—¿Sigues con eso? Si yo no existo, y tú tampoco, y todo lo que _creemos _que ha pasado es mentira, ya no tienes nada por qué...

—Que tú y yo seamos ilusiones **no **quiere decir que todo lo demás...

—¡Y tampoco quiere decir que **sí** lo sea!

—¡Basta! —gritó Hilary desde el estómago de la boa. Con gran esfuerzo, logró salir tres horas después, en un estado no muy grato a la vista y al olfato, que haría vomitar a los estómagos sensibles.

—Pero... ¿cómo es posible? —se preguntaba Rei—. ¿Cómo es posible que no existamos¿Cómo es posible que la Suprema Bondad de Kai sea mentira, que el Gran Talento de Tyson desaparezca, que la Inigualable Tristeza de Max caiga en el olvido, que...?

Mientras Rei seguía con sus cuestionamientos, Hilary, después de quedar debidamente limpia de jugos gástricos y bolo alimenticio de boa, se acercó a Rogran, para preguntarle algo que la inquietaba sobremanera.

—Si tú no existes... ¿los demás de tu clase tampoco?

—No podría saberlo. No hay manera de asegurar que mis recuerdos sean reales; pero si lo son, los demás de mi clase **sí **existen.

Hilary sonrió.

—¿Los demás ángeles se parecen a ti?

Fue el mismo momento cuando formuló tan estúpida pregunta el que escogieron todos los demás para callarse. Desde entonces le dirigieron miradas atónitas. ¡Es que era una pregunta _TAN ESTÚPIDA_!

—No, no creo que se me parezcan —contestó Rogran en medio de un ataque de risa—. Más bien son todo lo contrario.

—Pero entonces serían demonios —retrucó Hilary, sorprendida—. Como _ésa_ —agregó, señalando despectivamente a Morgan, lo que provocó más carcajadas. **ζ** c/p: carcajadas que, seguramente, quienes leyeron la primera temporada también sufren **ζ**

—¿Qué¿De qué se ríen?

Así siguieron por semanas. La inexistencia tenía la ventaja implícita de no necesitar comer, ni dormir. Nadie tenía el suficiente aliento como para explicarle a Hilary lo equivocada que estaba.

Incluso cuando regresaron a visitarlos los Sacrilege's Swords, no pararon de reír.

—ô-ò ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Joseph.

—No sé —contestó Hilary—. Desde que dije que _ésa_ era un demonio, ellos no han...

La Pegoste Insufrible Inexistente fue interrumpida por sendas carcajadas de los Sacrilege's Swords y el ataque de risa redoblado de Los Demás Inexistentes.

Se rieron juntos por cuatro horas, y los Sacrilege's Swords se fueron antes de morir por asfixia.

Y siguieron riéndose por meses. Cuando parecía que por fin se iban a calmar, una simple mirada a la Insufrible Pegoste redoblaba el ataque.

Hasta que, de tanta risa, uno de tantos días una de las cajas de la bodega cayó, y desparramó todo su contenido por el lugar.

Entre bicicletas, pingüinos, ensaladas, bates de béisbol, discos de acetato, dulces ancianitas y disfraces de pollo, estaba un tesoro invaluable.

_La Colección Completa de Libros de La Verdad Absoluta en Yoblade._

**_Falta UN Capítulo para el glorioso final de Yoblade: β-aFuerzas, en el que por fin se revelará qué rayos ha pasado por estos lares._**

****

* * *

Caramba! hace siglos que no nos encargamos de este asunto

Todos (asintiendo): cierto

Bueno, no es como si hubiera mucho que decir. Sí, mi estimada Gaby, Zeo es un flan

Zeo: n-n y napolitano, mamma mia!

y las respuestas de rigor:

1º ¿Porque Tyson iba a sucidarse? (Lo dijiste en uno de los caps,  
contestnado los review. Pusiste, los demás estan muy ocupados intentando que  
Tyson no se suicide)

Ya ni me acuerdo. Creo que por que Kane era un traidor, o porque Zeo ya no le hablaba. Una de esas dos.

2º Si disparaste a Hillary con un bazooka ¿COMO REGRESO! (XO  
¡BRUJA! A ver cuando despareces de una vez)

Mala hierba nunca muere.

3º ¿Ro-chan sabia desde el principio que Zeo era un flan? O.o

Rogran: (sonrisa enigmática/música de los expedientes secretos x) ... (sonido de disco rayado) ·-·U no

4º ¿El Eq. de Producción ay se vengó del productor?

Seh, hace un rato. Pero juramos que quedaría entre nosotros (más música de los expedientes secretos)

5º ¿El conejo de pascua volvera el año que viene? (-.-U es que me ralla  
mucho... ¡Te prefiero mil veces antes que a él!)

Sí, sí volverá. Y como dijo Su Alteza Serenísima: "Le pese a quien le pese"

6º Ya que estamos... ¿Que es la pascua? O.o aquí no se celebra

De eso ya hablamos.

Fin.


	45. Ángel para un final

_**He aquí el esperadísimo final que resolverá todas sus dudas... o les creará más. Hasta la tercera temporada!**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Azetrec noc olrarugesa aírdop on, alabser, eac on ek le ednod acartam odnum etse ne orep, saím nos odidnetne ognet ednod atsah ek... anosrep im y arucol im ovlas, ecenetrep em nóicaunitnoc a otricse ol ed eidan in adan. Olnaczónocer, otse reel ek recah ek rojem adan neneit on.

_(música matona)_

Poco tiempo hay para conquistar

la medalla que te calificará

y deberás caer

para volver

a la liga otra vez

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(más música matona)_

Hazlos luchar siempre de ese modo

y "¡Pokébola, ve!" deberás gritar,

mi Pikachu siempre ganará,

no lo puedes evitar...

Es Yoblade! Yoblade!

_(un último cachito de música matona, y luego...)_

Es Yoblade! Es Yoblade!

YoBlade!

¡¡Qué más da!

**Ángel que pasa, besa y te abraza, ángel para un final. ζ **"Ángel para un final", Silvio Rodríguez **ζ **

Los Libros de la Verdad Absoluta en Yoblade (LIVAY's, para abreviar)no eran, en modo alguno, fáciles de entender. La simpleza no venía definida en ellos. Bueno, sí venía.

**_Simpleza: lo que no encontraréis aquí._**

Estaban llenos de retruécanos, sinécdoques, alegorías, metáforas, yuxtaposiciones, confusiones, revoltijos, recetas de cocina, chismes de barrio, Epítetos de Inmensurable Largaria, Imposible Pronunciación e Increíbles Raíces; garabatos, verbos subrayados, notas al pie, notas en el encabezado, signos del código ASCII, escrituras en alfabeto griego, cirílico, cuneiforme y sánscrito; retazos de canciones en inglés, español, italiano y totonaca; textos yuxtalineales y fotos de las vacaciones de alguien en Atotonilco el chico.

Flint no se complicaba la existencia: sabía lo que decían, por sus amplios estudios en el tema, y no se molestaba en explicarle nada a nadie. Más bien parecía que estaba abstraída en la eterna búsqueda de orzuela en su cabello y no se había percatado de la Inmensa Sabiduría que había a su alrededor.

Rogran suspiró de cansancio. Él había leído gran parte de los LIVAY's, y sólo le faltaba el último, que se creía perdido desde antes de la muerte de Gea. Ahora lo había encontrado, pero por más que lo intentaba no daba con la decodificación apropiada.

Los Bladefixers se estaban quebrando la cabeza con la Introducción del Libro Primero. Así siguieron por un buen rato, hasta que decidieron descansar.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Flint! —exigió saber Rogran—. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar ahí tan tranquila sin aprovechar la inmensa sabiduría a tu alrededor!

—Simple, mi estimado. Si no existo, no importa que sepa o no sepa lo que dicen. También es probable que no los descifre correctamente. O podría ser que fueran falsos. Pero sin importar todo eso, mi probablemente falsa memoria me dice que conozco su significado desde tiempo inmemorial.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

—... más o menos desde antes de que los bladefixers ganaran el campeonato mundial.

—... ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ NO HABÍAS DICHO NADA? —preguntaron todos los presentes, fúricos.

—Pues porque no preguntaron, ZOPES.

— ¬¬U qué frase tan choteada —comentó Rei.

—¡Y si te gusta! _Ultimadremente_, no es que no me importe lo que pienses, pero me vale.

—¡Uy, sí, tú! ¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada —dijo Rogran con vehemencia.

—Mira lo que me importa.

—A ver, si es cierto, descifra esto —dijo, tendiéndole el Libro Último en la página.

—Nada más simple —sonrió Morgan, y comenzó a leer.

_Por tanto, el término "deformación especular" contiene el sentido (si no la sustancia) de nuestro pensamiento. Pues, como hemos visto, el Mundo Tortuoso sic cumple la función, tan necesaria como odiosa, de infundir determinación a todas las entidades y procesos, con lo cual hace que el universo sea ineluctable, tanto en la teoría como en la práctica._

_ —Evangelio de Edgar Hope Grief_

—... no entendí ni papa —dijo Max tras cinco segundos de silencio general.

—El Mundo Tortuoso... es una leyenda, ¿o no? —se dijo a sí mismo Rogran.

—Nada de leyenda. Es más real que tú y yo. Verán, mis niños —dijo Morgan, volviéndose a los bladefixers—, el Mundo Tortuoso es un mundo donde todo es posible, donde nada es siquiera _improbable_. Tiene algunos inconvenientes, como todos los mundos, pero sinceramente creo que es la única posibilidad que tenemos de existir fuera de esta bodega.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCA! —explotó el demontre—. ¡SÓLO UN SUICIDA SUGERIRÍA IR AL MUNDO TORTUOSO COMO SI...!

—¡DA LO MISMO QUE VAYAMOS O NOS QUEDEMOS!

—... ¿qué tiene de malo el Mundo Tortuoso? —preguntó Max con timidez.

—El Mundo Tortuoso —empezó Rogran— es como Whacky-landia. Un extraño y bizarro mundo donde cualquier cosa te puede pasar, o no pasarte, en un tiempo que pasa a la velocidad que se le dé la gana; donde los muertos hablan sin ser zombis, vampiros o momias; donde puedes convertirte en una nación y nombrar especies animales, vegetales o bacterianas; un mundo que te enloquecerá y nunca te dejará escapar.

—Exageras —comentó Morgan—. No es _tan_ malo.

—Hablas como si hubieras estado allí.

—He pasado un tiempo considerable en él, sí.

—Eso explica porque te faltan algunos tornillos.

—Oh, bueno, pero ya los encontré —dijo Morgan, al tiempo que mostraba los tornillos y uno a uno se los volvía a poner en la cabeza.

—Ahora que los has encontrado, podrías proceder a ponértelos

—¿Y qué parece que estoy haciendo? —replicó, con un desarmador en la mano.

—Parece que están en uno de esos días —comentó Tyson con un suspiro.

—¿"Uno de esos días"...? —preguntó Hilary

—Sí, uno de esos días en que pelean por todo. La verdad, la mayoría de las veces es divertido —agregó Kai.

—Si tú lo dices...

Kai se encogió de hombros, y de repente un espasmo de dolor apareció en su cara. Cayó de rodillas... _deshaciéndose_.

—¡¿Es esto la inexistencia! —exclamó Rei, mientras Kai se ponía cada vez más verde, grumoso y... apestoso.

—¡Yiak! ¡Kai se está echando a perder! —comentó Tyson, tapándose la nariz.

—Ah, ya decía yo que era demasiado bondadoso como para existir —suspiró Kenny.

—... no. Kai nunca fue, ni será, bondadoso —sentenció Max, leyendo el último de los LIVAY's—. Tyson nunca ha tenido la más mínima habilidad ni inteligencia para nada, yo siempre he podido controlar Matrix, Kenny no es el más popular del universo, los pokémon bit no existen, y Marta Eugenia no ama a Clodomiro Adrián.

—¿Te volviste loco? —preguntó Flint inocentemente.

—¡No! Lo único loco es el mundo entero. Gea no está muerta. Los Cuatro Faros Elementales de la Alquimia están en Weyard, no en este mundo. Y, sobre todo, nosotros existimos.

—La Inexistencia tiene consecuencias funestas en los seres susceptibles —dictaminó Rei en un susurro.

—No. Max tiene razón —señaló Rogran—. Siempre la tiene. _Aquí hay algo muy raro_...

—¿Como qué? —quiso saber Hilary.

—Bueno, la bondad de Kai y el cerebro de Tyson son básicos. Recuerdo que Kai es un gruñón antisocial maldito bastardo traidor sin nacionalidad, y Tyson un completo idiota.

—La memoria es pariente de la verdad, pero no su hermana gemela —citó Morgan.

—Eso sólo aplica en los alzheiméricos como tú —retrucó Rogran, mordaz—. No sé porqué, pero sospecho que _otra vez _eres la culpable de todo.

—Era de esperarse. Siempre me quieres culpar de todo. ¡Eres un infeliz misógino!

—¡¿Misógino! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

—No, ciertamente nunca he estado más en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales. ¿Sabes? Infiero que eres **_tú _**el causante de todo esto, y por lógica pretendes cargarme el muerto a mí, siendo que no tengo vela en ese entierro.

—Y yo infiero que estás usando el viejo truco de tratar de desenmascarar al culpable en fragante intento de inculpación, para salvar tu miserable pellejo.

—¿Pellejo? Ni que fuera pollo.

—¡Basta! Te diré lo que creo. No, más bien, estoy seguro. De alguna estúpida forma que no comprendo, has deformado esta dimensión. Eso, o nos has transportado a Max, a Rei y a mí a una realidad alterna en la que Kai es un pan de Dios y...

—No, Kai no es un pan. Es un queso —interrumpió Flint—. Un queso tallado en forma de jarrón. Permíteme demostrártelo —extendió su palma ante Kai y recitó—. _Lácteo que guardas los secretos de la tortuosidad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Nos, los Inexistentes. ¡Libérate!_

Kai dejó de retorcerse en el suelo con su repugnante aspecto y asumió su verdadera forma: un queso en pésimo estado en forma de jarrón.

—Queso azul, qué maravilla —dijo Tyson, comiéndoselo—. Ordeña del 92, sin duda. Era un queso Gouda antes de añejarse.

—Bueno, como sea —prosiguió Rogran, molesto por la extraña interrupción y la revelación implícita, además de por la estúpida parodia a SCC—. "Kai" ha demostrado no ser Kai. Ahora, Tyson es demasiado inteligente para creerlo. Max está deprimido. Y todas estas extrañas situaciones empezaron desde que **TÚ** llegaste.

—Claro que no. Empezaron desde que Tyson tuvo que decidir entre ir a la escuela y enfrentarse a Hilary o quedarse en casa y soportar a su abuelo.

—Bueno, pero empeoraron cuando llegaste.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si llegamos casi al mismo tiempo? Además, vine _ex profeso _para protegerlos de tu loco plan de asesinarlos.

—**Yo **nunca dije nada sobre matarlos. Y si alguien no me cree, que vea el capítulo 7.

—¡No pretenderás que lo hayan grabado!

—Pues que vean la repetición.

—Yoblade, a diferencia de beyblade, no se repite.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y porqué?

—Pues porque no pega, grandísimo tarado. No hay nadie tan ocioso como para ver yoblade tres veces seguidas, y nadie puede perderse un capítulo.

—Oh. ¡Como sea! Más vale que digas que está pasando aquí.

—Rogran, la Inexistencia _también _está perturbando tu pequeña mentecita. Reitero mi sugerencia de ir al Mundo Tortuoso.

—¡JAMÁS!

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Habráse visto? En fin, no importa. Si Los Inexistentes no van al Mundo Tortuoso, el Mundo Tortuoso va a Los Inexistentes.

Dicho esto, una televisión vieja apareció de la nada y empezó a pasar un infomercial.

_¿Cansado de no existir? ¿Harto de tener que escuchar tonterías sin sentido sobre un tal Mundo Tortuoso al que no quiere ir porque sería suicida? ¡No se preocupe! ¡Mundo Tortuoso para llevar! ¡Todo lo ilógico de su existencia sin acabar muerto ni más loco de lo normal! _

_La quintaesencia del Mundo Tortuoso en pequeños y discretos dispositivos, capaces de ocultarse bajo una gorra, una larga cola de caballo, un copete que cubra sus inexistentes ojos, una playera que le quede grande, o el amuleto que le regaló su peor enemiga!_

Flint arrojó una vaca a la televisión.

—Si en realidad piensan que alguien puede creer esas tonterías...

Demasiado tarde.Tyson estaba revisando su gorra, Rei su coleta, Kenny su copete (¿cómo? A saber), Max su playera y Rogran el amuleto. Todos encontraron un pequeño aro dorado-rojizo.

—¡En la torre! —exclamó Max—. El anillo único.

—¡¿Cómo osas confundir el anillo único con una entrada portátil al Mundo Tortuoso! —se escandalizó Jenny—. u-uU No sé quién es el ofendido...

—Eso lo explica todo. La tortuosidad no invadió el mundo, sólo la llevamos con nosotros por _meses_, lo que alteró nuestra percepción de la realidad. Supongo que Zeo no es un flan. ¡En fin! Será mejor que deshagas esto **ya** —advirtió Rogran con una mirada asesina ultra-potenciada.

—Eeeh... no quiero.

En el mismo momento en que Flint declaraba su inacción respecto al estado de las cosas, las ventanas que daban al lado de la noche se iluminaron, y los cristales se rompieron, así como gran parte de la pared.

—Esto no me hace gracia —masculló Morgan, retrocediendo hasta la pared opuesta. Cuando el polvo se convirtió en malvaviscos sabor fresa cubiertos de grageas de chocolate amargo de Suiza, vieron a...

A... horror de horrores...

—¡No! ¡Todos menos _tú_! —chilló Flint.

—Sí, Morgan. Soy yo, Arrômigoškelûnæruš

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso en un programa para niños! —reprochó Flint—. Deberías decir tu diminutivo.

—¡¿Esperas que tu jefa directa te permita llamarle por su diminutivo!

—Miren nada más —sonrió Rogran con malevolencia hacia los bladefixers—. Chicos, la patrona de Flint, la pequeña Arrai.

—¡Y encima no has matado a **_éste_**! —prosiguió Arrai con furia—. Dame una razón para no suspenderte por cuatro siglos _mínimo_.

—Eeeeh... no tengo ninguna.

—¡ENTONCES ELIMINA TODO LO TORTUOSO AQUÍ Y PREPÁRATE SICOLÓGICAMENTE PARA LO QUE VIENE!

—Pero, Arrai, ¿pretendes que te mate o que te tire a la basura? —preguntó Flint, confundida.

—... ¡SUFICIENTE!

Como la algorítmica de la lógica del extraño conjuro de Arrai es indescriptible, simplemente digamos que los pequeños Mundos Tortuosos portátiles desaparecieron como los ceniceros de los restaurantes y las toallas de los hoteles; además de darle un buen golpe kármico a Flint.

—Aaaaaay...

—¡Que eso te enseñe! ¡Y no vuelvas hasta dentro de cuatro siglos! —amenazó Arrai, y se fue.

—... estúpida vieja —gruñó Morgan—. Debió haberme despedido. Ahora tendré que idear _otra cosa _para que me despida dentro de cuatro siglos. Tal vez si la mato...

—¡¿QUÉ! —exclamó Rogran, atónito—. ¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE PARA ESO ERA TU PLAN!

—Pues claro, ¿qué te creías? Oye, ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme a levantarme? Me duele todo.

—Con sumo gusto —replicó el demontre, con una mirada rara. La agarró de la solapa de la casaca—. Te juro, Flint, que la próxima vez que te vea, te mato —dijo, y se fue igual que Arrai.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntó Jenny con absoluta inocencia a los bladefixers, quienes menearon la cabeza y se fueron por la puerta de atrás, que les quedaba más cerca que la abertura de la pared, por la que habían salido Arrômigoškelûnæruš y Rogran.

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

—Tardaste mucho —dijo Arrai

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —espetó Rogran

—No confío en que alguno elimine al otro, así que... será mejor que me deshaga de ti —Arrai hizo otro de sus extraños hechizos y...

"_Éstas han sido los problemas con el Mundo Tortuoso,_

_y en llegando a este punto se acaba la ficción"_

—¡CORTE! —exclamó el Director. Acto seguido, los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas—. ¡Terminamos! ¡Terminamos! TT-TT es el día más feliz de mi vida...

El Eq de Prod empezó a llorar a mares, mientras el Elenco miraba a todas partes sin saber qué hacer. Flint, que no sabía si pertenecía a un lado o al otro, decidió llorar también. Súbitamente, todos dejaron de llorar, sonrieron, y exclamaron al mismo tiempo: "¡PEDAMADA!"


	46. A otro mal fin sigue un epílogo idiota

En vista de que el final no aclaró ninguna duda... es hora de que sepan de qué se trató yoblade.

**Epílogo.**

Tras deshacerse de los micro-portales al Mundo Tortuoso, los bladefixers recobraron la normalidad de su percepción de la realidad. Se enteraron de que, en efecto, Zeo había ganado el campeonato **_pero _**lo habían descalificado a último minuto porque era un Robot Humaniforme. Su "padre", Zagart, acabó en el manicomnio donde estaba Voltaire.

El pequeño e inocente Zeo ya comprendió que no podrá ser humano, y ya prácticamente no le importa. Dicho sea: ha superado su complejo de Pinocchio.

Asimismo, los bladefixers se enteraron de que Kai estaba "por ahí", que no lo habían visto desde el año pasado, y que el jarrón de queso había recibido todo el efecto de la Tortuosidad, al grado de que el resto de los seres humanos (que no llevaban portales al Mundo Tortuoso) también pensaron que era Kai, a pesar de ser tan inconcebiblemente diferente.

Hilary se volvió soportable; Tyson recuperó su inofensiva inutilidad (no se indigestó porque, a pesar de la opinión de quien esto escribe, el queso azul es comestible y la Tortuosidad (Divina Tortuosidad) dictaminó que Tyson no se indigestara); Kenny perdió su popularidad; Max volvió a controlar Matrix, lo que le devolvió su sonrisa; Rei volvió a ser todo amabilidad y decencia; y Gea siguió tan viva como siempre, si bien anda algo vapuleada y menoscabada por nimiedades como el cambio de clima, el agujero en la capa de ozono, los derrames de los ductos de PEMEX y las canciones de La Factoría y Melody.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Sigue la clase de Literatura.

Declaro que el Mundo Tortuoso no es creación mía (que más quisiera yo). Todos los estudios sobre tan extraña dimensión han sido realizados por Robert Sheckley. A continuación, un extracto de "Mindswap", para que se den una idea de lo que es El Mundo Tortuoso:

"_Recuerda que en el Mundo Tortuoso todas las reglas pueden mentir, incluso esta regla que confirma la excepción, e incluso esta cláusula modificadora que invalida la excepción... _ad infinitum

" _(...) En el Mundo Tortuoso, el tiempo no tiene por qué respetar nuestros prejuicio. Los hechos pueden cambiar deprisa (lo cual parece adecuado), o despacio (lo cual sabe mejor) o no cambiar en absoluto (lo cual es aborrecible)._

" _(...)Entre los ámbitos probabilísticos que plantea el Mundo Tortuoso, uno debe ser exactamente como el nuestro, y otro debe ser exactamente como el nuestro salvo por un detalle; y uno debe se exactamente como el nuestro salvo por dos detalles, y así sucesivamente. Otrosí digo, uno debe ser totalmente _diferente_ de nuestro mundo salvo por un detalle, y así sucesivamente._

" _(...)En el mundo Tortuoso, como en cualquier otro, puedes descubrirte a ti mismo. Pero sólo en el Mundo Tortuoso ese conocimiento suele ser fatal._

" _(...) Es cómodo (aunque erróneo) pensar en el Mundo Tortuoso como un mundo invertido donde todo es Maya, ilusión. Puedes descubrir que las formas que te rodean son reales, mientras que tú, la conciencia examinadora, eres ilusorio. Dicho descubrimiento es esclarecedor, pero mortificante._

"_(...) No esperes pasarte de listo con el Mundo Tortuoso. Es más grande, más pequeño, más largo y más corto que tú; no demuestra, _es.

" _Algo que eso no tiene que demostrar nada. Todas las pruebas son intentos de devenir. Una prueba es verdadera sólo para sí misma, y no implica nada excepto la existencia de pruebas, lo cual no prueba nada._

" _Todo lo existente es improbable, pues todo es extraño, innecesario y un atentado contra la razón."_

Y, para los que quieran dedicarse al estudio de Yoblade o al menos de los LIVAY's (n.- la segunda opción es la más recomendable), he aquí la lista completa de ellos:

**_Libro Primero: _**Todas las "Leyes de Murphy" (los versados en el tema sabrán que no sólo son la Ley de Murphy y la Ley de Murphy II, sino también muchos otros libros que no sobrarían en la biblioteca personal, junto a algún tratado escrito por Newton o algo así)

Profeta: Arthur Bloch

**_Libro Segundo: _**"El Diccionario del Diablo"

Profeta: Ambrose Bierce (para seguir las referencias, deberán tener la edición de elaleph®)

**_Libro Tercero: _**"Vox populi"

Profeta: Vox Dei.

**_Libro Cuarto: _**Todo lo que haya dicho, pensado o escrito el Glorioso Profeta Catón.

**_Libro Quinto: _**"Trueque Mental" ("Mindswap")

Profeta: Robert Sheckley.

y ya. Ultimadamente, no hay nadie viendo esto, por lo mismo no me despediré.


End file.
